


Наша жизнь во сне и наяву

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Мистика - Fandom, Повседневность - Fandom, Фэнтези - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Один благодаря жаре, мороку и странному стечению обстоятельств проваливается в чужую: жизнь, мир, где все кажется призрачным и нереальным, кроме одного несуразного парня. Другой не понимает, что с ним происходит, то ли он сошел с ума, то ли к нему пристает призрак. Но как бы то ни было - их пути пересеклись, и от этой суровой реальности уже никуда не деться.Посвящение: Любителям волшебства и мистики в реальной жизни, а также радужных романтических отношений, хех)





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: фафнир, bibliotekar  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: м/м, м/ж  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Гет, Романтика, Драма, Фэнтези, Мистика, Повседневность, POV, Учебные заведения  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика  
> Размер: Макси, 123 страницы, 13 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Что отделяет одного человека от другого? Время, пространство, километры, желания... пристрастия...  
> Но почему нас неизменно притягивает друг к другу, и что делает нас единым целым?  
> Эта работа включает в себя гет и упоминание о фемслэше, но слэш преобладает. В истории присутствуют принуждение и шантаж, но я бы это насилием не назвал. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Кого не пугает подобный замес - приятного чтения)

**_Павлик_**

Девчонки для меня делятся на: властных хищниц, заводных хохотушек и тех, которые сами себе на уме. Не, я, конечно, понимаю, что такое разделение очень уж грубое. Ну, так для себя же делю, не для кого-нибудь. Более того, вряд ли кто-то подслушает мои бредовые мысли. Да и вообще, кому какое дело? К примеру, мой приятель Алешка вообще делит девок по размеру груди, а Аркашка на: рыжих, блондинок, брюнеток и моль серую. В общем, вы поняли — кто во что горазд, так что мое подразделение не хуже, чем у других, хотя, возможно, и не лучше, но по мне так даже более объективно, что ли.

Ползем с французского, повезло — я с друганами попал в одну группу, плохо — все мы во французском, как свиньи в яблоках. Но что поделать, не всем даются иностранные языки.

— Вау, какой рыжик! — лыбится Аркашка своими пухловатыми губами.

— Двушка навскидку, — мрачно поддакивает Лешка, для него дева с грудями меньше, чем трешка, просто не существует.

Я же просто улыбаюсь своей давней подруге по школе. Нет, с Валюшкой мы не учились в одном классе, впрочем, и Аркадий с Алексеем со мной задружили только в универе. Но она прикольная — яркая, вечно улыбающаяся, куда-то мчащаяся, заводная. Вся в терзаниях, сомнениях, недостижимых желаниях. И да, я даже с ней пару раз целовался, это было на школьном выпускном после пары бокалов шампанского, м-ммм… Она до сих пор у меня ассоциируется с теми самыми пьяными пузырьками, что порою щиплют за ее проворный язычок.

— Павлик, привет! Какими судьбами у нас в корпусе? Ты же вроде на географическом?

— Химическом, — поправляю я ее и недовольно ворчу в ответ, чувствуя, как хитро давит лыбу на эту непредвиденную встречу Аркадий, а Алексей просто скучно отходит в сторону и утыкается в свой смартфон. — Привет, Валь. Да вот французский нам здесь стали ставить, со всего потока только пять человек, кто изучал именно этот чертов язык. Отдельного препода никто не дает на такую недогруппу.

— Ну, и здорово, — я вижу, как Валька подмигивает заинтересованному ее огненными вихрами Аркашке, тараторя дальше: — Чаще будем видеться, прости, Павлуша, у меня пары скоро.

И эта огневушка-поскакушка исчезает в толпе, как пузырьки пенящегося игривого полусладкого французского вина, оставляя после себя сумасшедшее послевкусие.

— Ух, огонь-девка, — Аркадий смотрит задумчиво вдаль, прицыкивая языком.

— Плоская, — сплевывает Лешка и вопросительно давит взглядом на нас. 

А мы-то что? И так понятно, не так много времени, чтобы вернуться в свои корпуса и попасть на аналитическую химию.

— Уже ползем, — бурчу я в ответ.

— Мы так и поняли, «Павлуша», — хихикает гаденько мне в спину скотина Аркашка, Лешка прыскает ему в унисон, поддакивая: «Ага-ага, Павлик!», смешнее некуда, а впрочем, что с Вальки взять — у нее все всегда были в уменьшительно-ласкательных позициях, сколько я помню эту неуемную деваху по своей параллели.

 

Осень была пушкинской, местами уже золотой, а где и полыхающая алым, хотя некоторые деревья стояли совсем зелеными, не собираясь пока менять окрас своих темно-изумрудных листьев. И выглядели гротескно, выделяясь пока еще летними островками. Над головой звенело пронзительное прозрачно-голубое высокое небо. Да и днем еще припекало на солнце — хоть раздевайся и загорай, даже не верится, каких-то пару месяцев, и выпадет первый снег.

Это началось именно тогда, как сейчас помню…

Когда мы вышли из корпуса иняза после этой непредусмотренной встречи с Валькой и свернули в парковые аллеи, я точно шел последним, топая за расправленными спинами парней, прислушиваясь к вечному трепу Аркадия и нудному бухтению ему в унисон Алексея. Просто дорожка была второстепенной, и троим шеренгой идти было неудобно. Тем более даже здесь было полно мимо нас шныряющих студентов, что во время большой перемены делают между корпусами свои необходимые перебежки.

Разговаривали ни о чем, обсуждая всех встречных девах, и я порой вставлял свое великое слово, вклиниваясь в их льющийся без перерыва диалог:

— Титьки — класс!

— Да не, мышь блеклая, а вот эта глянь, какая блондинка.

— Однёрка на поролоне, избавь мои глаза от этого… Ты лучше смотри сюда…

Поддакивая из разряда: «Угу, класс, ничего так, так себе, отстой, без комментариев…», но больше размышлял о предстоящем через пару дней коллоквиуме по неорганической химии, так как еще ни хера к нему не подготовил. В общем, топал я за своими приятелями на полуавтомате и, греясь на солнце, витал в своих химических испарениях. И вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то коснулся моей ладони, напоследок сжимая, осторожно, но в тоже время уверенно. Теплота прикосновения обожгла, а когда я недоуменно повернулся, то похолодел в душе: сзади меня никого не было.

Да и спрятаться здесь на аллее просто невозможно, две шеренги высоких кленов проглядывались далеко, и за стройными стволами деревьев хрен укроешься, если в целом принять во внимание, что за одно мгновение кто-то смог преодолеть довольно значительное расстояние от меня до близрастущего дерева…

— Павел, чего застрял? — вывел меня из состояния заморозки Лешка, пацаны ушли существенно вперед, пока я тупо соображал, а что это вообще было.

— Ты его Павликом покличь, быстро отзовется, — поерничал Аркашка, подмигивая мне пошло. — А то вечно, как инопланетянин, витает черт знает где в своих измерениях.

Но Алешка подъебку Аркадия продолжать не стал, скупо напомнив мне свою позицию:

— Пожрать как бы еще надо, прежде чем ползти на аналитику, а ты как неживой.

И то верно, отмер и помчался догонять друзей, но ведь я точно почувствовал, и мне это вряд ли показалось, что кто-то взял меня там, в аллее, за руку, и не просто коснулся моей ладони, а уверенно сжал в своей, прежде чем отпустить.

***

— Люблю брюнеток, — Аркадий в белом халате, титруя свой раствор, рассуждал о возвышенном.

— Ничего не имею против, если у нее достойные при этом буфера, — хмыкнул Лешка, он работал в паре со мной, я же скосил на напарницу Аркашки Кристину осторожный взгляд.

Дева была неглупой, яркой и с теми самыми буферами, которые так перли Алексея, но из разряда тех, кто знал себе цену и за бесплатно ничего не давал. Аркашку Кристина считала балаболом, Лешку — отпетым ублюдком, который периодически лапал ее за упругую грудь, меня — ебнутым на всю голову полезным тихоней.

— И чего раствор не синеет? — Аркашка вернулся к своим записям и получил от Кристины заслуженных пиздюлей из-за того, что в титруемый раствор забыл добавить необходимый индикаторный краситель. И им предстояло под конец лабораторных занятий весь опыт прокрутить чуть ли не с самого начала.

Я же записал наши данные титрования, сверился с ответами на доске следящего за всеми нами ушлого педагога. Мы с Лешкой попали в допустимые погрешности, и я снова задумался о том странном рукопожатии, вспоминая чумовые рассказы впечатлительных студенток про снесенное кладбище со стороны исторического факультета, где остались только братские могилы не оправившихся после ранений солдат Второй мировой войны. Именно в корпусе историков в то бурное время был расположен военный госпиталь, и теперь там, прямо за ним, был построен мемориал в виде скульптуры из гранита, символизирующей вечный огонь, а также стройных рядов плит с высеченными на них бесконечными именами.

Но братские могилы это одно, другое дело было в заброшенной часовне, что превратилась в университетский склад какого-то барахла, и старом городском кладбище, которое снесли при постройке нового административного корпуса. Я сам видел вывороченные могильные плиты в виде витиеватых крестов с ятями в надписях, датированных восемнадцатым — девятнадцатым веком. Руководство как-то объясняло, что кладбище было маленьким, только для священнослужителей и местных дворян, и так как родственников не осталось, земля стала принадлежать вначале муниципалитету, а потом ее отдали университету — могилы просто сровняли с землей. Даже отдали несколько вывороченных из земли черепов на художественное отделение, мол, рисуйте с натуры ребята… И вот тут я задумался, а вдруг у нас по округе ходит неупокоенный до сих пор чей-то дух? К примеру, благочестивой монашки или какой-нибудь дворянки в платье с кринолином, что-то о восставших бойцах Красной Армии, заинтересованных моей скромной персоной, думать не особо хотелось. Ну, мог я хоть о чем-то помечтать, разве нет?

«Интересно, а когда тебя касается дух, его прикосновение такое же обжигающее…» — погрузился я окончательно в свои раздумья, как меня вывел из них наглый Алексей.

— Что? — не понял я его вопроса.

— Формулы реакции дай списать и выводы, — забрали у меня заполненную лабораторную тетрадь, бормоча под нос. — И о чем ты только думаешь?

— О неупокоенных духах в кринолине, — выдал я автоматом и, увидя пялящиеся голубые глаза Лешки, сматюгнулся про себя. Ну все, они меня точно запишут в инопланетяне или чокнутого любителя паранормальных явлений.

— Ты это с недоеба, что ли? Вроде с перееба такого не бывает, — Лешка покрутил пальцем у своего виска и забурился носом в мою тетрадь.

— И у кого перееб? — вклинился к нам Аркашка, наблюдая с удовольствием, как злющая Кристина переделывает за них двоих всю работу.

— По химии — точно у тебя, ща твой брюнетистый грудастик оттитрует то, что ты так лихо просрал, и я уже не буду отвечать за сохранность твоей девственной жопы, — прошипел Лешка зло, так как ему мешали вникнуть в мои научные каракули.

— Я вообще-то не девственник, ты же в курсе… — начал было Аркашка, а потом, осознав, что выпалил в запале, прикусил свой болтливый язык.

— Да неужели? — Лешка даже оторвался от записей и в кои-то веки хищно оскалился. — Аркадий, язык — твой враг. Я к твоей заднице не притронусь даже под страхом смертной казни, неужели Кристина уже воткнула тебе в жопу за просранную оттитровку что-то особо увесистое? Но я в ее руках, кроме пробирок и пипеток, ничего такого извращенного не видел, хех.

— Чего такого извращенного? — с дуру выпалил Аркашка, как его тут же добили.

— Страпон, к примеру, — ухмыльнулся Лешка, утыкаясь обратно в мою тетрадь.

Аркадий недоуменно посмотрел на меня, мол, что это такое, я же пожал ответно плечами — а хер его знает. Лешка же буркнул, отсмотрев краем глаза наши с Аркадием переглядки:

— Спроси у Кристины, может свезет, и она тебе объяснит на более наглядном примере.

***

Дома воспоминания мешались в странную кучу, то всплывали чокнутые вопросы Аркадия по поводу волос у Вальки, мол, там на лобке они какие, такие же огненные, как на голове, или… И как же он ржал на то, что я выдал про Валькины подмышки, мол, там рыжие были, значит, и снизу тоже должны. Ну, чего мне врать, с Валькой до постели у меня не дошло, она лихо в одиннадцатом переключилась с меня на моего более предприимчивого близкого друга Олега. Да и тот поцелуй на выпускном балу был больше по пьяни, нежели по ее желанию или моему. Просто она тогда с Олежкой поругалась вдрызг, а я ее попробовал успокоить, пытаясь вообще хотя бы их помирить. Но мне тогда вышло боком, сначала огреб от Олега за то, что влез в их отношения, потом с добавкой более увесистых пиздюлей — когда он узнал про наш с Валькой поцелуй…

Господи, как это давно было, но вот ведь вспомнилось, как ездили купаться по весне втроем на пруд перед самыми выпускными экзаменами, Валькин полосатый зеленый купальник на ее белоснежном вертком теле, задорный смех Олега. М-да, херово вышло, Олег ушел в армию, мы так с ним и не помирились, даже словом не обменялись. А Валька только спустя год заговорила со мной в этих сраных корпусах иняза.

И поверх этих глубинных воспоминаний теперь еще прилепился Аркашка, с вечным его поиском ярких заводных девчонок, а за ними всплыли те, что меня так напугали в той самой прогретой осенним солнцем аллее кленов. Не помог ни душ, ни то, что я проторчал под падающей водой более часа, просто стоял и пытался смыть эти ненужные мне мысли, чужие прикосновения… невидимой руки. Вот ведь, дал себе зарок не вспоминать еще там, под душем, и опять все всплыло.

И все же говорят, что призраки умерших приносят могильный холод за собой. Я закрыл комп на статье о паранормальных явлениях, что отыскал в интернете. Связь желала быть лучше, за окном начинал накрапывать дождь, а в моей небольшой комнате скопилась дневная духота. Когда дошел до тяжелых штор и, отодвинув их в бок, открыл фрамугу, он уже превратился в затяжной ливень. Я глянул на свое отражение в темноте окна и вдруг почувствовал, как на мои плечи легли обжигающие теплотой невидимые руки. Господи, мои глаза расширились от страха, так как кроме меня, в квартире точно никого не было. В голове случился настоящий коллапс. С одной стороны, я видел в отражении за мной: стол с компом, кровать с моими разбросанными вещами, книги на этажерках… и больше ничего лишнего. С другой — я чувствовал тяжесть рук, их горячность, и то, как пальцы, впиваясь в меня, пытаются удержать на месте, не давая отшатнуться вперед.

Кто-то точно стоял за мной, и этот кто-то, приблизившись ко мне так, что я стал чувствовать тепло от него всей своей спиной и затылком, подышал мне на ухо, а затем еле слышно прошептал:

— Не бойся… Не надо прыгать из окна… Я не причиню тебе зла…

 

_**Игорь** _

Устоявшаяся жизнь начала рассыпать по частям, как только отец и мать решились-таки на развод. Нет, они не жили уже лет десять друг с другом, но поддерживали хотя бы понятие семьи. Не было также явных причин к разрыву ни у того, ни у другого, за это время не появилось даже намеков на создание чего-то нового. Хотя я знал точно, что отец периодически ходил по бабам налево, оправдывая это своим неугасающим страстным либидо, да и вокруг матери все время крутились импозантные кавалеры из разряда «только позови». Но что-то их заставляло оставлять эти самые пресловутые штампы в паспортах. Да мы с моим брательником особо не расспрашивали у своих родаков, почему такая херня промеж ними — просто жили.

Мой старший брат Иван отреагировал на это все нейтрально. Оно и понятно, он уже состоявшийся руководитель крупной фирмы, как говорится: и отучился, и в армии отслужил, и работу приобрел и по деньгам, и по душе. Все-таки двенадцать лет разницы между нами — это величина.

Я же был по первости в ступоре, и не потому что привык к тому, что отец и мама вместе несмотря ни на что… Просто откровенно не понимал. Десять же лет после разбега ничего не меняли, и тут на тебе. Мать подала на развод первой и собиралась уехать в европейскую часть России к своим постаревшим родителям. Мотивируя еще и тем, что мы с Иваном уже взрослые детки со своими мозгами, и ее уси-пуси нам больше не нужны.

Как только мама села на чемоданы, я практически сразу посрался вдрызг со своей девушкой Мариной. Началось все по-глупому, в принципе, оно так и бывает, и ссоры возникают с каких-то непонятных мелочей. Мы закручиваемся друг от друга в разные стороны, как волчки на бешеной скорости, и струна, натягиваясь между нами, лопается — сшибая и того, и другого до боли, до дикой ненависти, рвя на куски все выстроенное нами окружение беспощадно в клочья. 

Ей, как сейчас помню, запала какая-то серебряная безделушка: не то сережки, не то брендовый браслет. Она все намекала, описывала, рассказывала об этой хрени, а я просто замотался по учебе, да и развод родителей все время стоял перед глазами, и попросту забыл на ее день рождения подарить этот самый ей так необходимый девайс. За что и огреб, как только все гости и ее приторно шепчущиеся подруженции разбежались далеко за полночь. Сначала по мордасам розами, с шипами заметьте, а потом простеньким подарком, который успел купить буквально этим утром. Ну, что поделать, да-да — я ужасный человек, который не учитывает желания своей любимой девушки, не помнит, что ей нравится, и никак ее не балует. А она так сказочно меня расписала своим подругам, а она в предвкушении ждала и хотела похвастаться этой невъебительной дорогущей хренью, и так далее…

В общем, я слушал весь этот очередной ее бред, осыпанный лепестками роз с ног до головы, и, ощущая на расцарапанной шипами морде жар, охуевал. А когда она дошла до моего отца, мол, я в него пошел, мне только еблю подавай, и что даже моя мать не вытерпела — святая женщина, просто развернулся со своими подарками и ушел. Мне что-то еще кричали в спину, но уже было, честно говоря, все равно, я дотащился до первой попавшейся мусорки и зафинтилил туда все: и ободранный веник измятых цветов, и свой неудавшийся подарок, и надежды на Маринку.

Да ну нахер такую фигню на свою голову, если уже сейчас выливается в непонятный скандал, ой, бля… Я бросил взор на огни квартиры Маринки. Сентябрьские ночи у нас темные, и только у девы горел свет, а еще под тем одиноким фонарем, где я и застрял, вытряхивая из своих русых волос остатки зелени. А ведь был расчет на более романтическую ночь… С шампанским, с горячим сексом. Я тоскливо глянул на рассыпанные вокруг меня розовые лепестки и усмехнулся, вот ведь рассчитывал ими осыпать нашу постель перед тем, как… Ну, вы поняли… А теперь…

Мой ботинок растер эти нежно пахнущие умирающие пластинки, вминая их в горячий асфальт. М-да, наши ночи осенью до сих пор жаркие, как летом… обжигающие и жгучие.

***

— Дурак, мог бы и запомнить хоть раз, что хочет твоя девушка, — Иван встретил меня в три утра не слишком радушно, но до него было проще дотопать, нежели в центр города к себе.

— Можно подумать, ты помнишь, ага, я так и поверил, — огрызнулся я в ответ, стягивая ботинки в прихожей, спать хотелось неимоверно. Если учесть, что у братана обычно по четыре девки параллельно, то это, в принципе, по моему скромному разумению, просто невозможно.

— Нет, конечно, даже не пытаюсь запомнить, но я записываю, — нахально указали перстом вверх.

И я, матерясь, подумал с особой злорадностью: «Да что б тебя хоть одна разоблачила, наткнувшись на твой ежедневник в ноутбуке!», так он меня в этот момент задрал, а ведь раньше я своего брата и его великое умение обращаться с дамами приравнивал чуть ли не к божественному проявлению. Но как бы я не пыхтел, Иван был слишком хитер и скрытен, да и на баб действовал, как удав на кроликов. И чем только брал? Если учесть нашу с ним похожесть, думаю, что своими голубыми, как майское небо, блядскими глазками. Вот точно, наверняка ими, как глянет лукаво, и все — деваха уже в трусиках мокрёхонька и нездорово пялится, как блаженная, на моего брательника, ловя своими красными ушками каждое его липко-слащавое словцо. И ладно, если бы одна, эх, и почему такая невезуха, ничем меня особым природа не одарила, тоска…

Брат же меж тем рассуждал дальше:

— И вообще, одну иметь бабу в любовницах крайне неудобно: месячные, головные боли, хочу — не хочу, буду — не буду, и прочие закидоны чего только стоят.

— А если они у них совпадут по дням, — съязвил я, зевая на ходу и топая целенаправленно к мягкому угловому дивану.

— У троих — не совпадут, — заметили мне умудрено.

— А если все же… — я рухнул на диван и с блаженством вытянулся во всю свою длину, подминая под голову одну из диванных подушек с игривыми кисточками.

— Может, все же простынку постелить? — заметили в ответ с долей ехидства.

— Похер, — я уже практически спал.

— А если совпадет у троих, всегда есть четвертый беспроигрышный вариант, хех, держи Донжуан, — и меня с головой укрыли пушистым пледом. 

«Все-таки какой-никакой старший брат — это здорово», — подумал я, проваливаясь в небытие… Даже с его бесконечным образцовым бабьим раздражающим гаремом.

***

Учебу я проспал, основательно так, приехав к третьей паре. Маринка продолжала на меня прилюдно дуться, благостно принимая знаки внимания других парней. А вокруг меня закрутились девицы из других групп. Я всегда удивлялся. Вот зачем люди лезут в чужую жизнь и левые разборки? Это особенно чувствуется в первое время притирок в паре друг к другу, или, как в нашем случае, когда между нами пробежала очередная черная кошка.

С заинтересованными девами я был крайне вежлив, ни одному левому «кавалеру» шею не свернул, хотя имел полное моральное право. На все фыр-фыр Маринки не среагировал никак, тем более поцарапанная морда еще чесалась, так как царапины были обработаны только утром и обычной водкой, ибо у брата кроме нее и зеленки ничего не было. Последней же не рискнул: ходить покрашенным в изумрудный цвет через все лицо не сильно хотелось. И хотя я внешне и был будто отмороженный айсберг, но все же противостояние с Маринкой на пару с нашим «дружным» коллективом меня существенно измотало.

В семь вечера я был выжат как лимон, пропотевший, злой и уставший настолько, что буквально, когда дополз до дома, даже в душ не потащился, содрал с себя рубашку, прямо так через голову, не касаясь пуговиц, благо верхние из-за жары расстегнул еще в переполненном автобусе, и рухнул в старое кресло. Даже на пожрать не было сил, единственное, натруженные ноги поставил на журнальный столик, медленно, но верно впечатывая в него свои голые пятки. Сил хватило, когда перешагнул порог, стянуть ботинки вместе с провонявшими насквозь носками… Пиздец, ладно хоть дома прохладно.

Кайф, просто вот так вот откинуться на мягкую спинку кресла и закатить глаза…

В голове крутился образ разодетой Маринки, а еще ее супер-пупер шняга, которую, по моему предположению, она сама купила этим утром, чтобы показать всем, как на ней круто смотрится этот брендовый браслет. И что она своего не упустит, даже если ее бывший парень был откровенным лохом. Да впрочем, черт с ней. Надо отдохнуть и хоть что-то пожрать. Мать вряд ли что приготовила, но может все же не забыла меня, и перед тем, как уехать к подруге, оставила котлеток или супешника… Вот борща мамкиного очень даже захотелось и именно почему-то сейчас. Внезапно.

Вообще я не понимал родителей, и чем дальше, тем все больше для меня их поступки были откровенным старческим маразмом. Ну ладно, решили разойтись — Бог с вами, и ваше дело, но не ночевать дома под этим предлогом? Когда столько лет ничего — крышу делили без особых проблем. Вот какая логика тут? Мать сказала, что будет жить у подруги до отъезда в родной город. Отец провякал из разряда, что можешь и дома остаться, мол, не против, и смылся тут же сам, только, в отличие от мамы, не сказал к кому, куда и на сколько.

Эх, вздохнулось весьма тяжело, но можно и просто жареной картошки с яишенкой… Заебенить, и походу эти два эксклюзивных блюда мне придется готовить самому и очень даже часто.

Я помнил мамин родной город на берегу Волги, праздничные позолоченные маковки церквей, белоснежный основательный кремль, катера, баржи, набережную… Меня один раз забрасывали туда на все лето к ее родителям, и я очень даже впечатлился и рыбалкой, на которой пропадал все это время с дедом, и местными мужиками, и то, как, возвращаясь обратно с Волги, проходил одну аллею из высоких стройных кленов…

Вспомнилась она, как мне тогда показалось, совершенно случайно, более того, она словно живая оказалась у меня перед глазами, как будто я стоял на ее середине на залитом солнце пяточке, здесь и сейчас, и загорал. Даже клены показались все теми же с шелестящей листвой, правда, местами уже раскрашенные осенью в желто-охристый и рыже-красный. И лучи, падающие на меня, реально стали припекать стриженую шею и оголенные плечи…

Видение или морок, а может грань сна и яви, я еще подумал: «Вот ни хрена же уработался, не пожрамши вырубился». Но мне показалось в данный момент это так нормально, еще решил — ща подремлю, позже встану и доползу до кухни — пожру или просто даже чай горячий выхлебаю… на худой конец.

Как в этом непонятном необычном мороке на мою аллею вырулило трое парней, первые двое мне показались выцветшими, какими-то нереальными, словно тени или слепки, но тот, что задумчиво топал за ними — реальнее некуда. Худощавый с темно-русыми волосами, по мне, так внешность как внешность, ничего такого особого, а вот когда его серые глаза столкнулись на мгновение с моими, до жопы пробрало неприятным холодком. Даже показалось, что он самый настоящий, и видит меня всего вот такого, как есть, в одних джинсах с расстегнутой ширинкой, обнаженного по пояс, с голыми ступнями ног… что так приятно припекают прогретые осенним солнцем плиты.

Я стоял и пялился на него, как ненормальный, а он медленно шел мимо меня. И когда парень оказался за моей спиной, я не выдержал, было чувство, что что-то упускаю, что-то особое, самое важное в своей жизни, что вот если не обернусь и не схвачу его за руку — пожалею. Так я и сделал, его жар более чем реальной руки буквально обжег меня, он обернулся с таким страхом в глазах… Что я отпустил, вздрогнув, словно меня хлестанули по оголенным нервам, и, вышибив воздух емким хуком под дых, выкинули на поверхность моей ебнутой реальности.

Я распахнул зенки и, наверное, с полчаса не мог прийти в себя, сердце бухало в глотке, голова шла кругом, пиздец так пиздец, что это вообще было? Зато сонливость словно рукой сняло, и, еле отдышавшись, успокоив как мог свои нервы и колотящееся сердце, потащился до кухни. Потом, наверное, еще минут двадцать пялился в открытый холодильник, соображая и вспоминая, а что я вообще хотел от него, пока глаза не сконцентрировались на замерзших в глубокой тарелке котлетах, и любимый желудок не напомнил о себе родимом: «Пожрать бы, хозяИна, отощаем же!». С этой здравой мыслью дико урчащего живота я и достал соцзапасы и, мысленно поблагодарив маму за то, что не забыла о своем младшем блудном сыне, пошел разогревать себе ужин.

***

Задания, задания, задания… Чертовы преподы, двух недель не прошло с начала семестра, а уже хоть топись в вале всей этой чертовой информации, и это третий курс — пристрелите меня, а? Что же будет на четвертом, когда начнутся еще более углубленные спецпредметы? Я ухватился за учебу, как за спасательный круг, она хотя бы на время вышибла все мои мысли о Маринке, странные позывы, и даже вымыла из головы эту чертову потустороннюю аллею в далеком, как мне показалось, моем городе из детства и странного хрупкого парня. И чего мне он пригрезился, вот на кой? Ну ладно, если бы это была девка, тогда да — недотрах на лицо, конкретный диагноз, а с этим глазастым чудиком что делать прикажите?

В партию шахмат сыграть на досуге, зарубиться в компьютерные игры, или в картишки перекинуться, а может, в шашки? Пива выпить за задушевной беседой, так на какую тему ее заводить? Зачем мне он вообще сдался, какой-то потерянный, неизвестный и нелюдимый?

В голове всплыл тяжелый прошивающий взгляд серых очей… И чего они у него такие нереальные, словно светятся изнутри каким-то особым светом? Черт, ахинея какая-то в голову лезет. Ну, не в ладушки же мне с ним забавляться или совместно на подрочить? На последнем слове у меня почему-то вспыхнули уши, словно кто-то мог подслушать мои извращенные скачки мыслей. Не-еее, ну совсем охренеть, если думаю, как на пару с другим парнем дрочить. И вроде головой нигде не брякался. Я провел по оцарапанному лицу рукой, поцарапки тут же неприятно заныли, напоминая о шипах подарочных роз. Корочки в некоторых местах отстали, задрались, неприятно зачесавшись, да и пот от духоты разъедал их постоянно, а еще преследовала дурная мысль, что надо как бы побриться. Но бритвой елозить только по начинающему заживать подбородку не сильно хотелось. В общем, все было как-то неуютно и раздражающе. И хотя я только выпал из ванны, судя по тому, как свежую рубашку можно было снова отжимать, желание опять утопать под холодный душ возрастало в прогрессии.

Покарябанный фейс снова напомнил о вчерашнем дне рождения и моем громком фиаско. Чертова Маринка, вот чего ее не устраивал мой подарок? И как только Иван со всем этим своим разномастным бабьем разгребается, как не путается в этих бесконечных титьках, пиздах и прочем? Мне вот одной за глаза хватало с ее реактивным характером, а если это помножить на два, а если на три или четыре… И при этом разнообразить заскоки… Вырисовывающиеся перспективы до бесконечности изменчивых и совершенно непонятных женских особенностей меня настолько ошарашили, что я Ивана возвел практически в святые мученики или нерушимого героя всех и вся.

Не-еее, я так не могу, мне бы с одной совладать, и то видно все вышло боком. И только представил Маринку, как на ее образ вздернутого носика, хлопающих веерами длиннющих ресниц глазок и улыбчивого наглого ротика наложился снова этот несуразный парень. Да что с ним, черт подери?

И только я вспомнил этого пацана, как кто-то словно под зад пнул…

Вот сижу в своем кресле в обнимку с учебником по эконометрике. И вот уже словно лечу головой в колодец. Чееерт, удержите меня, остановите меня кто-нибудь! Наверное, так Алиса Льюиса Кэрролла кричала, когда падала в бездонную нору, ринувшись за белым кроликом, но в моем случае как такового зверья и тем более грызунов не наблюдалось, и это очень даже пугало. Может быть, левых скачущих зверушек я воспринял бы как сон или сказку, тут же все было реальнее некуда.

Это не то падение, не то полет длился, как мне показалось, мгновение, но как знать, может, где-то пролетела вечность и не одна…

Меня выкинуло в какую-то душную незнакомую комнату, и перед глазами оказались чьи-то вещи, разбросанные на смятой постели. Этажерки с книгами, стол, захлопнутый ноутбук, все как бы реально, но в то же время плоско, словно не по настоящему, как нарисованная кем-то картина с размазанными краями… Или нечеткое, вылинявшее фото, хотя постойте-ка, вот оно — прохладное дуновение ветерка и пряный запах дождя, перепутанный с морской свежестью. Я потянул носом, как голодный пес. Господи, у нас уже недели две ни капли, засуха и жара, я сделал несколько шагов и… Реальность резко изменилась, четко проявляясь, словно кто-то потусторонний навел необходимую резкость.

И буквально чуть не вляпался в тонкую фигуру стоящего у распахнутого окна парня. Он отражался в черноте стекол и смотрел в темноту дождя как-то опустошенно и одиноко. Я точно сошел с ума… Было слышно, как шумит за окном ливень, чувствовался запах мокрой листвы, и, кажется, даже то, как пахнет влажный затылок парня, мне показалось, чем-то морским с горчинкой и свежим, наверное, гелем для тела. Видно, он недавно, как и я, принимал душ…

Маринка всегда пахла сладким и фруктовым, то персиками, то апельсинами.

И вот нахрена я их сравниваю, на кой?

С другой стороны, этот навязчивый морок что-то от меня требовал, типа квеста, я точно понимал — что если не сделаю ничего, мне отсюда не выбраться. Как в какой-то сраной бродилке-игре застряну на непроходимом уровне. Но что мне сделать? Что вообще хочу от этого парня?

Я сделал неуверенный шаг, а после положил свои ладони на его узкие плечи. То, как он одеревенел от моего прикосновения и как в отражении распахнулись его глаза, мне сказало о многом. Да, он напуган не меньше, чем я, если не больше, вот же ж Дьявол, как бы в окно не сиганул, а вдруг у него не первый этаж?

Мне пришлось впиться в него сильнее пальцами и, шагнув еще ближе, тихо прошептать на его ухо, чуть касаясь носом его мокрых ершистых волос:

— Не бойся… Не надо прыгать из окна… Я не причиню тебе зла…

А затем все же на всякий пожарный обнять, заключить его в свои объятья, одной рукой вжимая пацана в себя за талию, а второй — на уровне груди. Вдруг все же ринется в окно, кто его знает, может, он меня и не слышит… Я буквально влип в его спину и, чуть наклонившись, уткнулся носом в его затылок. Да, я не ошибся… морская свежесть… Парень был примерно моего роста, но главное, от него разливалось такое чарующее тепло, можно сказать, что жар, который был настолько желанным в данный момент. Он истекал из его напряженного тела волнами, окутывал меня и словно питал на каком-то неведомом мне уровне, что я, потеревшись об его затылок лбом, тихо попросил:

— Давай немного так постоим, а потом я уйду…

Я увидел, как его испуганный взгляд очей, что пытался просверлить мои глаза навылет, чуть утих. Парень прикрыл свои серебристые глазищи, а затем, подняв ладони, накрыл мои обнимающие руки сверху, и я почувствовал, как его обжигающая энергия вдруг заменяется на нежную теплоту, умиротворение и душевное спокойствие. Словно я растворился в нем и стал на какое-то мгновение с ним одним целым. Казалось, нирвана длится бесконечность… И мы зависли в открытом космосе, укрытые от всех невзгод уютным защитным коконом внутреннего тепла, замерев с ним у распахнутого окна, слушая песнь осеннего дождя за окном и вдыхая проникающую в комнату свежесть…

Очнулся я утром в том же самом кресле, с которого и ушел в этот непонятный для меня морок, и, когда распахнул глаза, с ужасом посмотрел на часы: было шесть утра. Нет, я не проспал и к своему удивлению не забыл, как обычно, свой странный реалистичный сон, помня все мелочи, вплоть до прикосновений этого нереального пацана, то, как стучало его сердце под моей рукой, сначала учащенно, загнанно, потом медленно и плавно — тягуче, вторя в такт моему…

«Нет, такого точно невозможно в реальной жизни», — заверил я себя, собираясь с мыслями, запихивая все свои ненормальные ощущения и тем более их осмысление куда поглубже и подальше.

Меня ждал новый учебный день, опять липкие взгляды и ерничество ненужных мне людей, навязчивое приставание, осуждающие или жалеющие взгляды. Черт, вот же ж мерзость-то, но не мог не отметить, что во второй раз я очнулся куда спокойнее и приятнее, чем когда меня вышвырнуло там, из аллеи, шибанув по всему нутру емко и болезненно, словно катком прошлись или протянули всего через игольное ушко.


	2. Странности одного

_**Игорь**_

Оксана подошла ко мне первой и разбила бойкотирование моей скромной персоны. Отчуждение получилось само собой, на Маринку у нас многие засматривались, особенно на ее пышные титьки и круглую задницу. И за счет того, что я увел деву первым, среди парней на моем курсе у меня как-то не получилось найти приятеля, не говоря уже о друге. Девицы же поделились ровно на два лагеря — сочувствующие моей бывшей девушке и интересующиеся мной. Но пока и те, и другие выжидали. Видно, еще до конца не решив окончательно, разбежались мы с ней или нет.

Оксана же была моей давней знакомой чуть ли не с детского садика, мы с ней немного как-то тусили, типа встречались. И даже пару раз перепихнулись. Нет, я не был у нее первым, как и она у меня. И потом вот не нравится мне, когда дева практически со мной одного роста, да еще такая жилистая и плоская, практически без особых сексапильных форм.

Я слушал вполуха Оксану, что уверено села в лекционке рядом со мной. Ее треп не обременял и даже успокаивал. И смотря, как Маринка, пристроившись на столе лектора своей упертой задницей, демонстрирует свои коленочки с ямочками, обтянутые кружевными чулочками, давно облизывающемуся на нее Михаилу, поплыл в воспоминаниях…

О, да… Маринка просто обожала длинные чулки и считала это весьма сексуальным, я особо не спорил, что греха таить, это было удобно, нагнуть ее где-нибудь пошло раком и, задрав юбку повыше, просто сместить кружевные плавочки чуть вбок. Если в этот эпичный момент у меня были припасены гондоны, я ее пользовал во влажную сладкую вагинку, если же не было под рукой — в упругую тугую задницу… М-да…

Губешки у нее были что надо, аккуратненькие, малиновые, да и клитерок игривой бусиной всегда просился на ласки, твердел буквально на глазах. А еще Маринка всегда была еблива от природы не меньше меня, горячая, открытая, сногсшибательная баба.

Эх, мои глаза отследили, как Мишка рукой начал лапать Маринкину коленку.

Подойти бы сейчас к ней, развести бы властно бедра, задрать бы повыше, так, чтобы открылась вся промежность, или еще лучше, что б она своими ногами оплела мою талию, и нагло послать этого засранца Михаила. Вот ведь скот — который месяц так и норовит Маринку к своим рукам пригрести, был бы повод.

— Вот я и говорю… — из окаменевшего состояния глубокой задумчивости вывела меня Оксана.

— М-ммм, о чем? — пришлось недоуменно поднять на нее свои глаза.

— Я про то, что симфонический оркестр приезжает из Москвы, представляешь! — Оксана даже бровью не повела, хотя, судя по ее глазам, поняла, что мной был успешно просран весь ее монолог. — Вот я и говорю, может, сходим? У меня пара билетов есть.

— Билеты? — начал я только вникать в ситуацию, походу меня приглашают хитрожопым способом на свидание. — Разве ты не собиралась с кем-то другим пойти?

— Ну… — Оксана замялась, а затем повернулась ко мне спиной, явно что-то разыскивая в своей сумке, и мой взгляд зацепился за ее завитки темно-русых волос на тонкой белоснежной шее, снова выдергивая меня из пространства и времени. Шея точно была, но не такая тонкая и белая, можно сказать, чуть смугловатая, и волосы немного темнее и не кудрявые, а прямые и влажные, пахнущие… 

Моя рука протянулась сама собой, и пальцы осторожно коснулись закрученных локонов Оксаны, та хихикнула, избежав моих непрошеных прикосновений:

— Игорь, ты чего? Щекотно же! — на меня глянули зеленые с желтыми крапинками глаза.

Я отшатнулся, очи были совсем не те и по форме, и выражению, и цвету. Красивые, но совершенно пустые для меня.

— Прости, так с кем ты хотела сходить?

— С сестрой, но та не сильно хотела и…

— Сходи, я сам не люблю классическую музыку… — соврал, выдав первое, что пришло в голову.

Оксана глянула на Маринку и, скрестившись с ней убийственным взглядом, пробормотала:

— Врешь.

— Вру, — честно ответил. — Оксан, прости, ты замечательный человек и все прочее, но мне необходимо время.

— Знаешь, девушку, которой ты нравишься, называть — замечательным человеком… М-да, Ветров, ты, как и всегда, в своем репертуаре. Никогда не меняешься. А после тебя снова уведет очередная грудастая дура, — буркнули недовольно мне.

— Ну да, а твоя сестра не любит классической музыки, так я и поверил, — оскалился я на ее подъебку своей.

— Ну, ради меня она бы и перетерпела, а ты западаешь на все пышные буфера в округе, разве нет? — обиженно надулись в ответ.

— Ну… — я заглянул Оксане хитро в глаза и нагло продолжил: — Не отрицаю, люблю дойки и побольше. Они классно трясутся, когда трахаешь девку.

— Пошляк, — Оксана двинула мне по затылку и пересела вперед.

— Угу, привет сестричке, если у нее трешка, телефончик дай.

Да, я — подонок, думайте что хотите, но снова дергать чувства Оксанки не хотелось, я еще тогда понял, что эта дева не моя и не для меня. И ее нулевой размер груди на поролоне был тут совсем ни при чем. Первая моя любовь и такой не имела, а только мелкие соски на ребрах. Хотя отрицать очевидное глупо. Увы, я часто западаю на фигуристых девушек, как было и с Маринкой, просто отказывают мозги, а вернее, они разжижаются и сливаются в мошонку, и соображать уже не хочется, просто плывешь по течению, берешь, что к тебе дрейфует прямо в руки, и ебешь. Но есть у меня пунктик на низеньких девушек, потому как, когда дамы надевают свои чертовы каблуки, мне приятно осознавать, что я все же выше их, даже несмотря на эти их неудобные копыта, а не они меня.

***

Разговор с Оксаной сделал свое хитрое дело, под конец пар ко мне подошла пока еще надутая Марина:

— М-ммм, Игорь, поговорим, может быть?

— О чем? — я смотрел, как часть наших сбегают с последней пары, жара, духота, да и государственное регулирование национальной экономики — это окончательный выверт мозгов.

— О нас, но только не здесь, — Маринка стояла передо мной прямо, смотрела в глаза так, как будто мы и не ссорились, я глянул мельком на заинтересованные рыла одногруппников и согласился, прилюдно трясти грязным бельем не особо хотелось.

Что ж, выслушаем, чего от меня снова хотят. Я шел за Маринкиными плавно покачивающими бедрами и кроме, как «Зажать и трахнуть!», ничего не всплывало.

Мы уже отошли порядком, чему я даже удивился, неужели девушка решила замять нашу с ней ссору, если бы хотела окончательно порвать, довела бы до первого угла и облила бы помоями презрения, но тут меня явно уводили подальше ото всех. И мало того, что в этом факте уже не было сомнений, но это пока меня и не настораживало, а наоборот, разжигало интерес, и вот интересно, чего она удумала на этот раз. Мы как раз проходили мимо лабораторных кабинетов и подсобок, как моя дева остановилась, а после, глянув, не идет ли кто за мной, схватила меня за руку:

— Просто молчи, — шепнули влажно мне и потянули в полутень первой подсобки и, когда я очумело за ней зашел, влипли своим гибким мягким телом в мое…

Ой, бля, что делается, я ж не железный и даже не дрочил еще ни разу после ее днюхи.

Мой возмущенный рот накрыли своими сладкими, пахнущим фруктовым блеском, губами, потянув по-хозяйски за шею руками на себя и даже стандартного «фи» не сказали на мою недобритую морду. Беря меня буквально приступом, сплетаясь с моим языком своим влажным и теплым, а потом, задрав нагло юбку до талии, показали прозрачно-кружевные стринги, а сверху расстегнули пару пуговок на кофточке так, чтобы был виден полуспавший с шикарных мягких округлостей груди лифчик.

Млять, чертовы женщины. Знают, чем нашего брата брать, в штанах накатило знатно. Тело отреагировало тут же — ебать, это же Маринка — моя Маринка, страстная шалава, ебучая поблядушка — да Бог ты мой. Деваха же крутанулась на своих шпильках и, повернувшись ко мне упругой попкой, выпятила ее на меня, сделав соблазнительную стойку.

Усе, я поплыл…

Маринка же оперлась руками о стенку и, повернув изящно голову, полуоборотом глянула на меня своими блядкими глазами, полными желания, еще и губки томно облизала. Окончательный пиздец для моих и так не соображающих мозгов!

— Давай, вставь мне…

— Ага, — я, как дурак, огладил ее бедра, которые она чуть раскрыла, давая полный доступ к себе, сместил стринги девы в сторону рукой, подразнил влажные губешки, потер немного ее напрягшийся клитерок, от чего Маринка призывно застонала. 

Пальцами провел между налитых лепестков…

М-дааа, текла моя Маринка буквально с пол-оборота, черт, и чего резинок в карман не сунул, когда выходили? Вот же ж невезуха. Посему, отпав от Маринкиного нежного бутона, который уже готов был меня пропустить внутрь своей горячей влажностью, решил заняться другим не менее занимательным входом в мою прекрасную деву, ощупав ее сжавшийся анус.

Задницей резко вильнули, недовольные губы, на которых еще остались крупицы блеска, настойчиво подсказали:

— Не туда.

— У меня презервативов нет.

— Плевать.

Вот это меня тут же отрезвило, что за черт? Я даже руку убрал от зада Марины, зеркально перехватил второй деву за бедра.

— А мне нет.

Да что б Маринка дала туда да без гондона? С ее вечными — беременеть не буду, рано еще. Насторожило не по-детски. Я сжал девушку в руках до ее призывного стона, недоуменно буркнув:

— С чего вдруг такая щедрость?

— Ни с чего, просто хочу туда, — заметили мне, а затем раздраженно вильнули обнаженными ягодицами. — Ну, чего же медлишь?

Что-то во всем этом было не так — окончательно бредово, отчего мой дружок в штанах тут же повял. Зачем ей рисковать и залетать от меня, если я такой никчемный упоротый парень, который ее не любит, не ценит, не чтит и так далее. Подвязать на ребенка, что ли? Или приревновала, что ко мне сегодня клеилась Оксана, но это же полный бред чистой воды. Я оглядел ее в полумраке подсобки…

И все же хороша, чертовски хороша дева. Лизнул взглядом Маринкины оголенные части тела, что словно подсвечивались изнутри. Округлые, призывно выпяченные ягодицы, сжавшийся между ними темноватый анус, видневшуюся под ним пизденку с аккуратной выбритой киской, скользнул взором вверх по напряженной спине, плечам, шее и уперся в забранные наверх темно-каштановые волосы и снова вспомнил совершенно другого человека.

Осознание, что я стою в подсобке с полуналитым членом в штанах и сравниваю готовую к сексу свою, можно сказать, родную девушку с незнакомым нереальным пацаном, покоробило окончательно. Член вообще скис. Не-еее, ну я так не играю, в голове всплыло: «Я что, не мужик, что ли? Раз на бабу уже не встает».

Я прижался к ее попке своим пахом и вдруг понял, что обратно член на подвиги не собирается. Огладил изогнутую спину и привлек Маринку к себе, вжимая ее в свою грудь, лапая бесстыдно полуобнаженные сиськи — раньше это срабатывало на раз-два, но теперь охи и вздохи Маринки на теребки ее оголенных сосков, которые я ей освободил, стянув лифчик нагло вниз, меня не заводили, как и ее вихляния голых ягодиц по моей ширинке. Я, наклонившись, уперся своим носом в ее шею и прикрыл глаза, может, запах спасет положение…

М-ммм… От девы пахло знакомо сладко и пряно, персиками с корицей. И-иии…

Именно «и-иии», эффекта ноль, мне явно не хватало чего-то другого, к примеру, морской свежести. Сознание подкинуло опять эту чертову влажную мужскую шею и наложило на образ Маринкиного затылка короткие непослушные, потемневшие от воды пряди… Я даже отпрянул от девы, отчего та, пошатнувшись, чуть не полетела на пол со своих высоких каблуков, но вовремя уперлась грудью и руками в спасительную стену.

— Знаешь… — я рвано проверял свою одежду, заправляя то, что девица успела у меня вытащить или распотрошить на мне. — Я пас, без презервативов пусть тебя Мишка ебет.

Маринка застыла, а потом, одернув свою юбку, фурией развернулась ко мне, титьки она складывала в свой лиф шедеврально, буквально как боец одевается на сигнал подъема. Раз — два, и будто вообще между нами не было горячей сцены.

После мне зазвездили по роже, обозвали гребаным импотентом и вылетели вон, добавив на расцарапанном розами лице еще и следы от своих ухоженных коготков. Что я там говорил про окончательный пиздец? Угу, вот теперь был он самый — родной и бесповоротный. С заглавной такой буквы «Пи».

Ну ладно, хоть коленом не зафинтилила по поджавшимся яйцам. А ведь, оценив емкую пощечину девы, я реально осознал, что могла — с нее станется. Парни как-то трепались, да я только тогда, дурень, не верил — думал, что специально наговаривают, чтобы сбить мой интерес и убрать конкурента — что Маринка одному из своих бывших так отоварила, когда тот решил вернуть ее обратно прежнему любовнику без Маринкиного на то согласия. Но, даже не веря однокурсникам, я все же посочувствовал горе экс-любовнику, честно говоря, от одного представления такого сам ощутил привкус металла у себя во рту. И что-то такая перспектива меня не сильно вдохновляла. Но все же нельзя отрицать, Маринка деваха была красивой, сильной, заводной, как огонь, и обжигающей. Мне показалось тогда, что риск того стоил, и я сунул свою бренную шею в эту заманчивую петлю, пока дева застряла в пустоте между двумя любовниками, нагло перехватил ее и сделал своей. И если бы не ее периодически повторяющиеся закидоны по: шмоткам, украшениям и прочему — которые меня окончательно задрали за последнее время, а также довольно стервозный характер, Маринка девой была знатной.

Видно, я был недостоин данного убойного жеста, и это радовало как никогда, или мою даму так ввергнул в шок тот факт, что я ее не хочу. Я прекрасно чувствовал девичьи настырные пальчики поверх брюк на моей эрекции, пока мы лизались в подсобке, и, думаю, когда пахом прижимался к ее ягодицам, Маринка поняла, что у меня стояка на ее прелести нет, отчего меня так лихо и окрестили импотентом, хлестанув снова по роже.

Я, наверное, проторчал в подсобке с полчаса, прокручивая всю нашу недавнюю сцену у себя в голове, а затем решил забить на лекцию, все равно ее просрал окончательно, и потащился домой. За сумку, оставленную в лекционке, не боялся, в ней красть было нечего, разве что тетрадку с ручкой и связку ключей. Завтра заберу, может, кто и прихватит с собой или отдаст в деканат. Но идти с такой опухающей буквально на глазах рожей — да в аудиторию на середине лекции, не-еее, увольте. Возьму запасные ключи у тети Оли, нашей соседки, или в крайнем случае залезу в квартиру через балкон — второй этаж, ничего сложного — проделывал такое и не раз, особенно когда учился в школе.

***

Жара меня доконает, соседки не было, посему, обливаясь потом, просто залез на балкон первого этажа, а потом по пожарной лестнице поднялся к себе, люк у нас никогда не был забаррикадирован в отличие от соседей, так что оставалось только протиснуться в форточку, и ты дома. Мне показалось, что за счет пота мое тело в нее влетело словно по маслу, вжик вперед ногами и готово — я на кухне.

Распахнув полупустой холодильник, немного покайфовал то ли от вида недоеденных вчера котлет с аппетитной корочкой застывшего жира, то ли от приятной прохлады. Что ж жара-то такая? В августе и то было куда прохладнее. А затем, водрузив половину холодной котлеты на кусок ржаного хлеба, слопал такой импровизированный бутерброд в два жевка. Перед глазами все еще стояли разборки в подсобке, да и щека полыхала нещадно. Господи, пока полз домой, со стыда чуть не помер от ехидных взглядов девиц на мою полыхающую небритую морду, словно на весь лоб у меня светила неоновыми огнями надпись: «Получил пощечину от бабы. По заслугам!».

Мягкое, удобное до безобразия кресло приняло меня в себя обычно с тихим шелестом, а все же Маринка с попки — это нечто! Внизу снова накатило, и я, расстегнув ремень и пояс брюк, раскрыл ширинку…

Приспустить немного штаны для удобства и вытащить свое налитое хозяйство — было минутным делом. Затем подтянуть подсобравшиеся яйца за мошонку вверх, так, чтобы раскрытый замок не цеплял нежную кожу снизу, расставить чуть шире ноги и, прикусив губу, провести по возбужденному стволу, осторожно, но верно залупляя его до упора, бляяя…

Может, зря отказал Оксанке, да и слишком подозрительно отнесся к предложению Маринки, а ведь не будь я таким упоротым придурком, вряд ли сейчас занимался этим сраным онанизмом.

Откинулся на спинку кресла, выгибаясь от приятной волны, что прошила мое тело. Смочить слюной покрасневшую возбужденную головку, провести большим пальцем сзади под уздечкой и представить…

Подсобка, Маринка, как она стоит ко мне обнаженной своей задницей и, маняще прогибаясь, трется об меня… Только почему-то плавные полноватые бедра Маринки очень быстро заменились худыми и ломкими. Ну, что за черт? Оксанка? Поднял глаза выше и вместо кудряшек увидел снова мужской своенравный затылок. И я в него явно падал, как ныряльщик в холодную прорубь, трындец…

Я зажмурил глаза и, когда движение, как мне показалось, кончилось, окончательно охренел. Звуки по первости отсутствовали, они как бы запаздывали за кадром разворачивающего вокруг меня полинявшего фильма, но мне и этого хватило однозначно.

Во-первых, я стоял с приспущенными штанами и с возбужденным членом в руках наперевес, словно с каким-то оружием. Во-вторых, вокруг меня молча «шумела» толпа выцветших и немного нереальных, будто нарисованных штрихами и линиями, молодых людей. Смотрелось это немного странно. Часть спешащих куда-то юношей и девушек, подобно рыбам, открывали рты и о чем-то явно болтали, часть просто уперто продвигалась мимо размытыми неясными силуэтами. И в-третьих, слава всем Богам, они меня не видели — я скосил взгляд на свой залупленый член и рвано сглотнул. Это точно, что я для них был невидимка, иначе визгу и криков было бы не избежать, и еще что удивляло, как очень рационально и планомерно они все обходили вокруг меня, словно потоки воды обтекают небольшой каменистый остров.

Первым делом попробовал натянуть, а вернее втолкать в штаны то, что вталкиваться, увы, не собиралось. Это было похоже на кошмарный сон, когда, к примеру, бьешь врага по морде, а ощущение, как тупо хлопаешь по подушке, и этот гад еще и с издевкой улыбается тебе во всю свою наглую харю. Так было и здесь. Да, я держал налитый член в руках, но не чувствовал при этом прикосновений пальцев на своем перевозбужденном органе. Если бы это все происходило в реали, да он бы только от всей этой толпы тут же сдулся и сам чуть ли не впрыгнул бы обратно в труселя, сжимаясь, как во время морозов. А тут…

Брюки при этом вверх не подтягивались, но в тоже время и не сваливались окончательно, держась на честном слове, хотя я мог их схватить за пояс, расстегнутый ремень и шлейки, ладно… Затравленно оглядев спешащих вокруг меня людей, понял, что это какой-то вуз или институт, а потом тихим рокотом, возрастая с каждой минутой, пришел звук, он заполнил вокруг меня все пространство, затем последовал хлопок, и окружение протискивающихся вокруг меня парней и девушек словно проявилось как на старых фотографиях, что еще печатали на специальной бумаге, используя пленку и реактивы. Осознание, что мои уши слышат этот гомон толпы, пришло немного позже, с небольшим оттягом, и следом за ним я увидел его… Того — кто мне стал постоянно грезиться в эти чертовы жаркие дни и во сне, и наяву.


	3. Странности другого

_**Павлик**_

Боже, когда этот кто-то меня обнял руками, вжимая мою спину в себя, я думал, что сдохну прямо тут. В голове от паники заклубился плотный туман, как вата. И я перестал и вовсе соображать здраво, мысли то разбегались в разные стороны, то сталкивались и валились в никуда, буквально в пропасть леденящего страха, что разверзлась у моих ног. 

И ни одна не радовала, как и всплывшая поверх всех дума о неизвестном призраке усопшей девы с уничтоженного кладбища — неужели дама с кринолином проследила, где я живу?

И что теперь делать? Попа вызывать или какого экзорциста? А вообще, последние у нас в городе есть?

Кроме всего этого я с ужасом пытался вспомнить, были ли у меня в роду шизофреники. Но, как ни старался, ни хера не выходило, кроме того, что вроде явных не наблюдалось, разве что очень скрытые. Да и из возраста воображаемых друзей я вроде как выпал и давно, а может, эта ненормальность в нашей семье начнется с меня? И я и есть тот самый жутко скрытый единственный и неповторимый шизофреник?

Я чувствовал, как одна из невидимых рук обхватила меня за талию, а вторая прижалась к моей груди, и я вдруг услышал, как громко колотится мое сердце. Вот никогда до этого и не слышал, как оно бьется во мне. А после мне явно уткнулись в затылок. Это что получается, незнакомка-то с меня ростом? Я, конечно, не великан, но выходило, что дева рослая. Черт, вот не очень я люблю, когда дамы выше меня.

Эти путающиеся мысли меня немного отвлекли, тут, понимаешь ли, меня тискают — причем неизвестно кто, а я о такой херне волнуюсь. Мой безумный взгляд уставился в распахнутое окно, третий этаж, вот чего-то неохота туда сигать. И убиться насмерть — не убьюсь, а только что покалечусь, причем на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Блядство-то какое, сеструха, где тебя носят, когда ты мне так нужна?

На мое ушко жарко подышали и очень тихо попросили:

— Давай немного так постоим, а потом я уйду…

Я уставился на закрытую часть окна, где в отражении должно было виднеться лицо, там, над моим плечом… Но, как и прежде, ничего не увидел, а затем вдруг почувствовал, как этот яростный жар от невидимки переходит в нежное, чуть покалывающее под ее ладонями тепло, как оно разливается по всему моему телу, окутывает, успокаивает, заполняет меня всего, ласково убаюкивает… Унося за собой весь мой страх и ужас.

Лучше прикрыть свои глаза, и коль они слепы, надо попробовать узреть мою ночную гостью по-другому. И когда я это захотел от всего сердца, то вдруг каким-то непонятным чувством увидел сзади себя святящуюся бирюзово-синим светом полупрозрачную расплывчатую фигуру, и тут же почувствовал горьковатый травяной запах. Как мне показалось, это был пустырник с небольшими оттенками кофе, а еще ароматом липы. Каким образом замешивались эти три составляющих в одно, я не мог понять, но это действительно было так. Словно личный код или росчерк пера незнакомки.

Не знаю, сколько минут мы простояли в обнимку, греясь в общем коконе тепла и слушая ночной дождь… Мне казалось, время тянется бесконечно, и что я даже задремал…

Как вдруг резко все пропало, я даже пошатнулся и чуть не вылетел в это чертово окно, потому что невидимая дева и ее обнимающие руки исчезли в одно мгновение. Я услышал, как Кларка, матерясь на дождь и меня, глухаря, открывает входные двери своим ключом. Я же от бессилия и навалившейся реальности сполз под окно на пол, сначала на колени, а потом вообще плюхнулся назад, мелко дрожа от пережитого.

— Пашка, черт, ты что, дрыхнешь? Я минут десять звонила, пришлось чертовы ключи искать, — Кларка, мокрая с головы до ног, фыркая, протопала в коридор, завернула в мою комнату и, увидев, как я попой подпираю пол, замерла в дверях. — Что с тобой? Ты что, болен?

Сестра подлетела ко мне и, приложив свою узкую, влажную от капель дождя ладонь на мой вспотевший от слабости лоб, тяжело вздохнула:

— Вроде температуры нет. Не пугай меня и мать, еще не хватало, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, — она оглядела открытую фрамугу и, передернув плечами, потянулась ее закрывать. — Ты что, решил полетать на ночь глядя? М-ммм…

— Нет… — еле выдавил из себя.

— Вот и прекрасно, щас переоденусь, я насквозь мокрая, этот зонт ни хера не спасает, на улице так хлестает, что у меня из сухого только макушка, — она еще на раз цепко оглядела меня, а позже задорно подмигнула. — И будем пить горячий чай, я по дороге домой купила пирожные эклеры, должно на всех хватить.

Рядом со старшей сестренкой меня стало отпускать, слушать, как она насвистывает веселую задорную мелодию, затем плещется в душе, вот то, что он точно будет обжигающе горячим, я даже не сомневался. Мои руки поставили на автомате чайник и, когда он закипел, заварили черный чай и покрепче.

— Что же такое со мной творится? — задал я себе вопрос вслух, смотря на эклеры.

— Может, ты влюбился? — Клара сушила на ходу волосы и, падая на стул, заметила моему задумчивому взору: — Знаешь, разговаривать с пирожными — последнее дело. Ты не находишь? А, Павел?

Я отрицательно помотал головой, мол, ни то, ни другое.

— Ну, как знаешь, только, пожалуйста, не сигай из окна от неразделенной любви, не вешайся, не топись и не режь вены.

— То есть травиться можно? — подъебнул я сестру, окончательно возвращаясь в наше обыденное измерение.

— Ну, коль остришь, еще не все мозги проеб, значит, не все потеряно. Так что ешь сладкое, пей чай и спать. Мать вернется только утром.

***

Валентина меня ждала у подъезда, вернее делала вид, что проходила мимо. Я еще не полный даун и прекрасно помнил, что ее квартира не в первом подъезде, а в четвертом, а значит, дева нарезала вокруг моего, как голодная акула в поиске очередной жертвы, и что ей нужно от меня, пока было неясно.

— Ой, Павлуша!

Ой, да меня-таки заметили, черт, придется говорить с бывшей Олега. А как бы не хотелось, вот честное слово.

— Привет, Валя.

— Я у тебя хотела спросить, да все никак не получалось…

Ну да, в одном доме живем и учимся в одном университете. Конечно, обстоятельства — и да, я понимаю, она на инязе, я на химическом, разные корпуса, разные расписания, разные жизни — практически параллельные вселенные.

— Обстоятельства, сам понимаешь, ты там — я здесь. И потом, у нас расписание такое плотное, наверняка и у вас так же, да и корпуса далеко находятся географический и иностранных языков.

— Химический, — поправил я ее снова, ну надо же, все оказалось практически чика в чику.

— Ну да, химический…

Угу, он самый — родной, в общем, год — никак, а тут два раза, и сутки не прошло… Точно не пересекающиеся параллели.

— Так что спросить-то хотела? — вернул я деву в нужное русло.

— М-ммм, да так, — замялась Валя, а потом, все же сжав кулачки, прояснила: — А Олег тебе пишет?

— Нет, — ответил честно, спрашивать «А тебе?» было глупо, итак понятно, что ни фига, иначе бы не пасла меня тут с утра пораньше.

— Значит, не помирились?

— Нет.

А вот это было крайне странно, раз Олег узнал, что мы целовались на выпускном, а в том закрытом классе никого точно не было, я, конечно, сам был выпивши, но точно все проверил, прежде чем затевать разговор по душам с пьяненькой Валькой. Лично я точно Олежке не говорил, что мы сосались, сидя на приступочке у доски. А если не я, то… кто? Один вариант — Валька. Так почему ее вдруг заинтересовало, в каких мы с Олегом отношениях, тем паче более года спустя?

— М-ммм, тебе же в ту же сторону, что и мне, пойдем, а то опоздаем.

Мои глаза, наверное, приобрели углы, Валя предлагала поехать в университет вместе, конечно, химфак находился на две остановки дальше главных корпусов, где располагался иняз. И хоть в словах девы было все логично, но это еще больше настораживало. Валька никогда логикой не отличалась и тем более разумностью своих же действий, это был человек импульса. Шандарахнуло так — и мы поскакали таким коленкором, звездануло этак — и мы полетели этаким зигзагом и так далее, вариаций было много до бесконечности. Но я все же согласился, мне просто стало интересно, а что же дальше. Да и потом, Валюшка все же красивая деваха, в компании которой любой мужик хотел бы побывать, пусть даже временно. И я не был, увы, исключением.

Когда сели в автобус, Вальку понесло на поговорить. Она что-то вспоминала из прошлого, призывно хихикала, да так, что все парни в автобусе уже к следующей остановке смотрели на меня врагами. Женщины при этом кривили недовольно губки и отворачивались. Я же слушал Вальку через слово, не вникая в ее безостановочный треп, и тупо лыбился в бесконечность городских улочек, что мелькала за окном…

Пока меня не подхватили за подбородок и, повернув властно к себе, не накрыли мои губы своими.

«Что?» — всплыло в голове, и мой распахнутый рот захватил Валькин бойкий язычок. От нее пахло мятной жвачкой, а еще лимонной шипучкой.

Почему? Рука девы притянула меня за шею к себе, и я ощутил замершую тишину вокруг нас, в ушах зазвенело… И только я стал отвечать, как Валька по-хозяйски отпихнула меня:

— Ну, в общем, договорились.

Она уже развернулась к дверям, как услышала растерянное мое:

— О чем?

— О свидании, и не забудь в шесть в «Прометее», Лизка придет с Федором, ты же их помнишь из «б» класса… — мне послали воздушный поцелуй и, подмигнув хитрым глазом, выскользнули в распахнувшуюся дверь.

— Я идиот… — наверное я сказал это слишком громко, так как стоящий рядом парень в бейсболке хищно ухмыльнулся, подтвердив мой глобальный вывод вслух:

— Абсолютный.

***

До обеда я был в полной прострации от того, как мне лихо навязали свидание, да в такой, что ночные приключения у окна ушли на второй план, и я бы о них вообще не вспомнил, наверное, совсем, если бы это самое шизанутое состояние снова не повторилось.

Я шел за Аркашкой и Лешкой в столпотворении большого перерыва. Все спешили в столовку пожрать, и я оказался не исключением. Сначала почувствовал тот самый сложный запах пустырника и липы, замешанных на кофе, а после словно меня выдернули из реали. Спины друзей исчезли за другими, а сама толпа стала меня странно обтекать, как невидимый остров с подводными рифами, и только я замер, обалдевая от этих зрительных спецэффектов, как к моей руке тут же прикоснулись:

— Помоги мне…

— Что? — выдавил я из себя в полубреду, боясь пошевелиться.

— Уф, так ты все же меня слышишь, а я думал нет, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Слова были словно прозрачные, их даже не шептали, а будто произносили, еле шевеля губами на самой отдаленной грани сознания.

— Чем? — ответил я тихо, боясь, что проходящие мимо на меня косо посмотрят, мол, совсем чокнутый, беседует сам с собой. Но люди как шли — так и топали мимо, вообще не замечая меня.

— Этим…

В мою руку, удерживаемую невидимкой, уперлось что-то горячее и влажное… Я недоуменно провел по этому предмету пальцами и… окончательно охерел… нащупав увесистый налитый горячий член. Да быть того не может! Но сжавшиеся яйца под ним, которые я нашарил своими же пальцами, утверждали обратное — еще как может. Вот тебе и баба с кринолином, я сжал невидимый ствол и с нажимом залупил нагло сунутый мне орган. На ухо призывно застонали, да так, что я шарахнулся от стыда в сторону. Но руку не отпустили, более того толкнулись снова, рыкнув из разряда «Бляяяя!».

Какое тут «бля!»?

— Отпусти меня, ебнутый извращенец!

Крикнул-то я крикнул, но, видно, никто из рядом бегущих меня не услышал, даже голову не повернули на мою вопящую персону, спеша по своим делам дальше.

— Чего вопишь, как баба? Видишь, у меня проблема, и я застрял, наверное, из-за нее.

— Наверное? — не, я точно туплю сегодня и потом… — Какая я тебе баба? Надо бабу — лови любую, и пусть она тебе дрочит, а лучше сосет.

— Если бы мог — так и сделал, но в этом чертовом мире из всех только ты для меня осязаемый и реальный, все же остальные, как туман над водой, не крепче ряби, — возразили мне более четко.

И я понял, что голос все же да — с мужскими нотками, и чего раньше не разобрал?

— Тогда отдрочи себе сам, — я снова дернулся, но держали крепко.

— Не могу, не получается, мой член не чувствует, когда я это делаю сам, просто постой чуть-чуть, я немного потыкаюсь тебе в ладонь, и вуаля — ты свободен, — заверили мне весьма нагло.

— А не охренел ли ты, а? — только я начал распаляться, как меня за руку дернули вперед, вжав второй рукой за торс в себя, прошептали влажно на ушко:

— Неужели тебя не заводит пошалить в эпицентре толпы?

— Ебнулся, да?

— Если не поможешь, полезу к тебе в трусы прямо при них всех… расстегну ремень, сдеру до колен джинсы и вытащу твои муди напоказ ликующей толпе, — при этом так сжали ребра, демонстрируя свою силу, что у меня где-то что-то хрустнуло внутри.

— Мне кажется, они нас не видят и не слышат… — прошипел я от боли и от того, что стало тяжело дышать.

— То есть хочешь проверить, ага? И еще один вопрос, это странное поле, что окутывает сейчас нас с тобой, что с ним станет, когда я уйду? А?

И тут всплыл этот чертов вечерний визит, как я чуть не вылетел из окна, когда этот придурок резко исчез, и представилось как на картине, написанной маслом: я посередь толпы со спущенными штанами и…

Невидимка приблизился к моему уху и влажно прошептал, чем-то при этом даванул мне на ширинку:

— Тем более у тебя стояк.

Я свободной рукой попытался отжать это что-то и понял, это его бедро, обтянутое штанами…

— Просто засунь свой член в штаны и напяль их обратно.

— Не могу, говорю же, я тут застрял, и походу, пока ты мне не отдрочишь, так и буду таскаться рядом с тобой.

А вот это было весьма некстати, вот же черт, но не среди же толпы этим заниматься, тем более у меня уже бугор приличный в штанах налился, и что же получается, этот козел словит кайф, свалит в свою неизвестность, а я останусь как у того вечернего окна, опустошенным и дрожащим, только еще и со стояком? И ладно, если не со сдернутыми до колен труселями…

— Идем, — я отжал его руками от себя и за ладонь потащил из огибающей нас завораживающим зигзагом толпы.

Держать то, что не видишь, было весьма странно, хотя на ощупь он был вполне осязаемый и земным. Может, он жертва экспериментов? Мало ли что наши ученные на оборонке могли придумать, и этот засранец удрал. Даже начала всплывать в голове информация о закрытых территориях, что располагались недалеко от нашего города и контролировались военными. Да я просто счастливчик — и чего он привязался именно ко мне?

— Мне, если честно, все равно, где ты это сделаешь, — явно хмыкнули в мою спину.

— Ну да, я так и понял, вот только мне не все равно, — ворчал я, таща его в сторону мужских туалетов.

В туалетах народу было немного, да и пока мы держались за руки, нас явно никто не видел, все это мне напоминало бабкины сказки про отвод глаз. Вроде ты тут и в то же время невидим для всех — вернее на тебя никто попросту не обращает внимание, да и все звуки окружающих проникают как будто через вату, словно нереальные, плоские, что ли, или обтекающие, огибающие нас, как и их хозяева. Посему, недолго думая, как это выглядит со стороны, я дернул его в первую свободную кабинку, буквально буксиром втаскивая за собой.

— Это делать в присутствии унитаза? Знаешь, из тебя романтик никакой.

— Заткнись, ты меня не знаешь. Но я точно не эксгибиционист.

— Так никто не видит, как я понял.

— Угу, пока ты не свалишь. И вообще, дай попробую натянуть тебе штаны.

— Ну-ну, попробуй, если я что и понимаю… Бляяя, осторожнее, муди оторвешь!

Это было странно и по-сумасшедшему идиотски. Невидимые штаны попытаться напялить на невидимого парня, из всего этого шипа невидимки и моих потуг я понял — ни хера, они словно прилипли к нему в полуприспущенном положении, и ни туда, и ни сюда, при этом налитая головка чужого члена, мотыляясь, все время мне тыкалась в район паха.

— Может, перестанешь в меня пихать своим стояком?

— Не могу перестать, я слить хочу, вообще-то.

— Ты что, гей?

— Ну, как тебе сказать, ты первый парень, на которого у меня встало так, что я не могу себе отдрочить.

— Пиздец.

— И не говори, а всего каких-то пару дней назад были только девки. А ты как, по мальчикам, может, поэтому я так завожусь на тебя?

— Чуши не говори. Давай свой стояк.

— На.

Руку снова перехватили за запястье и, дернув на себя, вжали в свое горячее тело. Я чувствовал, как он обнимает меня своей свободной, притягивая к себе поближе, а затем этой же рукой оглаживает спину от шеи до копчика. От этого движения у меня табун мурашек проскакал, разлилось непонятное тепло по всему телу, и опять появилось то самое чувство единения и эйфории, словно я наглотался наркоты… Во рту резко пересохло, перед глазами все поплыло. Незнакомец перестал гладить меня по позвоночнику, утвердив свою ладонь, в конце концов, на моей пояснице, он подтолкнул меня ею вперед, и мой зажатый стояк уперся снова в него. Я думаю, судя по ощущениям, в бедро, так как своим коленом он заставил меня расставить ноги шире, и теперь одна из его ног находилась между моих.

— М-ммм… — задумчиво промычали мне на ухо, опаляя горячей влажностью, а потом резким движением вжали в стену кабинки, основательно зажимая и емким ударом выбивая из моих легких весь воздух.

— Черт, отпусти, урод!

Коленом еще сильнее даванули на промежность.

— Не рыпайся, и вообще, я могу тебе тоже отдрочить, так сказать, по-братски, — он вжимал меня всем своим корпусом, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни пёрнуть. — По-моему, это будет правильным, я дрочу тебе, ты мне…

Я скосил глаза вниз и тут вдруг понял, что частично вижу его какими-то всполохами, отрывистыми линиями, словно тут воздух стал гуще и начал с каких-то щей искриться, и если по росту мы были практически один в один, то по крепости фигуры я однозначно проигрывал. Еще бы, этакий ботаник-задохлик рядом со спортсменом-атлетом — вообще дохлый номер. Да и судя по тому, когда я попытался в который раз отпихнуть его от себя, на теле жировой прослойки у невидимки не наблюдалось.

— Молчание — знак согласия…

Я с ужасом увидел, как мой ремень сам собою расстегнулся, а молния моих брюк с характерным вжиком поползла вниз.

— Я ничего такого не го…

И тут меня попросту захлопнули, причем ладно бы ладонью, шиш-то там, распахнутыми губами, окруженными колючей щетиной. А пока я булькал, пытаясь освободить рот, и своей свободной рукой пробуя отжаться от навалившегося увесистым прессом на меня явно прокаченного торса… Вдруг почувствовал, как, мало того, что все мое хозяйство виртуозно вынули наружу в свободный полет, так еще и сжали утвердительно в невидимых пальцах, и только после этого отпустили мои искусанные, исколотые, ноющие губы. Да, я пытался кусаться, пару раз тяпнув агрессора, и он ответил тем же, цапнув меня за нижнюю губу, судя по всему, укус был до крови, я лизнул языком там, где саднило, и понял, да, теперь у меня боевое ранение.

— Ну вот, теперь мы на равных, — в мою удерживаемую ладонь снова толкнулись уже знакомой налитостью. — Так что, фортелей не выдумывай и помни, что твои яйца и член у меня в руках.

Я охнул от его емкого движения у меня на члене и уперся ему лбом в плечо, смахивая свой пот о невидимого парня, а потом, подняв голову, глянул как можно серьезнее туда, где я думал, у него находятся глаза.

— Да я понял, понял, только понежнее, пожалуйста… я согласен.

— Умничка, — он точно самодовольно улыбался в этот момент, а потом мои губы снова накрыли чужими, жестковатыми и властными, но поцелуй в этот раз был настолько нежен и страстен, что я действительно поплыл от навалившихся на меня необычных ощущений. И теперь почему-то его щетина не особо и кололась.

Он не просто целовал, он поглощал меня всего без остатка, брал, как будто я должен ему подчиниться, и это меня отрезвило. Я задергался между перегородкой и им, но тут к поцелую приплюсовалось плавное дрочилово на моем перевозбужденном органе, и меня затрясло. Он хихикнул мне в распахнутый рот, языком облизывая мои губы, а после мощно толкнулся в руку, выжимая из моего распластанного тела все соки. Вот же ж, блядь. Я попробовал сжать ему ствол, но запястье руки пережали так, что я тихонько заскулил уже от прошивающей боли.

— Не делай этого, а то и я перестану быть нежным, — мне умело пережали яйца, отчего я тяпнул его за губу. Какую, так и не понял, но пришлось держать его член осторожно, как бы противно бы ни было.

— Ты ж, кусачка, — усмехнулись мне в рот и снова к нему припали, глуша все мои вскрики, отлипая на несколько секунд. — И почему с тобой так сладко, хотя ты и парень?

Чтобы затем снова накрыть…

Это было полное сумасшествие, он емко работал бедрами, вжимая меня в дергающуюся за моей спиной перегородку, уцеловывал мой рот, периодически хихикая на любую мою агрессию, когда я пытался его оттолкнуть свободной рукой или снова укусить за что-нибудь.

А я влипал бессильной пчелой в его невидимый тягучий мед, и все мои выпады тонули в никуда. Мне уже начало казаться, что у меня сон наяву, когда делаешь любое действие, а получается какая-то херня, словно ты из желе или плюшевая игрушка.

А позже меня накрыло, и я, уже не понимая, сам стал ему подмахивать в руку…

— Да, так, солнце, да тебя с этого самого прет будь здоров, — он отпал от моего рвано дышащего рта и уткнулся в плечо.

Боже, да я сам в этот момент готов был стечь на пол, да не мог это сделать из-за того, что меня нехило вдавливали в деревянную стену. На что меня еще хватило, так на то, чтобы ответно уткнуться ему… И наверное, тоже в плечо… Пот уже стекал струйками за шиворот. Я слышал, как он задыхался, такой же потный и жаркий, как печка. И я обнял его за талию свободной рукой, отчего он тихо всхлипнул и заскулил, усилив толчки бедрами и амплитуду движений на моем готовом взорваться потоком семени члене.

Мы оба плавились друг в друге, в этом общем коконе ощущений, и я вдруг почуял его эмоции, жажду секса и безмерное желание кончить. Неужели я это чувствую, вкушаю, а может, это мои переживания, или наши общие, было уже не разобрать.

Меня выгнуло одновременно с ним, и мы взвыли, рыча в полную глотку, бляяя…

Наверное, все в корпусе услышали наш вселенский двойной рык, я ощутил, как он кончает и как возбуждение закидывает меня на пик блаженства, вот оно… Наши оргазмы слились в один, усилив резонанс. Поле вспучилось изнутри и лопнуло, разнося убойную энергетику, словно волну счастья, от эпицентра взрыва. И, накрывая все вокруг, секунда полной эйфории, две… три и…

Я сполз со спущенными штанами прямо на кафельный пол этой студенческой сральни. Он снова исчез, бросив меня около университетского толчка, я поднес влажную руку и тупо уставился на нее…

Визуально она была чиста, но на ощупь вся моя ладонь была изгваздана чем-то теплым, тягучим и склизким, я поднес ее к носу… Вот дьявол, от нее несло явно мужским семенем, и с каких-то щей лизнул свои пальцы. Да, я полный идиот — экспериментатор хренов, но поверить в такое никак не мог, с этого действа меня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку в этот же самый чертов унитаз.

— Вот же ж, ебучая сучара, еще я чужую сперму в рот не брал, — сплюнул брезгливо на пол и со злости добавил: — Еще только сунься ко мне, сучий потрох.


	4. Пьянь

_**Павлик**_

Я чуть не забыл про этот сраный «Прометей» со всей этой катавасией, но Валька снова «совершенно случайно» столкнулась со мной на автобусной остановке. Она что решила меня взять измором?

Рыжеволосая дева полыхала убойным зарядом энергии, который меня просто ослеплял и, наверное, вконец бы додавил, но на ту же остановку выпали Лешка и Аркашка собственными персонами. Аркадий, как увидел Вальку, так в нее и вляпался, конкретно подтекая всеми своими соками, Алексей же, махнув нам рукой, впрыгнул в первый попавшийся автобус и был таков. Плоскодонки его не интересовали, посему нас тут же оставили, мол, разруливайте сами. Если от укатившего толку было никакого, то Аркадий тут же переключил дикое внимание девы на себя, врубая свое обаяние на полную, и я смог немного передохнуть.

После туалета следующую лекцию я безбожно просрал, выполз буквально на ватных ногах из кабинки и по стеночке дошкандыбал до пустующей столовки, где сожрал двойную порцию первого и второго вместе с салатом. Чтобы я столько съел да за раз, за мной такого отродясь не наблюдалось.

Эта призрачная пиявка словно высосала из меня все соки, но в тоже время, кроме телесной слабости, я чувствовал странный энергетический подъем, как будто действие убойного наркотика так и не прекратилось. Отзвуки этого двойственного состояния действовали до сих пор, накатывая на меня волнами и все время заставляли вспоминать: как я на пару дрочил с невидимым парнем, и ладно бы просто баловался, но и ловил с этого извращенный и убойный, по силе ни с чем не сравнимый кайф.

Нет, я не был девственником, но и серьезных отношений с девицами не имел. Все получалось как-то спонтанно: то по пьяни, то на выезде где-нибудь на природе, то на каких-нибудь сборах, где вечно тусуются деревенские молодки. Первый раз, собственно говоря, был откровенным кошмаром. Нет, пизду я-таки у девы нашел и даже с первого раза, несмотря на весь градус выпитого и смелых экспериментов по смешиванию различных алкогольных напитков, а также широким кругом плывущую голову, но вот пока девушка созрела, стояк у меня не просто повял… Было ощущение, что член вообще сжался. Не то от страха, не то еще от чего. Меня обозвали импотентом, да еще и нахамили с три короба, вываляв в грязи.

После такого думал, никогда больше к бабе не полезу. Но через неделю снова налакался, как ща помню, с Олегом на пару и с ним же пошел по девкам в загул. Во второй раз девицы оказались понятливые, еще бы, все они были знакомыми моего друга и, видать, очень близкими знакомыми — просто родными. Не такие нахрапистые, в общем, да, все получилось… После второго раза в ту же самую ночь вообще чувствовал себя половым гигантом. Пока не узнал, что Олег за ночь укатал аж двух ретивых кобылиц, кончив несколько обойм гондонов, пока я с одной справлялся. В общем-то меня это немного расстроило, хотя с другой стороны, все же радость была неподдельной, что не импотент, и что могу, может, и не лучше других, но и не хуже.

Но вот такого кайфового единения, как с этим прозрачным мудаком, ни с одной из дев никогда не испытывал, как и странного жгучего тепла, что заполняло меня всего без остатка, как только эта призрачная пиявка прилеплялась нагло ко мне.

И что мы имеем на выходе, а, други мои? Вот именно — ничего хорошего, особенно в будущей перспективе. Вот интересно, если я дрочил с нереальным парнем и перся с этого — кто я теперь?

Гей? Би? Все же к девицам меня как бы не переставало тянуть — я скосил глаза на рыжекудрую Вальку и откровенно залюбовался. Как же все-таки девушки умеют стрелять своими милыми глазками, а как надувать пухленькие мягкие губки, боже, а вот это, когда прикусывают игривый пальчик острыми белоснежными зубками, пиздец… Я готов был кончить только от сего безобразия, и это учитывая, что Валька сейчас нагло клеила на моих глазах Аркадия, а не меня.

Почувствовав же тяжесть в трусах, даже обрадовался — может, все же я пока натурал, а? Разве не так? А все, что было там, в туалете университета: морок, жара, галлюциногенный сон наяву, обзовите как хотите — мне уже все равно. И вообще я навернулся в кабинке и затылком ебнулся об унитаз. Во, точно, а потом еще полчаса думал то ли ползти отмывать заляпанную чужим невидимым семенем ладонь, то ли сначала проблеваться в фаянсового друга, а затем таки перемещаться к умывальнику. Но вывернуть желудок наизнанку так и не получилось. Мыслительный процесс у меня подошел к концу, стрелка сдвинулась к определению «натурал», но сомневающийся, и я выплыл из своих нереальных грез.

— В общем, я с вами в «Прометей»! — обрадовал меня при всплытии на поверхность Аркашка.

Валька при этом, как ни странно, не возражала, и я, прикусив свою нижнюю губу, молча кивнул в знак согласия. Ведь, в конце концов, мне не было говорено, что это как бы свидание с дальнейшим развитием на ночь, да и брат с сестрой Юровы под эту тематику никак не подпадали.

***

Сколько себя помню, Валька с Лизкой Юровой дружили всегда, чуть ли не с пеленок. Белоснежная вальяжная блондинка и задорный красный рыжик. Вечно ссорились, даже порой дрались, особенно в детстве, и делили все и вся. От кукол с игрушками по малолетству, до мужиков в старших классах. Олег тоже попадал под их мощную дележку, причем тогда подружки разосрались по полной. Но что бы то ни было, и как бы их не крутило по жизни, эти две девахи все равно прибивались друг к другу своими крутыми бортами, плывя в одном направлении.

И сейчас, как я понял по вспыхнувшим особой голубизной серым глазкам блондинки, мой приятель Аркашка оказался по вкусу и той, и другой девушке.

Было подспудное чувство, что мы попали на какую-то закрытую молодежную тусню, хотя тут Лизку знали хорошо, так как именно она нас и провела внутрь окольными путями. Бухала динамиками музыка, прошивая все вокруг увесистыми децибелами, и пиво наливали забесплатно, как и орешки с чипсами шли к нему увесистыми горками.

— Мало того, что сам приперся, так и этого гуся носатого с собой приволок, — Федор Юров был близнецом Лизки.

Их постоянно путали в детстве, да и в школе на физре примерно до девятого класса. А потом Лизку повело вширь крутыми бедрами да мягкими грушевидными сиськами. А Федора задрало вверх, развернуло плечами, и теперь брательник свою сеструху был чуть ли не на полторы головы выше, если не более. Юров вообще достал из-под полы водку и добавил нам всем в пиво, щедро так, чуть ли не через край, мотивируя это тем, что без водки пиво бухать тоска смертная.

— Ага, и я тебе тоже рад безмерно, — хмыкнул я пьяненько в кружку смешанного бухла.

Федор, как бегал чуть ли не с первого класса за Валькой, так и продолжал по ней с ума сходить, и сейчас — в особо крупных масштабах. Я прекрасно помню, как Федя мочалился из-за огненной пизды Валюшки весь одиннадцатый класс с Олегом. И, видать, пока мой друг прохлаждался на «скамейке штрафников» в армии, в настоящее время упорно окучивал объект своей давнишней страсти, даже не думая упускать такой шикарный шанс на желанный огненно-золотой приз, пока его главный соперник выбыл из поля игры.

— Вообще-то, тебя не звали, это закрытая тусня, только для нашего меда, — гнул свою линию датый Федька.

— Скажи это Валентине и, кстати, я Аркадия сюда за жабры не тащил. Его Валька приволокла, так что с нее и спрашивай.

— Ага, так я тебе и поверил, Павлуша, — «Павлуша» было сказано Валькиной интонацией, да так мастерски, что у меня табун мурашек пробежал по телу, а потом с пространством что-то стало твориться не так.

Мне по первости показалось, что я того, допился уже до конкретных глюков, а после стало приходить понимание, что такое уже было. Как тогда с толпой посреди универа, когда ко мне прилипла прозрачная пиявка со спущенными штанами. А позже мое тело так некстати окатила чужая волна похоти. И вроде все так же, но я словно попал опять в пуленепробиваемый пузырь. Как бы вот он я — сижу рядом за столом, сбоку Аркашка уже тискает за талию обоих хихикающих девушек, Федька кривит на это свою протокольную вылинялую блондинистую морду, параллельно втирая мне, какой же я мудак, мало того, что сам не смог затеряться между универом и этим баром, так еще и напоминаю все время Вальке о ее прошлой несостоявшейся любви Олеге.

Я с трудом прислушивался к трепу Федьки, чувство, что звук идет через вату или толщу воды, нарастало с каждой секундой. Да и весь шум бара вместе с зажигательной музыкой на танцполе отошел куда-то в сторону, словно его вынесли за какие-то невидимые скобки. Затем Федор потерял резко ко мне всякий интерес, как будто я растворился в воздухе, и, намахнув свое крепленое водкой пиво, попробовал разбить тройничок пьяненько хихикающей группы, причем весьма успешно отодрал Вальку от Аркашки и потащил уверенно танцевать.

Я никак не мог сообразить, что в этом во всем не так, как тупо увидел, что Аркадий вжал властно в себя ржущую Лизку и начал целовать ее в засос, а потом вообще затащил в угол, где только что сидел Федька, и стал нагло лапать, оголяя у хихикающей девахи ее мягкую полную грудь прямо перед моим очумелым носом, словно меня тут вовсе и не существовало. Я сначала кхекнул, после вообще хлопнул кулаком по столу, отчего моя кружка с пивом увесисто подпрыгнула, громко брякнув… и хоть бы хны.

У Лизки было кружевное красное белье, а еще крупные чувствительные розовые соски, которые Аркашка просто ущипался, а позже вообще припал к одному, нагло посасывая и причмокивая.

— Охренеть… — пьяно выдавил я из себя, — я что, стеклянный, что ли, для них?

— И как ты догадался? — знакомый голос невидимки влажно прошелся по моей шее, а затем меня пригребли к себе твердые руки. — Пока я рядом, они тебя не замечают, неужели не понял по прошлому разу.

— Только не это… опять ты… — я застонал раненным зверем, а потом дал ему локтем куда-то туда, судя по тому, как увесисто матюгнулись, думаю, что попал под дых. Вот не хватало снова оказаться со стояком.

— Бля, а ты силен, хотя внешне ботаник, — прошипели рядом, но хватку ослабили, правда, руки и не убрали до конца.

— Сам ты ботаник, козел, на кой я тебе опять сдался? Видишь, я отдыхаю… — начал было я, неуверенно подтягивая пиво к себе.

— Угум, я так и понял, нажраться до свинячьего взвизга — отдых само то, не поспоришь. При этом один у тебя деву увел вальсировать, второй уже приготовил и, судя по тому, как он у нее шарит в трусах, дева того — на ночные подвиги по полной собралась, вы что, пиво с водкой, что ли, мешали?

Стакан, как в фильмах про паранормальное, всплыл вверх и чуть наклонился:

— Бля, мужики, завтра вам зверский отходняк обеспечен, хотя не спорю, девочек сегодня твои дружки точно уложат, но только вот точно не ты.

— Заткнись, а, — я забрал плывущую кружку, прямо из воздуха выдрал, чуть вообще не опрокинул на стол ее содержимое, но в последнюю минуту удержал. А затем намахнул через край, и внезапно стало все проявляться в обратную сторону, выцветшие краски от приближения этого мудака вдруг снова приобрели радужную окраску, музыкальные ритмы поманили танцевать. Я даже замахал руками им в такт. А что — жизнь прекрасна!

Хотя Аркашка с Лизкой сосаться не перестали, и более того, как я понял, ушлый мой дружок уже во всю у стонущей девы ласкает ее сладкий клитерок, сдвинув кружево нагло в сторону. Я даже пошатнулся, млять — ужрался.

Кружку у меня забрали и отодвинули, походило это малость на полтергейст, отчего я хихикнул, выдав вслух:

— Жаль, что ты не баба с кринолином.

— Ма-ааа, — протянули со смешком мне в ухо, — этому столику уже по самые загривки, какая была кружка?

Пивной добротный жбанчик на моих глазах перевернулся кверху дном, показывая внизу выбитый литраж, невидимка присвистнул и подхватил меня за талию, потому как лавка, на которой мы душевно так сиживали, почему-то резко сделала подо мной кульбит.

— Черт, — вякнул я, пытаясь выпростаться из его наглых рук.

— Даже не дьявол, — усмехнулись мне на ухо, устраивая на своей жаркой груди, вот же ж, и почему тепло невидимки так на меня кайфово действует, что я просто растворяюсь в нирване только от его вязких прикосновений.

Я по-хозяйски откинулся плывущей головой ему на плечо, устраиваясь словно в кресло, тупо смотря, как Аркашка доводит Лизку рукой, надрючивая ей промеж ее полноватых ляжек в мокреньких трусишках. Да-ааа, а девонька-то того, потекла, и довольно славно. Вообще было похоже на кино в замедленном действии, вот мой приятель накрывает распахнутый девичий ротик своим, поглощая ее взвизги и всхлипы… и вот Лизка кончает, сладострастно выгибаясь в его умелых лапах.

«Ну, что за ё-моё, что за дебильный день? Все мужики при бабах, только я при мужике», — пронеслось у меня в голове. Я даже глумливо хохотнул, помянув друга Олежку, а затем вернулся к своим баранам:

— Ты так и не ответил, какого хрена снова тут?

— Того же самого, — усмехнулись мне на ухо, а после взяв мое запястье, потянули назад и вбок, накрывая моей ладонью горячий полыхающий каменный… стояк. М-дя, такой уже практически родной, знакомый.

«Дежавю», — пронеслось в моей голове, как этот засранец потянул меня на себя, разворачивая, при этом перевернув мое колыхающее пьяное пространство буквально с ног на голову, устраивая сильную качку.

— М-ммм, а девонька хороша, хотя блондинок не жалую, вот у меня и встало. Ну, так что, здесь начнем, или все же домой? Хотя можно, как и в прошлый раз, по старинке в сральнике, надеюсь, в этом баре он приличный, не то что в вашем учебном заведении. Выбор за тобой.

— Пиздец… — прошептал я.

Зажиматься с парнем напротив Аркадия с текущей Лизкой, которая уже ему залезла на колени, нагло раскрыв ширинку и вытащив Аркашкин налитый член, и готова была надеться прямо тут и сейчас, вообще забив на окружающую пьяную тусовку? И вот за что мне все это? Я сжал, видно, сильно свои пальцы, отчего меня смяли в руках и дерзко куснули за губу:

— Помягче, это все же член, а не рычаг от коробки передач.

— Что, трусы снова не натягиваются? — я отпустил дернувшийся на мой грубый жимок стояк и попытался локтями отжаться от невидимого засранца. Хотя сегодня одуряющей волны возбуждения не последовало, как тогда — может потому, что я так безбожно пьян?

— И как ты догадался? — сказали так масляно, что я понял сразу — вранье однозначно, да и в прошлый раз он явно меня обдурил, держал наверняка штаны в своих руках и не давал мне их сдвинуть, я ж не вижу, что он там творит за кадром.

— Врешь, — выдал я уверенно вслух.

— Частично, ну так что ты выбрал? — заинтересованно подули на ухо, отчего оно у меня вспыхнуло малиновым.

— Отодвинься, — локтями все же получилось заполучить хоть немного личного пространства.

— Вот еще, — то пространство, что я заполучил, отжали обратно. Вот же ж, черт.

— Да отпусти же ты меня, говорю, и… — я пытался правильно выразить свою мысль, — идем домой.

— А ты уверен? — спросили столь ехидно, что я повернулся к нашей тискающейся парочке и понял… Отодвигаться не стоит точно, так как Лизка и Аркашка вовсю уже трахались, послав всех окружающих откровенно на хер.

Я покачал неуверенно головой, отчего все поплыло конкретно, и мне пришлось схватиться за этого невидимого придурка. Невидимка вздернул меня на ноги и, перехватив поперек туловища, потащил к выходу из гудящего помещения.

Ой, бля, что ж все так вертится-то вокруг, просто звиздец какой-то, лучше бы вообще не вставали с тех грёбаных лавок. А когда мы выпали на улицу, я заржал:

— Что, так и пойдешь с распахнутыми штанами, да?

— Нет, если ты мне поможешь все мое возбужденное хозяйство затолкать вовнутрь.

— А резон? — штормило меня даже в его руках изрядно.

— Я помогу тебе дойти до дома, — заверили меня.

— А ты хоть знаешь, где он? — заржал я снова.

— Даже представления не имею, — хмыкнули мне в ответ.

— Друган, в этом мы солидарны, — в данный момент я готов был любить весь мир, и было вообще насрать, каким способом — извращенным или не очень. — Ладно, давай свои муди, затолкаем…

Я потянулся на ощупь там, где предполагал эти самые муди, и есть, и даже угадал со второго раза, член уже у него к этому моменту опал, да и штаны были явно спортивные, так что затолкать было легко, как не фиг делать. Невидимка зашипел на мои грубые пихания, а затем, перехватив меня за торс, наверное, так было удобнее ему поддерживать качающегося меня, вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— Значит, ты не знаешь, куда идти?

— Во-оообще не вкуриваю, ибо-ооо Лизка вела нас какими-то дворами напрямки, и я тут впервые, главное, выйти к реке, а там со-орие-енти-ируюсь… со-ори-иентируе-еемся… В общем, как-нииибудь соообразим.

Последние слова я еле выговорил вслух, вот ведь странно, голова пашет будь здоров, особенно когда глаза закрыты, а язык, сука, заплетается.

— М-да… — протянул прозрачный парень, — тогда идем прямо, видно, сегодня у меня будет занимательное утро.

— Да ла-адно тебе, завтра выходные, так что не ссы, ото-оспимся… — буркнул я, а позже, принюхавшись, уловил запах реки и солярки. — О-ооо, нам туда, ща-ааа главное мне понять, где мы во-ообще с тобой есть, — выдал я, смотря на пустую при лунном свете набережную.

Фонари подмигивали мне мягким желтым светом, недалеко плескалась вода. Потянуло сыростью и прохладой, а вот это замечательно, даже в голове прояснилось и подумалось: «Хорошо, что хоть кто-то идет со мной, и я не один». Я в ответ обнял невидимку и повел его вдоль каменных ступеней, кажется, к моему дому надо было топать сюда…

 

_**Игорь** _

Мда… никогда по жизни не стал бы экспериментировать с парнями, так как на кой такая лажа и бред? Тем более столько проблем, ярлыков и прочего. Одно только слово — гей, и, черт возьми, меня передергивает в холодном поту. Да никогда и ни за что! Я, конечно, натыкался на педерастов в своем универе, но старался держаться как можно дальше, и тем более не иметь с ними никаких общих дел. Нет, я не ярый гомофоб, который бьет морды и сворачивает башки всем, кто попадает под название «гомосексуалист», и мне все равно существование секс-меньшинств, пока они где-то там подальше от меня, а лучше за горизонтом.

Но тут, в этой параллельной реальности, меня понесло, причем так конкретно. И на кого? Этого сущего худого задохлика. Не знаю, что сказалось больше: безнаказанность и вседозволенность, или то, что об этом точно не узнает никто и никогда. Не предъявят претензий, не будут травить и прочее. А возможно, то, как этот чудо мужского пола ярко реагировало на мои прикосновения, власть над его телом и то, что, прижимаясь к нему, я испытывал странный, запретный, просто фантастический кайф. Словно становился чем-то единым с этим парнем-заморышем? Кто знает? Может, это вообще влияние запредельной сентябрьской жары — до состояния откровенных глюков?

Да, со штанами слукавил, я не мог их натянуть обратно — это факт, но это чудо еще как могло, при этом чуть не кастрировало меня, зажав в ширинке мои несчастные яйца снизу, это было пиздец как больно. Посему я просто вцепился в пояс с ремнем пальцами, и парень, подергав их туда-сюда, решил, что я говорю правду.

По ходу он меня совсем не видит. Это немного обескуражило, но с другой стороны, безбожно возбуждало — я-то его еще как мог лицезреть и не только, хе-хе-хе. А больше удивило то, что окружающие так же не видят нас, когда мы рядом друг с другом. Но при этом глаза этого недокормыша всегда так точно попадали прицельно в мои, прожигая. И как ему это удается? Один Бог ведает. И вообще, может, тут такие законы в его параллельной вселенной, в конце концов — мне недосуг со всем этим разбираться. И так весело над ним прикалываться, Господи, а как он смешно злится. И эти обоюдные подколки насчет гейства, все-таки с ним скучать не приходится, но все же я подстраховался, когда сунул свой в боевой готовности стояк в его руки, мало ли что ему взбредет в голову.

Ботаник — ботаником, а свой член — родной все же и очень нежный орган, просто крайне необходимый мне стратегический объект, как-никак. Посему я подавил все его хилые взбрыки и под эгидой джентльменского обоюдного дрочилова залез к нему в штаны сам…

Зачем я это сделал? Нашли, что спросить, отчасти стало интересно, смогу или не смогу я прикоснуться к чужому мужскому хозяйству. Оказалось, что смог, еще как, меня это не просто возбудило, где там, шифер содрало. Чтобы мужик, такой же, как и я, потел у меня в руках и так, извиваясь, стонал, пиздец просто. А как он хлопал своими губешками — словно задыхался, как рыбка на берегу, и я накрыл их своими. Властно поглощая его всего без остатка. Где-то проскакала мысль, что, оказывается, я и целоваться могу с пацанами, и это не менее прекрасно, нежели с очередной сиськастой бабенкой. Тем более мальчишка был гладко выскоблен, что не скажешь о моей поцарапанной заросшей харе.

А затем мои рефлексы хищника взяли свое, потому что так трепыхаться и стонать в моих руках могла только сладкая жертва. Которую я и поимел, растворяясь во время оргазма в этом парне всем без остатка. И мысль на самом пике экстаза, что я хочу этого незнакомца, всего и без остатка, здесь и сейчас, мне вдруг показалась даже в чем-то правильной. А почему бы и нет? К примеру, сделать пацана своим и полностью зависимым от себя любимого, да так, чтобы он на баб и не смотрел. Так как я-то точно куда лучше любой из этих смазливых дурех. И этим все сказано, называйте меня хоть эгоистом — хоть говнюком, мне, если честно, насрать.

***

Очнулся очумелым у себя с заляпанной невидимым семенем рукой, изгвазданным в собственной сперме животом и искусанными в кровь губами. Млять, какой страстный засранец, и не скажешь, что недокормыш внешне.

Я принюхался к невидимой консистенции, сперма пахла похоже, как и у меня, а затем лизнул… Словно проверяя, может, все же сон? После долго плевался и полоскал рот, отмывая свои ладони до блеска. Бля, что это за сны у меня такие чокнутые, ведь не бывает такое по-настоящему, тем более так реалистично. Значит, меня куда-то выносит, кроме параллельного мира с альтернативной историей и людьми, такими же, как и мы, но немного иными — ничего не приходило в голову.

Поздравляю тебя, Игорь Ветров — если это не шизофрения, то ты явно счастливчик.

После я отмокал долго в горячей ванне, потом все-таки выскреб свою рожу, орудуя безжалостно станком в облаке обильной пены, и хоть и содрал несколько только заживших ранок, но стало куда на душе приятнее и веселей. Затем готовил, котлеты от мамки кончились, и началась яичная диета, сдобренная жареной картошкой в разных пропорциях. Организм требовал зверски жрать, и причем желательно мясо. Так захотелось, что желудок заворачивало, и я решил-таки позже сползать в магазин. Потому как омлет с картошкой мне явно не помог, только разве что дал возможность не скопытиться до так необходимого вожделенного прилавка.

Параллельно с моими думами о пожрать и исключительно калорийно и сытно, со своим «между прочим» позвонила Оксана, спросила, как дела, и протрепалась по телефону наверное с час. Я ее тупо слушал, прижимая трубку к плечу, продолжая дожаривать себе подгоревший обед-ужин, позже медленно его жуя… Затем ползая за мясными деликатесами и пивом в ближайший супермаркет, съемная трубка это вполне позволяла сделать, не прерывая монолог болтливой девы. Иногда я ей поддакивал: да, нет, возможно или многозначительно мыкал.

Но, в общем-то, все пропускал мимо ушей, практически не реагируя и больше пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку. Конечно, я мог бы отбрехаться от Оксаны и сбросить звонок, но после недавних событий одному было совсем тяжко, посему я «поддерживал» вежливый разговор и под невообразимый треп давней подружки размышлял.

Может, я того, становлюсь геем? Вот ведь, сколько зарекался — пока сам не напоролся. Но ведь тогда мне должны нравится и другие пацаны, я оглядел супермаркет на предмет «молодых интересных парней». Ма-ааа, видно, зыркал больно «страстно», так как близстоящие и спорящие о каком-то футбольном матче юноши, выбирающие себе пиво, передернули синхронно плечами и, встретившись с моими горящими нездорово глазами, быстро дали деру.

Я оценил их ускользающие поджарые задницы и не впечатлился, у девок филеи куда аппетитнее выглядят и смачнее, затем глянул в сторону спящего в труселях своего хозяйства и криво усмехнулся. М-да, нет, пока на мальчиков в этой реальности меня не тянуло. Так почему на того, нереального, так вставало, как на сочную голую бабу с убойными дойками? Что в нем не так? В этом незамысловатом пареньке с темно-русыми вихрами и печальными серыми глазищами. Почему, как только я мысленно думаю о нем, у меня все наливается в трусах и рвется из них на секс-подвиги?

Вот черт, я посмотрел на отвердевший член, что натянул мои треники изнутри, и матюгнулся. Вот надо было только вспомнить об этом чудном задохлике? По трубке не поняли мои матюги:

 _— Ты чего материшься на меня? —_ Оксанка тут же мне вставила острую шпильку.

— Да так, вспомнил одно забытое дело, — попытался извернуться, переводя свой взор с зажатого штанами стояка, подпертого переполненными яйцами, на упаковку замороженных пельменей.

Так, надо отвлечься от воспоминаний об этом потустороннем чудике, и подумать, к примеру, о еде, да — пельмени, это был выход и неплохой, все лучше, чем очередные жареные яйца жрать, уж это я смогу сварить — точно. Просто покупаешь это нечто замороженное в упаковке, разламываешь и кидаешь в бурлящий кипяток… Надо не забыть только соль туда сыпануть и что-нибудь из специй. О да, это вполне реально!

 _— И поэтому меня можно посылать по матери? Ну ты и козел, каким был, таким и остался! —_ вывалив это мне, Оксана бросила трубку.

Я только скривился в усмешке, вырубая связь и засовывая трубку себе в карман. Не больно-то и хотелось, мне б ее проблемы. Тут, может, вообще моя судьба решается истинного натурала, и все переворачивается с ног на голову или наоборот. А еще была заманчивая мысль позвонить старым боевым подруженциям либо на худой конец Маринке и проверить на их милых голосках свою реакцию.

Встанет аль нет, но это лучше сделать дома, заодно и подрочу, слушая дамские игривые говорки. А может, чем черт не шутит, помиримся, в конце концов, с Маринкой, и я укачу к вновь ставшей моей девушке с ночевкой. На этой торжественной ноте я прихватил несколько пачек замороженных пельменей в виде неразбиваемых брусков и поспешил домой. Как мне казалось тогда, план был просто шедевральным.

***

Я перебрал большую часть телефонных номеров в своем мобильнике, и все было… неудачно. Девы в такую жару явно не сидели дома, где отвечали автоответчики из разряда: трали — вали, укатила с подружками отдыхать, чмоки-чмоки — занята на этот месяц, и даже так — вышла замуж, адьёс мальчики — не беспокоить в этой жизни.

Промучившись до трех утра, таки решил звякнуть Маринке, а почему бы и нет?

На такой милый подарок своей бывшей деве точно не каждый мужик решится, тем более в столь ранний час и после столь глобального срача, но пиво было хорошим, кресло удобным и потом тарелка съеденных сытных пельменей спать не располагала. Я был навеселе и готовым на любые подвиги. Так что набрал номер Маринки и замер, если сразу не возьмет — сброшу, отдрочу по-тупому в душе и завалюсь, как медведь, спать.

Маринка сняла трубку буквально на третьем гудке и даже не послала меня заспанным голосом увесисто матом, а, чувственно промурлыкнув, ответила:

_— Что, соскучился, м-ммм, Игорек?_

— Да так, мысли мучают, и жарко очень, не спится, — пробормотал я, глупо улыбаясь и буквально представляя Маришку распластанной и полуобнаженной на двуспальной кровати поверх льняных прохладных простыней, соблазнительно, призывно изогнувшуюся… и разводящую свои длинные ножки… чуть согнутые в коленях, на которых такие вкусные сексуальные ямочки.

М-ммм, кайф, член тут же налился, соглашаясь полностью со мной и просясь на свободу, почему бы и нет. Я выпустил свой стояк, чуть приспустив спортивные штаны, подтаскивая следом наверх и подобравшиеся в предвкушении яйки. Огладил свой горячий ствол, осторожно залупил… На головке выступила прозрачная капля, которую я осторожно размазал по бархатистой поверхности, чуть в открытую не застонав. Вот же ж, если бы Маринка была рядом, а не на другом конце города, пешком бы дочапал. Да ладно бы, такси вызвал — черт с этими деньгами — только бы позвала, но дева явно не торопилась.

 _— Да… жааарко, —_ прошептали с влажным придыханием мне на ушко. _— Я только из душа, вот завернулась в свой пеньюар и отдыхаю, дверь на балкон распахнута, и фрамуги тоже, из них так свежо веет ночным бризом… так томно обволакивает…_

Я прикусил нижнюю губу буквально до крови, не давая себе стонать, плавно двигая по налитому стволу… Только бы не сорваться и не слить в три вздрочка. Уж больно сладко пела Маринка, тем более ее прозрачный любимый пеньюар цвета шампанского я прекрасно знал, а еще точно такие же шортики-трусики, ой, бля, как же они на ней шикарно сидят. Особенно на загорелой упругой попке. И она все равно, стервь, поняла, что я усиленно гоняю под ее медовый голос свою тугую шкурку. У нас и раньше были такие игры по телефону, посему на мое «упоротое молчание» со сдавленным дыханием продолжила дальше, подогревая мою и без того буйную фантазию:

_— Вот думаю, трусики снять… мешают очень…_

— Нет… — выдавил еле я, — просто шире разведи ножки и сдвинь их набок…

На том конце трубки хихикнули озорно, видно, забывая тот неприятный для нас обоих инцидент в подсобке и то, как я ее по-тупому приревновал к Мишке.

_— Что, уже стоит? И что же ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Как мне поласкать себя?_

Дьявол, я пережал себе под яйцами, еще один ее вздох и солью… Представляя Маринкино упругое тело, полноватое в бедрах, тонкое в талии и с шикарными холмами высоких грудей, а ее сосочки, а венерин бугорок, а милый клитерок сверху призывно раскрытых, аккуратных губешек. Они наливаются от вожделения кровью, словно спелые зерна граната, разломанные грубой рукой, а между ними пульсирует мягкое, всегда влажное и готовое меня принять лоно девы…

А как она закатывает глазки, когда я в ней двигаюсь, как на ее шее выступает капельками пот, а ее сладковатый запах фруктов… ее тихие стоны, жаркие всхлипы. Все это заводит, обещает, манит.

Вот же ж сучка, в хорошем смысле этого слова, а то, как она безбожно сжимает меня по всей длине моего члена, иногда до ноющей, но приятной болезненности, когда извивается на волне удушающего ее оргазма… сладострастно вскрикивает, м-ммм…

Рука убыстрилась… Я прикрыл чуть глаза, проваливаясь в навеянные образы и… Вдруг, когда уже готов был выплеснуться себе на руку, осознал, что что-то опять не так. Потянуло морской свежестью и специфическим знакомым запахом, как я понял, его личным ароматом — что был присущ этому нереальному пацану. Замысловатая смесь, словно шлейф, перекрыла благоухание моей распаленной дамы на том конце провода, что уже вовсю игралась своим клитерком под моим чутким руководством, терзая его бусину между смоченных слюнкой подушечек резвых девичьих пальчиков, и дернула меня за собой в темный колодец, полный странных шорохов, всплесков и завихрений…

— Только не это, — взвыл я, понимая, что очень круто влип, вновь со спущенными штанами, с рубашкой нараспашку, с трубой у уха и босиком.

Перевозбужденный стояк дергался от каждого порыва ветра, и я пытался сообразить в окружающей липкой темноте, где вообще нахожусь. И в какое очередное место занесло этого пахнущего морской свежестью лупоглазого засранца, к которому я вновь улетел. А еще была идиотская мысль, что когда вернусь — в первую очередь выкину свое чертовое замшевое кресло. Так как именно в нем я и проваливался в зазеркальные тартарары.

Но надо было что-то делать, радиотрубка молчала, словно умерла насовсем, хотя кнопки циферблата горели, показывая полную зарядку. М-да, я сунул трубку в глубокий карман спортивных штанов и, близоруко щурясь, попробовал руками хоть что-то нащупать. Это оказался балкон с выходом, прикрытым тяжелыми портьерами, когда просочился за них, то услышал, как внизу бухает низкими тонами громкая музыка. Да и слабое освещение дало осмотреться. Только не говорите, что этот ботаник еще и на молодежную тусню поперся, вот не сидится ему дома, как и всем остальным моим неуемным дамам.

Что ж, я глянул на свой изнывающий стояк, ничего не оставалось, как с членом наперевес спуститься по обитым железом с офигительными заклепками ступеням вниз, рассекая это неизвестное пространство. И найти того самого — единственного, кто мог мне помочь отправиться домой к стонущей на проводе, заведенной как пружина, истекающей похотью деве.


	5. За манящий горизонт

_**Игорь**_

Найти моего нереального парня оказалось проще простого, я лишь только держался запаха морской свежести с непонятными нотками чего-то такого — мучительно знакомого и родного, но чего именно, пока не мог опознать. Этот аромат манил меня сквозь извивающуюся толпу пьяных тел. Тем более поле работало замечательно даже в такой гуще и полной толчее прыгающих пацанов и девок: они как-то умудрялись в крайне поддатом состоянии обтекать меня на расстоянии — не цепляя. А ближе к закутку, где прятался этот сероглазый засранец, меня уже по-обыденному догнали сначала звуки, потом реальные запахи, в которых аромат морской свежести потонул окончательно, но я его уже видел. И оценив навскидку так называемых друзей этого странного парня, горько усмехнулся.

Этому воробью явно не светило сегодня завалиться в постель ни с одной из присутствующих тут девиц, что висели на высоком брюнете. Я осмотрел этот трекающий без остановки тройничок, пока обходил их с тыла, и, честно говоря, не понял, что такого в этом долговязом прогонистом носатом парне, и почему девки на него повесились, словно спелые груши? О да, у одной эти самые «груши» были очень даже ничего, во всяком случае, мой взгляд утонул в ее глубоком декольте и всплывать не собирался. Если бы не одно большое жирное «НО» — мне среди всех этих неизвестных людей нужен был лишь один с серебристыми глазами.

Посему я силком вытащился из этих мягких, зажатых умело лифом титей и, мельком глянув на вторую поджарую рыжую деваху, подошел сзади своего предмета поиска. Не… таких иссушенных рыжих дев не люблю, особенно худых и жилистых, спасибо, Оксанке по самые гланды и на всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже моя первая любовь хоть и не имела вообще титек, зато круглая мягкая задница у нее была в наличие, да еще какая… Эх…

И чего мы так с ней разбежались? Но, видно, не судьба, очень часто первая любовь не бывает взаимной. И особенно погано, когда после ночи страсти узнаешь, что с тобой переспали просто так. Ради эксперимента, что ли, или потому, что решили распрощаться со своей великой девственностью. Вроде как и возраст самый такой — подходящий, и ты оказался на данный момент лучшей кандидатурой или вообще единственным, кто подвернулся в последнюю минуту. Причин много, но каждая из них не просто не радует — она убивает все былые чувства наповал.

Нечто подобное я наблюдал сейчас и в этой небольшой группе людей, где сей малый был явно лишним и ненужным. И вот какого он вообще тут встрял?

Я сделал шаг к сидящему ко мне спиной парню, впиваясь взглядом в такой знакомый затылок с непокорными вихрами, и стал наблюдать удивительные изменения…

Тот белобрысый прокачанный мужлан, очень похожий лицом на сиськастую девицу, что-то пьяненько втирал, видно, особо важное для него. Но после моих двух шагов вообще потерял полностью интерес к своему собеседнику, словно сероглазый пацан растворился в воздухе…

Так… значит, примерно два метра, когда поле вокруг меня начинает замыкаться на нас двоих.

Затем этот блондинистый индюк утащил танцевать рыжекудрую деваху, а вторая сладкая парочка переместилась напротив нас в уголок потемнее, откровенно тискаясь друг с другом. Я сделал еще пару плавных шагов, вставая совсем впритык за спиной нужного мне объекта. И меня тут же захлестнула с головой чужая смесь: эмоций, чувств, желаний и поддатого по самой полной бурлящего шторма. Я понял, что он пьян, причем не просто, а в самую что ни на есть зюзю, более того это отдалось и мне. Конечно, я пил пиво дома, но кроме легкого эффекта веселости ничего не было, а тут шибануло и накрыло так, что серьезно задумался, а сам-то я когда-нибудь так надирался? Выходило, что… нет.

От пьяной волны у меня даже ноги подкосились, и я приземлился рядом с ним на лавку, понимая, что пацан немного обескуражен поведением своих дружков. Впрочем, когда я его обнял и пригреб к себе, к буре непонимания присовокупилась еще и усталость с досадой. Именно досадой, а не злостью, даром что внешне парень полыхал — как Боже ж ты мой. Но уломать его в этот раз было куда проще, он даже не сильно сопротивлялся, хотя догадался гаденыш, что я его здорово обдурил в прошлый раз по поводу своих неподтягивающихся штанов. Но сейчас его бурлящее винными испарением поле погасило полностью мое возбуждение. Я даже не удивился тому, что у меня все опало, посему благостно принял помощь по водружению моих треников на место и, перехватив свою датую в дрова ношу, отправился босиком в путь по вечернему, как я понял, в чем-то даже знакомому мне по далекому детству городу.

Штормило нас обоих изрядно, и тем более это чудо еще толком не знало, где точно мы бредем. Я же, иногда чертыхаясь, когда под голые пятки попадался колючий щебень, оглядываясь в этой новой для меня местности, вдруг поймал себя на чувстве дежавю. Так как одна из мелких улочек, что в моем детстве вела к набережной, была точно такой же по сравнению с той, по которой мы на настоящий момент вписывали на пару кренделя и коленца. Я даже немного прибалдел от того, что и эта нереальная в этом гребаном зазеркалье нас вывела тоже к реке. Но помочь ему дальше я не мог. Я просто не видел его дом снаружи и тем более не знал, где он находится в этом потустороннем для меня городе. Но рядом с рекой парень быстро сориентировался и повел нашу шатающуюся, запинающуюся пару более уверенно.

Вообще странное состояние, быть пьяным и при этом прекрасно осознавать, что это не ты.

Дом оказался старой хрущевкой и относительно недалеко от того места, от которого мы топали. Нет, ну, а чего? Все верно, на фиг бегать по барам в других частях города, а так нажрался и даже уверен — все равно приползешь на порог хаты, хоть босым, хоть на рогах, хоть на бровях, хоть волоком — но будешь дома.

В целом это район мне напоминал тот, в котором жили мамины родители. Такие же похожие дворики, обсаженные тополями и кленами, гаражи, голубятни, какие-то сараюшки в лопухах, что, видно, пока еще не снесли, детские ободранные временем качели, турники, на которых я и сам выбивал в своем детстве увесистые ковры, что так любила бабушка, а дед все ворчал — мол, не нужный пылесборник для разведения полчища ненасытной моли. 

Я огляделся… Было все так безумно знакомым, потом воспоминаниями всплыла та самая аллея, в которой состоялась наша первая встреча. А в голове сложился вопрос — если это параллельная вселенная, то, по сути, вообще, где она? Но из философских рассуждений меня вывели чужие руки, что дернули резко в сторону, утвердительно выдав: «Тут!». Тем более даже на пьяную, пусть и не свою, голову размышлять о чем-то сверхзаумном было явно не с руки.

«Третий подъезд, третий этаж — легко запомнить!» — хмыкнул себе под нос и офигел с таких мыслей. И вот какого лешего мне это запоминать?

Затем долго искали ключи, потом вставляли усиленными методами в замок… Вернее, вставлял больше я. А еще пытался удержать сползающего на пол парня в вертикальном положении, так как рядом с квартирой он явно расслабился и решил окончательно захмелеть.

— У тебя что, никого дома? — не вытерпел я первым.

— Мать — в ночное, сестра сама в загуле со своим новым ебарем, — ответили мне, пытаясь расшнуровать ботинки.

«М-да, это очень кстати», — пронеслось у меня в голове.

А затем по стеночке, а где хватаясь за меня, еле переползли в уже знакомую мне комнату. Это чудо упало плашмя на свою полуторку и, можно сказать, вырубилось во время этого шедеврального полета. Как только между нами получилось расстояние больше двух метров, чужой пьяный угар тут же выветрился у меня из головы. Зато вместо него сразу по вискам прилично шандарахнула боль — только не говорите мне, что похмелье будет настоящим? Что за сумасшедшие правила нереального мира?

Я оглядел душную комнату и приступил к необходимым мерам, раскрыть фрамуги я таки смог, окно было недалеко от кровати, и теперь этого пьяного поросенка овевал прохладный ветерок. Что ж, я долг перед пьяным выполнил, и что дальше?

Осмотрев пространство вокруг, пришло тут же осознание того, что оно не менялось. Совершенно. Так, не понял, я что, тут застрял?

Нет, ну что за… У меня там Маринка на проводе вся такая текущая, страстная, готовая, а тут…

Я посмотрел на всхрапнувшую худую пьянь и тяжело вздохнул. Нужно догнать, что меня еще тут держит. В первый раз я просто его коснулся — и меня, можно сказать, с мясом выдрав из этой реали, пнули под жопу домой. Вспоминать даже не хочется, насколько внутри все гудело и выворачивало наизнанку после таких противоестественных вывертов. Во второй свой так называемый перелет я просто обнимал его, стоя у окна, и этого оказалось достаточно, затем совместная дрочильня в туалете…

Голова закипала, в висках токало чужое похмелье, но выходило, что ни один случай не походил на другой. Да и проваливался я сюда всегда по-разному, так что единой схемы не получалось. Хорошо, первый случай выкидываем — меня тогда чуть сам переход обратно не угробил. Но вот остальные провалы-перелеты? Я оглядел свое тощее нереальное приобретение мужского пола. 

Про что я тогда думал, когда угодил к нему во второй раз, надо вспомнить, что ощущал, чего желал? Мысли крутились беспорядочно в голове, натыкаясь одна на другую, и только странное ощущение, что я двигаюсь в нужном направлении, радовало. 

Как вдруг меня осенило. Черт, я ведь хотел понять, кто он — реальный или нет, и, что там греха таить — увидеть его еще раз.

Дальше логическая цепочка начала вязаться в крепкие петли и узлы — я провалился сюда и не просто увидел его, можно сказать, ощутил его, стоя в обнимку у этого распахнутого окна. Мое желание исполнилось и… вуаля, я вернулся обратно в свое чертово кресло. А вот тот случай в университете и туалетах я хотел слить… До опупения, до навязчивой жажды, до тянущей болезненности в переполненных яйцах.

Я ошарашенно посмотрел на валяющегося в отрубе парня и понял — вот я таки встрял.

Ведь и этот перелет был практически похож с той дрочильней в сральнике, и, проваливаясь сюда, я желал секса, ой, бля, я его не просто желал, я им занимался с Маринкой по телефону. Как же я хотел засадить красивой деве, да на полную…

Девы не было, передо мной лежал пьяный в дрова парень и, уткнувшись в подушку, пускал пузыри вязких слюней, периодически всхрапывая, видно, давясь ими же. Ебать такое чудо не сильно-то и хотелось, я скосил глаза вниз, член явно не собирался на подвиги. М-да, какое тут трахать, если его даже не возбудить и не поставить. Но я не мог ждать, когда полутруп протрезвеет, он так полсуток будет валяться, если не больше, во всяком случае, точно пару часов до него не достучаться, да и потом… Я попытался стянуть с себя треники вниз и понял — облом. Без помощи этого субъекта я не просто застрял по полной, можно сказать, окончательно влип в хитрожопую ловушку чужого пространства и времени.

«Но так дело не пойдет!» — решительно подумал я и, тяжело вздохнув, словно перед погружением в море пьяных волн, оседлал бедра пьяного пацана, а затем, развернув его к себе обслюнявленной мордой, стал тормошить за грудки…

Серебристые глаза еле открылись, а после, бездумно попялившись сквозь меня, снова закатились.

— Эй, вставай, мы так не договаривались! — начал я трясти его во всю силу, черт, состояние великого «ужрался в зюзю» вернулось практически мгновенно, но зато перестала болеть голова.

— М-ммм, не шатай пространство. Опрокинешь на пол. Чего тебе? — глаза не открыли, но на мои сжимающие ладони вяло положили поверх свои.

— А ты как думаешь? — выпалил я в запале и совсем прихуел от действий этого пьянчужки, так как засранец, пробормотав: «Ах, да, ты же не можешь сам…», оторвался от моих рук и, на ощупь найдя пояс моих треников, одним движением жестко потянул портки вниз.

Бляяя… У меня аж из глаз слезы брызнули, то как пропахали резинкой по самому дорогому и родному, чуть не сделало из меня зверя. Парень отпустил пояс моих спортивных штанов и вырубился опять, вот же ж пиздюк. И чего я добился?

Я еле скатился с него, состояние опьянения пропало, заменилось не менее противозным — великого похмелья. Но теперь мои трико были содраны до середины бедра.

Ладно, пусть так — одно дело сделано, теперь осталось возбудить как-то член, потыкаться хоть в ладонь этого придурка и мчаться обратно с Маринке. Я потрогал свои болтающиеся вялые муди… и, не чувствуя снова своих прикосновений, поглядел на того — единственного, кто мог возбудить меня в этом чертовом мире. Парень сонно всхлипнул и со спины перекатился на бок, утыкаясь от меня в стенку.

Что ж, если представить, что это худая девушка, к примеру, как Оксана, то ничего нет невозможного. И если я не мог себя ни одеть, ни раздеть, то его-то запросто. К чему я и приступил. М-да… Оксана по сравнению с ним — сочная бабища. Пацан не сопротивлялся особо, да и вряд ли бы смог, но когда я его оголил, сдергивая штаны с трусами до колен, не то мыркнул, не то фыркнул и поджал колени к груди.

Вот оно! Даже такая худосочная задница в таком положении округлилась, принимая заманчивые для меня формы, член тут же набряк сам собой, только бы колечко ануса не было бы нарочито ярким или слишком темным, я раздвинул половинки и счастливо простонал — бежевое, класс! Член, налившись, закачался, подтверждая — действительно, класснее не придумаешь.

Я дотянулся до руки парня и, перетянув ее к себе, попытался ткнуться своей налитой головкой в ладонь… ни хрена. Нет, прикосновения ладони я его чувствовал, но это не возбуждало, манило совершенно другое, там… между молочными окружностями — да еще как манило.

Что ж, любезность за любезность, извини, пацан, но мне надо как бы домой. Я улегся набок рядом с ним и, притянув его за бедра к себе, сплюнул на головку своего члена, а потом потерся ею о его сморщенное колечко, размазывая вязкую слюну. Нет, конечно, проникать туда вглубь его я даже и не думал, а вот потереться, как оказалось — стоило того, возбуждение накатило, и еще как. И я двинул дальше по промежности, добавив еще на ложбинку парня своей слюны, трясь об его внутреннюю сторону бедер и утыкаясь при каждом выпаде в нежную мошонку, мля-яяя…

Хорошо пошло, что ж, вот оно возбуждение, ща, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть…

Мой ритм убыстрялся, я сжимал его бедра в своих руках до костей, жадно, по-хозяйски. Не удивлюсь, если на утро его чуть смугловатая кожа расцветет синяками. И неистово терся по его ложбинке от колечка ануса и внутрь, до полного натяга своей крайней плоти, снова откат и затем выпад. Потом я почувствовал, вот оно — сейчас кончу, жамкая его бедра и ломая ритмику своих ударов, и…

И ничего, абсолютно. Да, сердце колотилось уже в горле, я задыхался, горя как раскаленная печка, возбуждение накрывало пьяной волной, но столь необходимого кульминационного оргазмического освобождения через выплеск спермы не происходило. Да что с этим миром не так?

Я отпал от задницы парня, плюхнулся на спину и тупо уставился в побеленный потолок. М-да, старенькая совдеповская люстра с пластмассовыми висюльками, а может, и стеклянными, похожая была у моей бабки…

И вот что я делаю не так? Я оторвал взгляд от покачивающихся на слабом ветерке висюлек и перевел на свой дергающийся от перевозбуждения стояк и болезненно подобравшиеся яйца, опять прокручивая, уже не зная на какой раз, все эти визиты за грань. Пьяное состояние качало меня словно на океанских волнах, но хотя бы, лежа рядом с ним, не болела голова.

Так, в первый раз мы, обнимаясь, я почувствовал перед тем, как провалиться, некое объединение с этим парнем, второй раз, дроча, мы слили одновременно. Черт, истина выпрыгнула неожиданно из-за угла, и то ли выть от ее появления, то ли истерически ржать, я, честно, не знал. А ведь это совершенно реально, что когда мы у окна обнимались, он тоже мог почувствовать что-то подобное, и меня отправили восвояси. Я глянул на голую задницу и, тяжело вздохнув, стал соображать, как возбудить нечто пьяное в хлам, и не просто возбудить, но и кончить с ним в один момент.

Что ж, я уже это делал. Я скользнул рукой по его бедру вперед и нащупал вялое сжавшееся хозяйство. А действительно, какое оно должно быть при таком штормящем состоянии? Попробовал погладить, подразнить, чуть сжимая в своих пальцах — отклика ноль, пацан только взбрыкнул на грубое залупление своей головки и зарылся лицом в подушку еще сильнее. Висяк.

Ситуация, и правда, была швах. Но я вспомнил треп голубков цвета радуги в нашей группе, что можно поставить якобы член, если промассировать простату. Я оглядел комнату, вспоминая, что у парня в прошлый раз был ноутбук. Что ж… мне крупно повезло — на компе пароля не было, интернет в доме был, и причем этим вечером работал резво. Через полчаса, впечатлившись на больную голову всеми этими гейскими примочками, что смог отрыть в сети, решил поискать у него гондоны, вряд ли пацан делает клизмы перед сном, не говоря уже о практике анального секса. Это не моя Маринка, что там всегда была чистенькой до скрипов, а пачкать говницом пальцы особо не хотелось.

Что ж, презервативы откопались в верхнем ящике стола, одна пачка — негусто, у меня обычно россыпь валяется, щедро так, не по жабке. Но главное, что есть. Пока я все это делал, у меня снова все повяло на корню. Еще бы, гейское порно меня явно не возбудило, да и все эти знания о физиологических особенностях в мужском ядреном заду — тем более.

На то, чтобы порвать упаковку и натянуть на два пальца резинку, ушло несколько секунд, хорошо что я это сделал у стола, а только потом подошел к локальному возмутителю посылающему во все стороны убойные пьяные волны. Поле шибануло снова нехило.

«Бля, да когда ж он начнет трезветь?» — простонало ответно мое сознание.

Но это уже не мои проблемы, в конце концов, помня инструкции, где и чего искать, а также наглядные картинки в разрезах, я знакомо натянул кожу вокруг колечка и ввел сразу два пальца внутрь. Вошло легко, задница была в полном расслабоне, впрочем, как и ее хозяин. Так, теперь дело за малым — найти, что нужно, и промассировать от и до, и я двинул к заветной цели, свободной рукой скользнув по тазовым, чуть выступающим косточкам вперед и ощупав вялый орган, мда-м…

Кто бы видел из универа, какими жопными изысканиями я занимаюсь с другим мужиком — трындец полный. Но черт с ними со всеми, главное, найти… где оно, так любимое геями-пассивами, место…

Мне показалось, что шарю я там целую вечность. Радовало одно — парень на мои ковыряния не брыкался и не зажимался.

На очередной мой нажим тихо простонали. Так, походу здесь, я повторил скрытый маневр, и о, да — успех, член пацана потяжелел в моей руке, наливаясь. Ну, теперь можно и подрочить. Я хотел уже вытащить пальцы, да не тут-то было. Без стимуляции сзади почему-то все быстро увядало. Хорошо, пусть будет так, я снова надавил на простату, осторожно ее проминая, и через какое-то время добился полного стояка, сопровождаемого уже более откровенным стоном.

На этот страстный не то «Ох!», не то «Ах!» мой член снова распрямился, весело закачавшись. Я и не думал, что парни так могут эротично выстанывать, словно петь. А когда я стал его подтрахивать пальцами, параллельно отдрачивая спереди, парень даже всхлипнул, замычав…

Вот и ладненько — дело пошло на лад, я пристроился к его уже знакомой, ранее сдобренной моей слюной ложбинке и, добавив порцию новой, стал тереться по ней в такт своих взрочков. Вау! Вот теперь точно полный улет. Покатило знатно.

Пьяная чужая волна словно немного просела и поверх ее меня захлестнула другая — яркого возбуждения на грани немного даже болезненных ощущений, видно, давить надо было помягче и не тыкать ему так в простату пальцами, я сделал нажим слабее… Еще пара движений бедер и рук, о да… понеслось.

Чувство нечто общего, единения, словно мы с ним — неделимое целое, вновь подхватило меня на гребень волны и толчками вознесло еще выше, парень сам, дернувшись у меня в руках, стал мне подмахивать, неосознанно тыкаясь своим потекшим членом в мою ладонь. Еще парочку емких потёров до его мошонки, и оргазм накрыл нас обоих всепоглощающей единой волной. То, что обоих — точно, я почувствовал, как мне щедро прыснули своим горячим семенем в ладонь, явно забрызгивая не только мою руку, но и собственный живот. И сам излился следом, пачкая его бедра и анус, секунда — две полной эйфории от столь необходимой разрядки, и я весь изгвазданный вынырнул в своей квартире со спущенными штанами в том самом гребаном кресле.

Черт, Маринка! Похмелье прилетело следом, словно по невидимой нити между пространствами, проскользнув за мной шлейфом хвоста, шибануло по голове.

— Вот же ж дьявол, — я поискал трубку по штанам, хватаясь за гудевший лоб, и понял, что явно ее посеял там, за гранью, а когда скосил глаза на часы, окончательно прихуел. В общей сложности я просрал в этой самой зазеркальной вселенной целых три с половиной часа.

Ну, ничего себе погулял в нереальном мире.

 

_**Павел** _

Сначала пришла головная боль, она облила весь мой мозг и, полыхая разноцветными волнами на внутренней стороне век, после сконцентрировалась за глазами.

Потом почувствовал, как мне в поясницу дует, причем так усиленно и довольно холодно. Дьявол, я пошарил по себе руками и понял, что рубашка с пуловером почему-то у меня задраны наверх практически до кадыка, а штаны наоборот содраны чуть ли не до колен, причем вместе с трусами. Я огладил себя своими прохладными ладонями и понял, что попросту окоченел во сне. Тем более жара отхлынула перед начинающейся осенней прохладой, и ночью температура падала уже значительно.

Дальше, поняв, что изрядно дует в спину, подумал нехорошими словами о сестре. Кларка, вот ведь на хера так распахивать фрамуги? Конечно, прохладный воздух благостно воздействует на пьяных — не отрицаю, но могла бы и укрыть тогда пледом.

Пушистый шерстяной плед, судя по ощущениям пальцев, был застелен подо мной, я уже было готов накинуть на себя его край и, завернувшись в него как в кокон, проспать еще пару часов со спокойной совестью, как меня стукнуло прозрение. Так, погодите-ка, сестра видела меня таким обнаженным? Да быть не может этого.

От этой мысли я окончательно проснулся и, разлепив клейкие веки, воззрился на свое оголенное хозяйство, явно выпачканное спермой, липкие почему-то бедра, по бокам которых проявлялись странные продолговатые подозрительные темные пятна… Синяки, да с чего бы? И когда до меня дошло, что дело пахнет керосином, резко подскочил.

В голове словно что-то лопнуло, и я, застонав, схватился за токающий лоб. Ой-ёй, пизде-еец…

Меня лихо повело, и я задницей хлопнулся снова на кровать. Чтоб я еще так ужирался. А потом почему-то неприятно засвербело в заду и прошило позвоночник от шеи до поясницы. Так, не хватало, чтобы еще и простыл, я зашарил по кровати руками, сдирая плед и обнажая простыни.

Память подбросила воспоминания о том, как меня как-то продуло в детстве, и пришлось пластом валяться неделю. И все это время мое тело буквально не могло нормально головой шевелить. Мать мазала меня какой-то остропахнующей мазью, безжалостно растирая мое прошивающее всепоглощающей болью тело, а сестра, хохоча, обзывала роботом, ибо двигался я как настоящий гребаный андроид из самой что ни на есть среднестатистической фантастики.

Я огладил недоуменно свои влажные изнутри бедра, завел руку за спину, не понимая, почему у меня так саднит очко, и нащупал торчащее из него нечто странное…

Что за херня?

Естественно, я чуть привстал на коленях и «это» потянул из себя… И вытащил на свет божий испачканный… презерватив…

Гондон… вытянутый… качался в моей руке на все том же свежем прошивающем ветерке из окна, а я молча охреневал… Как это резиновое изделие оказалось в моей… Я судорожно сглотнул… жопе?

Наверное, в этот момент я окончательно выпал из реальности и оглох, потому что вернула меня обратно в нее щебечущая Кларка.

— Вау! Надеюсь, ты не порвал его, трахая свою девицу. Рада, что ты не теряешь времени даром, братишка. Может, в следующий раз познакомишь нас?

Сестра, заглянув ко мне в комнату, помахала перед своим носиком ладонью, и, видя мой невменяемый взгляд, добила:

— Если вообще вспомнишь, кого трахал. Судя по такому амбре с градусами, ты вчера сильно переборщил. А вообще, советую надуть презерватив.

— Зачем? — прошептал, отмирая, я.

— Ну, так будешь точно знать, стала я теткой раньше времени или нет. А еще надень все же штаны. Конечно, я знаю все твои интимные места еще с малолетства. Но знаешь, напоминания о том, как я тебе подтирала задницу — не возбуждают, поверь. Хотя, м-ммм…

Я, краснея, только сейчас допетрил, что стою на коленях на своей разворошенной постели перед Кларкой со свободно развевающимися на ветерке мудями под флагом использованного гондона. Пиздец, я попытался прикрыться все тем же пледом, неумело вытаскивая его из-под себя.

— Ты там значительно подрос, — заключила задумчиво Кларка, разворачиваясь ко мне спиной как ни в чем не бывало. — Надеюсь, ей понравилось.

— Кому? — я окончательно запутался в своих мыслях.

— Твоей девушке! — крикнули мне со стороны кухни.

Я же снова уставился на презерватив, не думаю, что какая-либо девица затолкала бы мне это в задницу. А потом дрожащими руками потрогал свой анус. Мои действия ему явно не понравились. Там все было натружено, болезненно свербящее.

Так, значит, какой-то мудак меня поимел в жопу и, судя по ощущениям, нехило, раз я заляпан с головы до ног чем-то влажным и склизким, начинающим местами подсыхать и стягивать неприятно кожу. И учитывая мой влажный член и живот — я тоже слил…

Я что, гей? Господи, вот только не это. Мне вот только этой херни не хватает до полноты ощущений. Я сполз на пол ногами и, поддернув трусы со штанами, почапал на раскоряку в ванную комнату. Штормило меня все еще изрядно, сколько же я вчера выжрал, и главное, с кем?


	6. Суть дела

_**Павел**_

Контрастный душ стал отрезвлять, я, наверное, минут двадцать торчал под ледяным потоком и только потом врубил обжигающую горячую воду, прежде чем позволил себе уменьшить температуру на приемлемо-комфортную. Испачканный бурыми, резко пахнущими, разводами презерватив швырнул в мусорку, хорошо, сестра не подошла ко мне впритык, а то бы тоже заметила нелицеприятную вещь. Что именно меня по пьяни выебал какой-то укурок, а не я оприходовал сочную девицу, или все же оприходовал, но явно не туда.

Посему, стоя под падающими теплыми каплями душа, вспоминал.

Да, сидели впятером, и вроде никто к нам за все это время шестым не подсаживался. Тем более из левых парней. Это, с одной стороны, радовало, с другой — неимоверно напрягало. Неужели это был кто-то из знакомых мне людей? Из мужиков, кроме меня, был Аркашка да Федор. Девок я тут же резво отмел в сторону, вряд ли Валька или Лизка полезли мне туда, а главное, чем? Никаких левых фаллообразных предметов рядом с кроватью я не обнаружил. Пальцами? Да и на кой это девам?

Валька, какой бы она взбалмошной ни была и как бы на меня ни злилась из-за разрыва с Олегом, вряд ли стала бы таким заниматься, Лизке же я был вообще побоку.

Оставались только парни. Голова немного прояснилась и стала подбрасывать мне нарезку из кадров под кодовым названием «Как мы здорово зависали в «Прометее!».

Аркашка, как я вспомнил, сразу увлек обеих девах и тискал весь вечер то одну, то другую, безудержно хихикая. Федька хамил мне и высказывал свое недовольство по поводу Аркадия и меня самого. Но потом… Он почему-то резко отстранился, хотя до этого промывал мне усиленно мозги, полируя пиво водкой и… утащил Вальку танцевать.

Дойдя до этого момента, я аж взмок от усталости, хотя чего тут мокнуть — если стоишь в душе, допустим, хотя бы виртуально пропотел.

Дальше по воспоминаниям вообще пошла какая-то чертовщина из нарезанных мелькающих кадров: Аркашка, мацающий дойки Лизки, то, как она раскрывает под напором его наглых рук свои бедра, давая возможность скользнуть внутрь, сдвинуть чуть в сторону свои кружевные трусики…

Наверное, это бред? Но уж больно бред был красочным и ярким — даже слишком для действительности. Танцующие невдалеке Валька с Федькой и трахающиеся передо мной Лизка с Аркашкой, и при этом кто-то уверенной рукой, обнимая меня, тащит к выходу. Нет, все же был кто-то еще — шестой, выдал под конец сопротивляющийся моим изысканиям уставший разум. То, как мы странно проскальзываем через толпу пьяных танцующих, причем так лихо и свободно, хотя визуально протиснуться сквозь них практически невозможно. Что-то мне это явно напоминало…

Я напряг больные извилины и, матерясь, догнал, отчетливо вспоминая, что.

Вот же ж прозрачный говнюк, вот же ж скот, вот же ж…

От ярости слова все растерялись, я шибанул кулаком о мокрый кафель так, что отдалось болью по всей руке, осадком тягучести застревая в плече, а затем выдернул себя из душа, и, не обтираясь, обернув только бедра полотенцем, со злостью прочапал к себе в комнату.

Надо успокоиться, может, это был и не он. Хотя, только как раз этот чертов невидимка меня и зажимал. Другим мужикам я на хер не сдался. Я хлопнулся с размаха на стул и, застонав, схватился за поясницу, а затем, переждав резкий тычок где-то внутри себя, потянулся к ноуту. В заду снова засвербело, напоминая не к месту про резиновое изделие отечественных производителей, застрявшее в моем заднем проходе…

Странно, я недоуменно воззрился на свой комп, у меня привычка пользоваться внешней мышью, а тут она была выдернута из гнезда. Может, я ее сам нечаянно оттуда вытащил? Я открыл крышку, и тут у меня задергались в конвульсиях сразу оба глаза, причем в разнобой. На всем экране двигались гифки задорно трахающихся во всех позах парней, и кроме этого сайта было открыто подобных еще с десяток.

Да что же это такое? Может, я сошел с ума, и у меня раздвоение личности? И, когда я напиваюсь до поросячьего взвизга, то становлюсь прожженным геем? И главное, сравнить не с чем, потому что это было впервые, когда я так ужрался. С другой стороны, если это я сделал все же не собственноручно, ибо я даже не представлял теоретически, как к себе лезу в жопу, и главное, чем? Не пальцами же? Только от мысли, что я туда прусь сам, начинало тошнить, хотя, возможно, это было еще не до конца ушедшее похмелье.

Значит, это сделал этот нереальный пацан. И мало того, зачем-то воспользовался моим компом, и, насмотревшись этого чертового гей-порно — оприходовал по полной затем меня. А может, до того как… или чего страшнее… в процессе?

Ну, только заявись снова — мало тебе что харю размажу, так еще и кастрирую на хрен. Вот этими самыми руками! Я сжал кулаки и сурово покачал ими на видео весело зажигающих парней. Сначала челюсть вкатаю в глотку, так в его ебало заебеню — будь здоров, потом пробью в солнечное сплетение, чтобы на подлете издох, если, конечно, вообще у меня такой фокус получится с этим громилой. Но вот член, тыкающийся в меня, давануть и дернуть — это точно возможно, так что в следующий раз сто раз подумаешь, прежде чем соваться ко мне ближе, чем на пару сотню метров. Нашел игрушку для развлечения — девку-давалку.

Наверное, я еще бы распалялся, но ко мне заглянула сестра с милым предложением выпить чайку или кофейку и даже вздрогнула на то, как беспощадно захлопнулась крышка моего компа. Только еще Кларка не видела, что у меня там висит в закладках, ща хлебану что там есть покрепче из напитков по температурному градусу, лучше всего черного кофе, а позже все вычищу на хер из компа. Не хватало еще, чтобы родные узнали, как меня лихо занесло в бесконечную голубую даль.

***

До обеда пришлось планомерно чистить историю компа, проверяя, куда носило моего мерзавца-гостя или мое беснующееся альтер эго, пока я настоящий в отрубе валялся на кровати или витал, не осознавая ничего в пространстве от спиртных паров. Список был ахуитительный, и все сводилось к анальному сексу. Я даже не знал, что лучше, поверить в свое раздвоение личности на фоне шизофрении или в сверхъестественного пацана, что меня поимел. Затем на сотовом заплясал неизвестный номер, который меня вогнал совсем в ступор, только не говорите, что он мне еще сейчас и позвонит, а главное, откуда? С того света, что ли? Я глубоко вздохнул и, нажав прием, поднес телефон к уху. Что тут говорить. Если уж сходить с ума, то по полной, чего уж мелочиться-то — понеслась родимая.

— Пашенька, а чего так рано ушел, м-ммм? — голос Вальки меня заставил вздрогнуть, не помню, чтобы давал ей номер своего сотового, или умудрился все же по пьяни?

— Здравствуй, Валя, извини, непредвиденные обстоятельства… — начал я неловко мямлить, тупо соображая.

— Мог бы хоть сказать «до свидания», а то Федька выдал, что ты просто сидел-сидел, а после куда-то запропастился. Он даже не запомнил, когда ты отчалил от нас.

Значит, Федор тоже не уловил момент моего исчезновения — хотя мы сидели совсем с ним впритык. Получается, что при появлении этого невидимого упыря я проваливаюсь в нечто подобное, похожее на зазеркалье? Или другой свет, вселенную, поле? Или что там у него вообще есть?

— Прости, отошел, а потом так получилось… Но, надеюсь, вы нормально провели время? — попытался я подмаслить девицу.

— Ну… — Валька явно не договаривала и мялась. — Нормально, просто без тебя было не то-ооо…

Понятно, значит Лизка Аркашку не выпустила из своих загребущих ручек, а с Федькой Валька не встречалась из принципа, что тот — родной брат-близнец ее близкой подруги.

Дальше Вальку понесло на размышления о том, что надо бы повторить снова тем же мировым составом и так далее, и тому подобное, было бы желание и главное, свободное время. Так хотелось съязвить, но пришлось удержаться, выдав извинения по трубке, и пообещать поучаствовать в «повторе зависа», если вообще у меня выпадет это самое свободное время. Затем меня попытались на сегодня вытащить в кино или в кафе, с намеком только ты и я, мол, Лизка не отвечает ей по мобильнику, а огненная дева скучает. И только я хотел что-то сказануть на столь заманчивое предложение, тем более резинка в заду наводила на мысли проверить себя в действии как натурала. Как пространство перед глазами всколыхнулось и словно отступило от меня на несколько шагов.

«Неужели, все-таки еще торкает похмелье», — пронеслось у меня в голове.

Голос Вальки стал звучать словно издалека, через помехи.

— Валь, что-то со связью, я тебе сейчас перезвоню, — я сбросил звонок и только попытался перезвонить, как на мое запястье опустилась невидимая рука:

— Я бы на твоем месте этого бы не делал.

Голос звучал хоть и тихо, но довольно четко, я ощутил его горячее дыхание на моей скуле, вспыхнувшем с каких-то щей багровом ухе. Мне даже показалось, что я его на несколько мгновений увидел, словно передо мной был кто-то из стекла, во всяком случае свет преломился, проходя через моего гостя, пуская кое-где по его телу радужные всполохи. А затем меня догнал запах пустырника с липой, замешенный на крепком кофе.

— Отпусти мою руку, сцу-уука! И не прикасайся ко мне! — зарычал я, пытаясь выдрать запястье из сильных пальцев и произвести тот самый, задуманный мною ранее, замах свободной рукой.

Главное, успеть ударить, иначе, как я чуял одним своим незамысловатым местом, второго шанса мне не подарят, точно.

И верно, меня лихо скрутили, заломив руки назад, и носом толкнули в сторону кровати, вот же ж черт, силен, сучий потрох. Но это меня разозлило еще сильнее, и я саданул по нему ногой. На емкий удар охнули, на мгновение отпустили, а потом с новой яростью накинулись, опрокидывая нашу связку на горизонтальную поверхность. Упали гулко, думал — ща Кларка нарисуется на такие прыжки и грохот, но хрен-то там, очевидно, при наличии гостя рядом со мной сестра также не воспринимала меня в этой реальности, как и все остальные.

Наша потасовка была короткой, вернее, я пытался яростно брыкаться, как мог, но все мои удары перехватывали и продолжали прессовать, вжимая своей неподъемной каменной тушей в простыни.

— Слезь с меня, уебыш! Сука, падла! Погань! — орать пришлось в полный голос, в ответ же сначала шло пыхтение и матерки, после смешки и хохотки.

Вот же ж скотина, видно, двинуть его по морде или процесс вколачивания его челюсти в его же глотку мне не светит как данность. Оставалась только глобальная кастрация, знаю, не по-мужски, но свой зад роднее — как говорится, не до фамильярностей, но и это было впустую, так как нужный момент я, увы, просрал. Мне спутали чем-то скрученные назад руки, и я оказался мордой в подушку, распластанным под ним на животе, а затем на мою пятую точку уселись нагло сверху. И даже поддали емко мне в зад… прыгая на нем, вот же ж урод, нашел батут.

— Ночью ты был более ласков, правда и пьян, как поросенок. Знаешь, делить с тобой похмелье и пьяный угар было не так приятно, особенно зная, что он твой, а не мой.

— Вот и вали с меня, коль не нравится! — рычал я в ответ, потасовка меня измотала. Этот засранец был силен, не то что я, шибздик.

— Хм-ммм, — домашние треники с зада содрали, а потом о ложбину между ягодицами потерлись и явно чем-то увесистым и горячим… хотя по ощущениям и через ткань.

Пиздец, только не снова! Но было уже поздно, меня охватывало чужое возбуждение и желание трахаться, захлестывая полностью, погружая в нереальное чувство — да еще как, теперь моим налитым стояком буквально можно было пахать простыни или поднимать меня в районе таза вместо домкрата. И после уже обыденно и основательно накрыло опьяняющее состояние единения с этим ползущим в мой зад нереальным гадом, вознося всю мою сущность на наркотическое плато нирваны.

 

_**Игорь** _

Пока искал у себя запасную трубку с базы, превозмогая головную боль от чужого похмелья и переворачивая бесконечные коробки в кладовой, наступило позднее утро. Можно было, конечно, и без нее позвонить Маринке, если бы мой стационарный телефон не был старым и глюкнутым на всю голову, и стукнутым бесконечным количеством раз о всевозможные поверхности, а на сотовый моя дева упёрто не отвечала. А когда нашел и звякнул, то меня послали витиевато матом и подальше с наездом больше не беспокоить ее раздраженное величество и не звонить ни под каким соусом, так как дама теперь уже не моя и встречается с какой-то невъебительной хрени с Михаилом.

Ну, что за бедлам? Я со злости зашвырнул телефон куда подальше и завалился спать, сегодня суббота, так что шли все, и куда подальше. Тем более после всех этих ненормальных приключений говорить ни с кем особо не хотелось.

Проснулся далеко за обед, смурным, с оплывшей харей, словно до этого ее — харю — квасили неделю. Наелся купленных пельменей и засел за учебу. Назадавали, как и всегда, щедро, могли бы и пожалеть бедных студентов. Потом звонил отец, выспрашивал про мать, затем мать, выспрашивая про отца, порекомендовал обоим перезвонить друг другу и прийти к так называемому мировому консенсусу — оставив меня в покое. И вообще, я сижу в своем удобном кресле, окончательно кинутый девой, обложенный учебниками по самую макушку, и учусь как прилежный студент. Не мешайте мне. Затем мою издерганную душу нашел по телефону брат, спрашивал про родителей — дескать, как раздел имущества: произошел или нет? И помирился ли я с Маринкой? Послал уже более грубо, практически матом, на что Ванька только поржал надо мной и поерничал. Мол, если нас родители будут делить как малолеток — ты достанешься мамке с ее щедрой сиськой, и, выслушав мою матерную многогранную речь, гыгыгкнув, отключился сам.

Замечательный субботний день — что еще сказать. А главное, начался вообще зашибись. Но это еще что, как только отключил со злости свой домашний телефон и вырубил сотовый, через пару часов постучали в дверь квартиры. Спокойный выходной мне не светил как данность.

На пороге стояла Оксана, и ладно бы одна, ее сопровождала ехидно настроенная Наташка, которую я ненавидел еще по нашей звезданутой школе. Впрочем, извечная подруга укоризненно смотрящей на меня девы отвечала мне тем же, и по ее глубокому мнению я не заслуживал Оксаны ни как друг, ни как любовник.

Узрев двух стройных дев перед своим носом, целенаправленно нагло оперся в проеме двери, протокольно оскалившись, вообще-то я лыбился, но так как голова после чужого похмелья была пустым шариком, выражение моей морды было точно нечитабельным. Я бы даже охарактеризовал его весьма странным или задумчивым.

— Может, будешь радушным хозяином? — Наташка сложила свои руки на плоской груди. В общем-то, подружки были примерно одной весовой категории и роста, в нашем классе их обзывали лыжами. Только Натали была совсем чернявой и смуглой, с цепкими карими углями глаз.

— М-ммм… — протянул я, не оформляя это самое «м-ммм…» ни в положительную, ни тем более отрицательную сторону.

Но Наташка шибанула мое плечо и попыталась переступить порог дома. Ха, да пусть меня хоть все считают подонком и последним ублюдком, срал я на мнение большинства. Я тут же ей перекрыл рукой вход.

— Я не понял, что такое стряслось, и чему обязан лицезреть вас, прелестные дамы?

— Да так, мимо шли… — замялась Оксана, краснея ушами.

— У тебя телефоны все вырублены, а эта дура до сих пор о тебе переживает, — Наташка тут же поставила точки над «i», сдавая подругу.

Я даже был ей в чем-то благодарен, не хотелось сейчас оставаться с Оксанкой наедине. Тем более в голове начали всплывать забытые картины нашей с ней прошлой близости, по большей части не слишком уж и удачные, а на них стал наслаиваться столь некстати образ одного пьяного ушлепка, что мне с легкой руки задарил головную боль.

Я мысленно отмахнулся от сдвоенного образа, который, как ни странно, почему-то меня начал возбуждать. И сделав на морде окончательный непробиваемый кирпич, выдал, встречно наезжая:

— Извините, голова болела, вот все и вырубил. А что, я теперь обязан отчитываться перед вами обеими?

Оксанка, вздрогнув, скомкано еще раз извинилась, прошептав из разряда: «Неудачная абсолютно была идея…», и, не оборачиваясь, стала спускаться по лестнице.

— Мог бы и поласковее, — прошипела на меня Наташка, проводив скрывшуюся внизу стройную спину близкой подруги.

Я же, глянув на нее и вспоминая все лесбийские слушки про Натали, решил-таки ответно напасть. Знаю, не по-мужски, но, бля, задрало все к чертовой матери.

— Флаг тебе в руки, вот и приласкай ее, коль так надо. Такой повод, и удача точно будет на твоей стороне.

Наташка прожгла меня своими углями, а потом оскалилась — не скрываясь, прекрасно понимая, что Оксанка нас уже не слышит, тем более мы оба отчетливо уловили, как тягуче хлопнула дверь подъезда, выпуская огорченную деву на улицу.

— Если бы могла — давно бы так и сделала. Но она до сих пор любит тебя, подонок.

— Я понимаю, — ну, не совсем же я полный кретин и даун, но что поделать, Оксанку я не воспринимал как женщину, только как давнего друга. И до сих пор корил себя за тот случай, когда пошел у нее на поводу и попытался перейти черту любовников. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. И более того, я чувствовал, как дева до сих пор мучает себя.

— Понимать мало! — окрысилась Наташка, закипая на мой пофигизм.

— Наталья, остынь, я не даю ей повода, — начал было я оправдываться, как меня перебили.

— Я это вижу, но легче от этого ей не становится.

— Как и тебе, — констатировал я сей открытый факт, коль уж если защищаться, так лучше в нападении, кусая.

— Как и мне, — подтвердила тускло Наташка, а потом поставила дрожащими руками свои вороненные волосы дыбом, прорычала: — Думаешь, не обидно наблюдать, как твоего любимого человека втаптывают в грязь? И быть абсолютно беспомощной. И все почему? Потому, что у меня нет этих чертовых яиц и члена!

Она отклонилась на обшарпанную, местами облупленную, грязную стену подъезда, покрашенную черти когда синей краской и расписанную пахабными граффити вперемешку с матом, и закрыла глаза:

— Да я бы душу продала за эти чертовы мужские гениталии.

— Понимаю, — начал было снова я, как меня опять отожгли ненавистным взглядом.

— Ни черта ты не понимаешь! Если бы все так было просто… Я бы, возможно, согласилась на смену пола, но самое паршивое то, что при всей своей любви к Оксане, мне нравится быть именно женщиной. Понимаешь? Бабой, а не мужиком! А ей подавай член и яйца, и желательно, именно твои.

Наташка, вылив на меня свою боль, оттолкнулась от стены и, не прощаясь, пошатываясь, пошла прочь.

— Я не был у Оксанки первым… — попытался я оправдать себя.

— Я в курсе, — дева обернулась и набычилась, вот же ж, в девке вообще не было ничего женственного, и даже в школе Натка всегда у меня ассоциировалась больше с пробивным парнем, чем с дамой. — Те, что были до тебя и после, вообще полные ублюдки.

О как, значит по шкале Наташки я был между ублюдком и подонком… Какая афигительная разница, понять бы еще в чем. Дева стояла в пролете между этажами и затравлено смотрела на меня снизу вверх, впрочем, ей это не мешало уничтожающе делать во мне дырки своими чернеющими зенками.

— А ты так и будешь охранять свою любимую, пока она себе не найдет по твоему мнению достойного мужика — не ублюдка. Может, все же рискнешь и поговоришь с ней? — решил я забросить семена неспокойствия и взбаламутить эту болотную, застоявшуюся воду.

— Угу, я смотрю, ты просто гений, — огрызнулась на меня Наташка и потопала прочь.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь! — крикнул я вниз вдогонку ей, прямо туда, в пролет.

— Не твоя печаль-забота! — рыкнули ответно, а затем входная дверь хлопнула снова.

Я же, сматерившись, вернулся к своим учебникам, нашли сучки крайнего. Что та, что другая, а я виноват во всем. А когда рухнул в кресло, обложенное учебной литературой, не просто витиевато послал всех и вся, нет… Я вдруг ощутил знакомое дрожание пространства и, недоуменно уставясь на бугор в своих трениках, буквально взвыл раненным зверем. У меня, оказывается, встал, а я за всеми этими баталиями даже не осознал этого, конечно, чувствовал тяжесть в яйцах и горение в паху, но вот только мысли были заняты другим, а когда отпустил ситуацию, осознал…

— Бля-яяя, опять, ну что за херня-яяя…

Впрочем, не взирая на все мои матерки и желания, меня уже скрутило и вышвырнуло в знакомую до болезненного какого-то наслаждения в небольшую комнату к этому сероглазому пьянчужке. В которой относительно недавно, и ладно бы дрочил другому мужику, ха, я ему еще и в жопе ковырялся по полной своими пальцами. И мне это в каком-то странном извращении даже в чем-то нравилось.

М-да, я не осуждал Наташку и не сравнивал ни в коем разе себя с ней. Но факт оставался фактом, меня не останавливало то, что у этого сероглазого худого чуда нет пизды. Да и то, что по большей своей части парень явно был натуралом, как и я, предпочитая в своей реальности исключительно девиц.

Но… Я смотрел отрешенно, как пацан разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Заодно пошарил глазами по убранной комнате, может, моя трубка где и завалялась, но ее не было, впрочем, с таким же успехом я мог ее посеять где-то на улице, пока мы выписывали с ним в обнимку пьяные па на набережной. М-да… То, что происходит со мной, с ним, вместе с нами — это же нереально? Ведь так? Тогда почему бы и нет?

Я оглядел его щуплую, длинную фигуру, то, как он немного сутулится, и вспомнил соблазнительный вид его поджарой задницы. Мой член дернулся в трениках однозначно. Завалить и отъебать. Этот нереальный пацан меня возбуждал буквально всем и особенно тем самым оглушительным чувством единения и полной власти над этим глазастиком. Оно меня заводило, пьянило, опрокидывало туда, куда бы я в реальной жизни никогда бы не сунулся. И сейчас, наблюдая, как он что-то мямлит кому-то там на другом конце трубки, я хищно оскалился. Реально хотелось его трахнуть, завладеть им полностью и, поглощая всего, подавить. Более того, я мог это сделать, я желал этого как никогда. И когда он каким-то непонятным чутьем явно ощутил меня рядом, перехватил его руку своей, предупреждая и настойчиво шепча на его покрасневшее от моего дыхания ушко:

— Я бы на твоем месте этого бы не делал.

Бился он подо мной с каким-то остервенением, выкрикивая разные ругательства. Не сказать, что парень слабый, но и не суперкачок. Так, середняк, если бы я не баловался в свое время тяжелой атлетикой и единоборствами, то скрутить бы пацана этак быстро, запутав руки его же содранной одеждой, не удалось. Да и я предпочитал в последнее время больше драть девок в горизонтальном положении, нежели тягать гири. Так что тоже не попадал сейчас в разряд супер-пупер качка. Хотя все равно бы скрутил, выносливости у пацана по сравнению со мной был абсолютный ноль. А дальше я почувствовал сам, как он сливается со мной энергетическим целым, ответно подхватывая мою волну возбуждения, и, усиливая ее, отдает обратно. 

Ой, пиздец, я уткнулся ему в затылок, пахнущий морской свежестью, вминая всем своим весом этого нереального парня в постель… Еще немного и просто позорно солью, даже штаны не спуская, вот потрусь через них, и привет. Что ж так накрывает-то, почему так оглушающе, всеобъемлюще и сладко? Почему именно с ним? С другим мужиком, ну вот какого рожна?

Он резко затих подо мной и уже не трепыхался, даже когда я ему оголил задницу и стал по ней тереться своим стояком, а когда лег на него сверху, вжимая окончательно под себя, понял, что и его ломает от нашей близости неслабо, а, нырнув рукой ему в пах, оскалился настоящим хищником. Еще бы, мужской полновесный бравый дружественный стояк уже прилагался.

Осталось только мою загнанную добычу развести на полноценный секс. Так как все эти недожимки меня уже начали основательно подбешивать, и уж если падать в эту самую разрастающуюся у меня под ногами с бешеной скоростью пронзительную синь пропасти — то по самой полной. Чтобы, оглядываясь после назад, не жалеть о том, что труханул и не попробовал, тем более когда «это самое» так лихо подвернулось под руку.

Если я что и понимал в нашей с ним аховой ситуации, так это то, что сейчас для меня было главным держаться с ним рядом и быть в крайне возбужденном состоянии. Бредово, конечно, но только от одного представления, как я натягиваю на свой ноющий стояк его угловатую задницу до самых своих поджавшихся от предвкушения яиц, меня накрывало волной возбуждения так, что эта сероглазая мышка дрожала в унисон от вожделения, обильно потея. А значит, я на верном пути. И вообще, здорово, что я открыл этот зазеркальный мир, в обычном на такое бы и не решился точно. А так вороти, что угодно, все равно никто ничего не узнает.

— Отпусти меня, а? Ну, на кой я тебе сдался?

Парня трясло нещадно подо мной, я слышал, как ухает его загнанное сердце, как его гнет возбуждение и желание трахаться, как на потном раскрасневшемся лице и шее проступают капельки пота. Хм-ммм, знаешь, сегодня на дрочилово я не соглашусь, точно. Потому как нельзя так аппетитно краснеть, просто нельзя. Но сразу я вряд ли его разведу на анал.

Перед глазами заплясали все те ролики, которые я просмотрел в этой комнате между пьяным угаром и мучительно вызванным им похмельем.

Я хмыкнул и слез с его распластанного тела, а потом вообще отошел, решив поменять тактику. Парень, не веря, приподнял голову и точно уставился на меня, прямо в мои глаза, и я даже на минуту решил, что он меня все же видит, в отличие от всех остальных. Затем он встряхнул головой, как мокрый пес, и тут же застонал… Видно, последствия от похмелья накрыли и его, правда, и меня немного мутило после его бравых подвигов, но, очевидно, мое либидо и желание ебаться перекрывали его болезненные симптомы. 

Пацан неуклюже сел на кровать, выпутывая свои руки из содранной мною футболки, напяливая обратно свои треники и затравленно зыркая на меня. Спереди у него стояло отменной палаткой, что меня очень даже радовало, вселяя оптимизм. Ну что, отдышался?

Я снова сделал несколько шагов в его сторону и, видя, как у него распахиваются глаза на поллица, хищно улыбнулся. Ты не дурак, и все скоро поймешь, это даже не шантаж, считай, это помощь дружбы народов параллельных граней или что там на самом деле в нашем случае. Давай же сплетемся в единое целое и упомогаемся друг другу в полном отрыве.

— Бляяяять, только не это, — он схватился за свой пах и застонал.

Надо отметить, очень даже возбуждающе и мелодично. Я, ухмыльнувшись, коснулся его волос, провел пальчиками по раковине багрового уха, потер мочку, очертил от уха до кадыка. Он всхлипнул и попытался от меня отстраниться, отползти. Хех, ага, тело-то не обманешь, может, ты и суперстойкий, и упертый по жизни пацан где-то там в своей голове и в этом расчудесном времени и пространстве, но и я не пальцем деланный и не менее упрямый.

— Не подходи ко мне… — это все, что он мог выдавить из себя, а когда я сел рядом с ним, властно обнимая, безвольно уперся в мое плечо своим потным лбом, хлопая ртом и попросту пытаясь отдышаться. — Что тебе надо на этот раз?

Ну, вот и более конструктивный разговор, я притянул его к себе, вцепляясь в него до синяков. Честно, быть постоянно в возбужденном состоянии — однозначно не фонтан, и это напряжение изматывало меня не меньше, чем его, хотя, возможно, я все же более устойчив. Или у него, в отличие от меня, секс только по праздникам, а может, Новый год чаще, чем потрахушки. Как знать? Сравнивать мне было недосуг.

— Я там тебе на компе занимательное видео оставлял, надеюсь, ты впечатлился?

Парень вздрогнул в моих руках, сжимая свои челюсти до скрипа, но все же сквозь зубы тихо проскрежетал:

— А без этого тебе что, совсем никак? Может, как раньше… погоняем шкурки вручную и…

— Нет…

— Я тебе яйца откручу… — проскрипели очень нерешительно и жалостливо.

— М-ммм, а сможешь? В твоем-то состоянии, — я через штаны потер его член в районе головки, наблюдая, как на трениках постыдно выступило мокрое пятно, и, видя, как его трясет от нахлынувшего возбуждения, поймав ответно его волну, чуть отстранился.

Эн нет, я тебе кончить не дам, пока ты мне не подставишься своим расчудесным зазеркальным задком, дружок. И сам за просто так даже не вздумаю слить.

— Вообще это звучит так по-женски, — заметил ехидно я.

— Мля-ять, — он хлопал глазами, уже даже не думая отвечать на мои подколки, пот тек с него мелкими ручейками, футболку можно было уже отжимать, к слову, я тоже был не в лучшем состоянии, на пару потея с этим нереальным пацаном. — Почему я не кончил? Что со мной не так?

Я вновь обнял его трясущееся в возбуждении тело и, прижав к себе, вкрадчиво пояснил, пытаясь отдышаться между словами, и опять, чуть надавливая на содрогающийся от напряжения, зажатый в штанах член. Влажное пятно стало смачнее, вульгарнее, заводя меня ответно.

— Пока мы не подойдем к оргазму вместе. Разрядки не будет, и я не уйду к себе, а значит, либо ты соглашаешься на анал… либо… — я вновь отстранился, смотря, как он, задыхаясь, хватается за грудь, бухало у него там весьма громко и основательно, но ничего, от этого в таком возрасте не умирают.

У меня у самого сердце готово было вырваться, ток крови шумел в ушах, и я полыхал и наверняка был красный от часто накатывающихся волн возбуждения. Но я перетерплю, упрусь и перетерплю, и все равно заимею то, что желаю получить от тебя, тем или иным способом, хочешь ты этого или нет. Решил я окончательно для себя, вытирая свой лоб от выступившего обильного пота.

Я встал с кровати и даже отошел чуть от него, давая и себе, и ему передышку перед бесповоротным решением пацана. Парень, еле дыша, хватал ртом спертый в комнате воздух. Вело его знатно, впрочем, и меня трясло изрядно, особенно, когда по нашей с ним ебнутой связи желание подхватывало обоих и по спирали подбрасывало вверх.

Что ж, закрепим эффект, я снова приблизился к нему и расслышал затравленное долгожданное…

— Я согласен. Еще немного, и я просто чокнусь… У меня только один вопрос, — он измученно посмотрел в мою сторону, а чуть позже выдавил путано из себя: — Про это же никто не узнает?

Я с хмыком властно дернул пацана на себя, заставляя подняться и прижаться к себе всем его дрожащим телом. Возбуждение тут же вернулось на самый пик, захлестнув и меня, надо думать о футболе… Или о чем-то обмораживающем, к примеру, хоккее. Черт, наши поля завибрировали в явном резонансе, как бы синергический эффект не накатил к чертовой матери, а то я так и улечу к себе, не доползая до его заманчивой задницы своим ноющим членом.

— Если не проболтаешься сам, — заверил я его и потащил запинающегося на выход из комнаты, объясняя распахнутым изумленным глазам. — Нам надо в ванную комнату, или хочешь в гондонах? Нет? И я тоже не особо жалую резинки, так что говори, где она у тебя здесь?


	7. Секреты за гранью

_**Игорь**_

— Вдруг у тебя гепатит или СПИД, или еще какая внеебительная особо вульгарная хрень?

Ну надо же, включил мозги. Хотя понимаю, стоять нагнутым над унитазом, держась дрожащими руками за бачок, не возбудительно ни для него, ни для меня. Но лезть в зад без водных процедур голым членом — ну уж увольте. Посему я его загнул бравой буквой «ЗЮ» над бачком, пока его штырило от возбуждения, и зашарил по ящичкам и полкам. Если у него есть бабы в доме, то клизма какая-никакая есть, что и подтвердили мои поиски, когда я нарыл грушевидное изделие среднегабаритного объема.

За кипяченой водой не пошел, на кой — по фигу ща все обратно высрет, посему, открыв кран, наполнил клизму теплой водой. Пока я это соображал и прокручивал в голове, мой скрюченный пацан успокоился, и член у него опал, впрочем, у меня самого все повяло, как бы клизма меня никогда не заводила. А когда попробовал протолкнуть мягкий резиновый кончик вовнутрь, он забрыкался.

— Я, кажется, спросил тебя по поводу… — начал было он.

— Нет, не болен, а ты? — буркнул я в ответ, перебивая.

— Да с какого? — обиделся парень и попытался разогнуться. — А ты не врешь?

— А ты?

Сопротивлялся он настойчиво, только путался в спущенных штанах, которые стянули его тощие ноги в районе щиколоток, отчего пацан все время запинался и терял равновесие. Я его ловил, не давая разогнуться полностью, властно давя на лопатки и поясницу, и все приноравливался к сжатой заднице, он даже ягодицы напряг, пытаясь спрятать от меня свое нежное очко. Вся эта мышиная возня меня начинала уже бесить, то сначала — да, теперь — нет, а что будет через десять минут, полчаса? «Наверное»? Ну что за непостоянность.

Как в ванную, совмещенную с туалетом, вошла стройная девушка. Мы так и замерли, как статуи, парень в моих руках, по-моему, даже дышать перестал, и я сразу догнал — сестра.

Я хлопнул по его сжатой каменной попе и четко сказал вслух:

— Жопу расслабь, а то отойду от тебя и твоя сестричка узреет своего братишку внезапно в незабываемой композиции с унитазом.

От моего голоса юноша вздрогнул, но ягодицы сжимать перестал, отчего я плюнул на кончик этой самой грушевидной конструкции и протолкнул его в тугой анус.

Дева меж тем стала подмурлыкивать попсовый мотивчик, отдернула занавеску и, включив воду, отрегулировала душ. Она медленно раздевалась, расстегивая кофточку, потом пояс юбки, вжикнула молния на боку… М-ммм, розовое кружевное белье, полупрозрачное, ей очень даже шло на ее чуть загорелой бархатистой коже, сексуально обтягивало бритую мохнатку.

— У тебя красивая сестра, и вы очень похожи, — заметил я умудрено, разглядывая копошащуюся деву у себя под носом и с упоением давя на резиновую грушу, вода шла с трудом, все же парень так и не мог расслабиться, но постепенно клизма пустела.

— Не пялься на нее и не смей трогать, даже прикасаться, — прошипели мне от бочка унитаза сквозь зубы. Хех, вот же ж злобный ежик. А потом, глянув через плечо, прикусили очень сексуально нижнюю губу.

— Если будешь слушаться меня, я к ней не подойду, — усмехнулся я настолько милой реакции братика, ну правильно, девочек надо защищать, тем более драгоценных любимых сестричек.

Меж тем дева освободилась от лифчика, огладив отработанным движением свои небольшого размера стоячие грудки, и, стянув трусишки, скользнула за занавеску. Я и правда не кривил душой, сестричка была прелестна и походила на этого засранца как чертами лица, так и цветом волос.

— Очко сожми, груша мелковата, надо еще одну тебе вкатать, — я сделал шаг в сторону и отвернул кран с водой.

От чего сестрица взвизгнула за занавеской, явно отпрыгивая от душа и подальше, а после, совершенно не по-женски сматерившись, недоуменно выглянув из-за клеенчатой ткани, расписанной морскими звездами вперемешку с осьминогами, и ошарашенными глазами поглядела в сторону нас. Я как раз уже вернулся с вновь наполненной грушей к дрожащему, сжавшемуся в неудобной позе братишке, борющимся с желанием раньше времени спустить шлюзы, как дева громко спросила:

— Павел?

Я готов был поклясться, что пацан от страха быть увиденным сестрой чуть не обдрыстался. Только зажмуренное лицо, уткнувшееся от стыда в сгиб локтя, чего стоило. А когда моя рука похлопала его по плечу, этот самый Павел шумно выдохнул.

— Не ссы, я успел вернуться, она тебя не видит. Так ты у нас, значит, Павлик? — издеваясь, хохотнул громко я.

Сестра недоуменно поглазела еще с пару минут на закрытый мною кран и, прошептав:

— Странно, мне показалось, что кран открывали, да и кипяток ливанул, — задумчиво пробормотали, проверяя рукой бьющие струи воды у себя и, вновь мурлыкнув под нос, встали под воду.

— Заткнись. И не называй меня так, — рыкнули мне в ответ, но уже не стали зажиматься, когда я ему впердолил вторую порцию воды.

— Сестренку-то как зовут? — я игриво склонил голову к своему плечу, давая парню откинуть крышку унитаза и оседлать его сверху. — Горячая деваха.

— Умолкни и не смотри на меня, — все же он очень аппетитно краснел ушами и забавно фыркал, как затравленный мелкий зверек.

— Могу вообще выйти за дверь, — хитро предложил я и обалдел оттого, что за мои штаны схватились своей рукой.

— Просто отвернись… и сестру зовут Клара.

Я глянул на него через плечо, Пашка сидел, нахохлившись, прикусив нижнюю губу, раскрасневшийся и такой до безобразия сексуальный, никогда бы не подумал, что срущий пацан, торчащий на толчке, будет так меня заводить своей полной наивности беззащитностью и зависимостью от меня.

— Какой послушный, — мои губы сами по себе растянулись в улыбку. — И как ты только знаешь, когда я смотрю на тебя?

Рука сжала мою штанину сильнее, до белых своих костяшек, но не отпустила:

— Я чувствую твой взгляд, не спрашивай как, не смогу объяснить. И я все сделаю, только сестру не трогай и никому не говори про нас.

Ха, что бы я такое и рассказал? Еще пока не сошел с ума, точно!

— Не смотри… — прошептал он, и я отвернулся, если уж договорились, то надо выполнять свою часть обязанностей, только фыркнул, оповещая въедливо Павла:

— Только слив не дергай, а то ошпаришь свою сестричку еще раз.

 

_**Павел** _

Наверное, я сошел с ума, но близость этого прозрачного придурка просто вышибала все мозги, тело подводило, сердце билось как ненормальное, возбуждение накатывало волнами до предела, за которым раньше в обыденности шел всепоглощающей волной оргазм, выплескивалась бурным потоком сперма, и дальше наступало блаженство и полный неадекват. Но из-за того, что этого самого наката не было, тело словно било бесконечными разрядами тока, погружая всю мою сущность в неистовый калейдоскоп похоти, замешанный на бурных желаниях и подпитанный сошедшим с ума моим перевозбужденным телом.

Клизма немного остудила, впрочем, как и появление Кларки, думал все, пиздец. Либо она меня увидит, и почему-то обязательно вкупе с этим придурком, и все время казалось, что сестра его может так же чувствовать, как и я, все же мы с ней близкие родственники. Ну, сами посудите, а вдруг это вообще заразно — видеть озабоченные в сексуальном плане глюки про молодого мужика? И что, если этот самый глюк изнасилует и мою сестру, прямо тут при мне? Я запихал все свои «фи», что имел, и именно туда, куда мне вкатывали усиленно воду, но после того, как сестра покинула ванную, хорошо хоть на горшок при нас не села… Особенно, учитывая то, что сейчас плавало там под крышкой, так и не смытое из-за всей этой сраной конспирации. Я вновь заупирался:

— Не могу я так.

— Как? — опалили мне горячим дыханием ухо.

— Ну, не видя тебя, знаешь, это жутко вообще-то, — я немного замялся, хотя ведь он меня уже того и туда, и вроде как получается, я там не целка… — Понимаешь, я прошлого раза не помню, совсем. И да, это хоть и не по-мужски и, возможно, совсем по-бабьи, но, бля, невероятно… страшно.

Рядом затихли, видно, задумались над моими рваными словесными излияниями, цепко сжимая меня за торс. Да и колотило меня в его лапах изрядно, а потом уточнили все же:

— Поэтому тебя трясет?

— Отчасти… вообще-то, — я снова чуть не навернулся в спущенных штанах и попытался схитрить, уж пусть думает, что меня трясет не от страха, а оттого, что, к примеру, к концу процедур на мне были только спущенные до щиколоток штаны, — хоть Кларка и напарила тут, но я замерз…

— О-ооо, — протянули, сжимая в горячих объятьях еще сильнее, — мерзлявка.

Я чувствовал, как парень улыбается, словно видел его со стороны, и совсем оробел, когда почувствовал, как он, отрываясь от меня, зашуршал моей одеждой, освобождая мои ноги одну за другой от силков смятых, перекрученных трусов и штанов.

Только не говорите, что мы будем этим заниматься здесь, млять, а я думал оттянуть этот сраный процесс… Этого самого, в панике подбирая слова… Соития… Спаривания… Да черт бы побрал этого прозрачного засранца — траха. Хоть на чуть-чуть. Но мне явно этого не давали, прижавшись опять.

— А теперь помоги мне… — мои руки положили на мягкую ткань, судя по всему, в районе бедер.

— Ну же, не сопротивляйся, я не смогу насладиться тобой по полной в одежде, а значит, не уйду к себе. В принципе, я не против, у меня все выходные свободные, а у тебя? — хихикнули в конце фразы.

Все выходные быть в таком ебнутом нереально взведенном состоянии? Мне стало не просто плохо, да я, бля, только от представления постоянного нездорового возбуждения, чуть не рухнул от бессилия прямо на влажный кафель ванной комнаты этому пиздюку под ноги. Но все же, чуть успокоившись, закивал в полном согласии, стаскивая с него одежду, пусть он меня трахнет и свалит, но только по-быстрому… Как там говорится, один раз, ну, или в моем случае, пару раз — не педераст, а там я позвоню какой-нибудь деве… Перед глазами всплыл спасительный образ рыжекудрой Вали.

Прости, Олег, я все понимаю, что подло лезть к твоей бывшей, но и меня пойми тоже, кроме нее у меня пока нет постоянных кандидатур на горизонте. А после всего, что тут произойдет, мне точно будет необходимо переспать с девушкой, иначе…

Новое возбуждение накрыло снова меня волной… И я поплыл, подгоняемый страхом того, что буду зависим от другого мужика, причем полностью и бесповоротно. Предчувствие этого пронзило ядовитыми иголками все мое тело насквозь.

— Умничка, — его подмурлыкивание сытого, довольного кота перед миской заветной сметаны отрезвило, но тут меня потянули за занавеску душа и затолкав в угол, открыли вентили…

Зачем нам под душ? Неужели меня так колбасит, что он подумал, что я, и правда, совсем замерз? Вода окатила сначала холодом, следом резко жаром, я пялился нездорово на подворачивающиеся сами собой вентили, регулирующие температуру… Как вдруг увидел то, что не ожидал… Одетую каплями воды, словно стеклянную, руку, мои глаза скользнули дальше по запястью, по крепким мышцам предплечья… Уткнулись в грудь… Невидимка стоял одетый прозрачными одеждами потоков теплой воды, что лилась на нас, и улыбался мне…

Правильные черты лица, тонкий прямой нос, крупный разрез глаз, четкие скулы, мягкая линия губ… Как оттиск, как скульптура из хрусталя или льда, это было безумно завораживающе и одновременно красиво… Его короткие прилипшие волосы, он фыркнул на мою отпавшую челюсть и привлек меня к себе, я обалдел от жара, что шел от него, он же, хихикнув, тихо спросил:

— Что, нравлюсь?

Я даже завис, соображая, что ответить. Он был точно недурен, с ладной подкаченной фигурой крепкого пацана, с широкими плечами, длинными ровными ногами… Такие обычно девкам нравятся особенно. И вот зачем я ему такой заморыш сдался?

— Ну… я не ожидал, что ты такой проработанный… — выдавил я из себя, ошарашенно смотря, как эти крепкие мускулистые руки сжимаются вокруг меня.

— М-ммм, я давно этим уже не занимаюсь, но каркас остался, — улыбнулись мне в лицо и потянулись за поцелуем.

И я принял его, не стал уворачиваться, приоткрывая свой рот и давая углубить. А когда он отлип от меня, задал, наверное, самый глупый вопрос в своей жизни:

— Тебя как зовут?

Парень замер, а потом, потеревшись об меня гладковыбритым подбородком, все же сказал:

— Игорь, и я не вру, это мое собственное имя, не выдуманное.

Я от такого задохнулся даже, ведь мог и не называть, или, к примеру, ляпнуть любое, а тут… Видно, мое лицо для него было как раскрытая книга, поэтому он пояснил:

— Просто подумалось, это будет более честно, раз я узнал твое настоящее, м-ммм?

И мне ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть, чувствуя, как краснею перед этим засранцем, а потом почувствовал новую волну прошивающей нирваны и буквально увидел воочию его упирающийся в меня боевой стояк, впрочем, мой тоже не отставал, бодро налился, предательски закачавшись, тыкаясь и залуплясь, зажимаемый между нашими телами…

Трясти меня стало еще сильнее, правда, уже по другому поводу, и он это прекрасно понял, а чего не понять, если, как всегда, возбуждаясь, мы действовали с ним на одной волне. Душ свернули так, что вода стала бежать водопадом по стене нам под ноги.

— Прости, иначе всю смазку смоет, а я тебе не хочу причинять лишней боли.

Еще бы, этой же болью тут же шибанет тебя самого… Конечно, капли воды с него стекли, но он не совсем пропал для моих глаз, хотя видеть его я стал хуже. Вот черт, не сильно я запомнил его лицо, вспыхнуло у меня в голове, чем еще сильнее добило. А вообще, зачем мне запоминать рыло этого пиздюка? Хотя, а пиздюк ли он на самом деле?

Гель, что он использовал, пах знакомо — морской свежестью, я им часто пользовался, когда мылся. Я видел, как он поднес руку с выдавленной субстанцией к своему полуразмытому лицу, явно нюхая.

— Так вот чем ты всегда пахнешь, — усмехнулись мне, а потом, вжав окончательно в себя, полезли нагло в мой зад.

Я пару раз брыкнулся и весьма безуспешно, Игорь шипел на меня, иногда подрыкивал, один раз укусил. Видно, ему сильно не терпелось. А затем вообще крутанул в руках и грудью опер в горячую от потока воды стену. Вода меня отвлекла, заструившись по моим рукам, груди и животу. Сзади же только сильнее хмыкнули и продолжили ковыряться, иногда болезненно и весьма…

Я крякнул пару раз на его ковырки в моей заднице, на что мне прошипели:

— Знаю, чувствую и сам, что тебе херово, в первый раз всегда так.

— Что? — я даже застыл с такого, как в первый раз, а что же было в прошлый тогда?

— Того, я просто тогда тебе простату разминал пальцами, чтобы ты кончил… О, а вот и она кажется… — оповестили, с усмешкой передразнивая, впрочем, мог бы и не говорить, то как прошило все мое тело и конкретно выгнуло с громким стоном, удивило даже меня самого.

— А ты там чувствительный очень, что ж, еще пару раз, и ты будешь готов.

— К чему? — только начал было я, как меня снова накрыло, сначала своей реакцией, затем усиленной Игоря…

Пиздец, перед глазами буквально запрыгали звезды на совершенно черном полотне неба, сердце уже не просто бухало, оно буквально билось из меня наружу, еще немного, и я просто сдохну… Да что же это такое-то?

— К тому, чтобы меня принять, — рыкнули на ухо, поясняя, а потом укусили основательно за лопатку, выскальзывая своими пальцами из меня, и под мой вскрик от укуса… погрузились…

Это было странно, я чувствовал как бы сразу и его, и себя. Все ощущения накладывались, входили в резонанс и, накрывая полностью, выбивали все разумные мысли.

То, как он постепенно, плавно наполняет меня, протискиваясь, периодически чуть откатывая, давая тем самым передышку нам обоим, а затем снова напирая. Как ему тесно и немного больно оттого, что я его сильно сдавливаю, и он залупляет свой член, до неприятного жжения натягивая на нем уздечку. Как мне неприятно чувство наполненности и тягуче больно оттого, что я не совсем раскрыт, а позже он цепанул у меня что-то внутри своей головкой, и я задохнулся, чувствуя, как и он сзади, распахнул в немом крике свой рот, удерживая нас обоих на грани…

— Бля, остро-то как…

— Ага, что это было?

— Думаю… простата, разве ты не догадался?

— Откуда, для меня это в первый раз.

— Для меня тоже…

Наши голоса смешались в жаре пара, тела тряслись, а он размеренно погружался дальше, пока с какого-то раза его тягучих накатов я не понял, что он полностью вошел. Игоря трясло не меньше, чем меня, он жадно сжимал на мне руки, оглаживал всего, до чего мог дотянуться, а в конце этой передышки, выдавив очередную порцию геля себе на руку, оплел пальцами мой перевозбужденный член.

— Ща, полетим, ты уже готов.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос, и я согласно кивнул головой, чувствуя, как мне начинают умело отдрачивать налитый под завязку стояк, а потом в такт этим незамысловатым движениям поддают сзади бедрами, увеличивая размах и напор…

Млять, как же все охрененно, как все пиздаааааато… Только это и вспыхивало в моем воспаленном мозгу, а затем на очередном размашистом качке зацепили простату… Мне кажется, мой вскрик слышал весь дом, из члена сбрызнула белесая жидкость, всего несколько капель. Игорь рыкнул в тон моему воплю так, как будто мы дикие звери на охоте в каких-то чертовых джунглях. Или опившиеся валерьянкой львы во время случки. Как же меня выгнуло, прошило, вздернуло на волнах жара и похоти, накатило сверху добавочной чужой волной, сплющило. Показалось, ща сдохну, но упасть до конца с этого пика смеси боли и острого удовольствия мне не дали, Игорь пробороздил снова по моему чувствительному месту внутри — и я, чувствуя, как накрывает нас общим оргазмом, понял, вот оно — бесконечность, точно не предел, прежде чем отрубиться, выплескиваясь своим накопившемся семенем и принимая в себя чужую сперму…

***

Очнулся в ванной в потоках теплой воды оттого, что сестрица кричит в приоткрытую дверь о том, чтобы я прекратил лить бесконечно воду…

Еще бы, этот пиздюк получил свое и свалил в свою нереальную бесконечность, кто бы сомневался, ага… Мать ее без предела, точно.

Млять, еле встал на четвереньки, попытался сесть на пятки ноющей жопой, пронзило от копчика до шеи так, что решил, ща высру ежа, попробовал чуть боком, догнал, что не одного, а целый выводок. Судя по тому, что я испытывал сейчас, Игорь, каким бы пиздюком ни был, но не врал, видно, в прошлый раз он меня там только пальцами шуровал, и понятно, что полез в презервативе, чего в говнистую жопу парня соваться голыми руками да пачкаться чужим дерьмом. Я бы тоже в таком случае натянул бы что-нибудь — хоть резиновые перчатки, благо в нашем доме их было битком, сестрица и мать пользовались ими в любых случаях, от покраски своих шевелюр до драйки унитаза… Кстати о нем… Надо бы слить… Вот черт.

Вылезти с кряком получилось с пятого раза, потом, пошатываясь, скрюченный той самой буквой ЗЮ, дернул за слив… Дело сделано, и только повернулся лицом к выходу, как, запнувшись за что-то, рухнул вниз.

Блять, то, как стукнулся коленями о кафель, аж до искр в глазах, а когда нащупал невидимое нечто… обалдел. Походу Игорь к себе учесал как был — абсолютным голяком.

— Ты чего, навернулся?

Кларка все же сунула нос в ванную и уставилась на голого меня, стоящего пресловутым раком.

«Хорошо, что я упал к ней лицом, а не жопой», — подумалось мне так ненавязчиво, но убойно.

— Да вот, поскользнулся, — выдал на автомате мой рот.

— Ну, ты даешь, на ровном месте, и вообще пошли кушать, — оповестили, разворачиваясь от меня, и напоследок оглушая: — А она у тебя страстная дева, такие шикарные отметины на шее.

— Чего?

Я таки поднялся, сжимая в руках невидимую одежду, и, пошатываясь, подошел к запотевшему зеркалу, рукой размывая блеклую завесу запотевшего стекла…

— Бля-яяя…

Судя по всему, он начал еще тогда, когда отымел меня только своими пальцами, и по новым красным отпечаткам укусов — добавил еще и сегодня. Вот же ж чертов прозрачный утырок, грызун, твою ж за ногу. Ладно, Кларка не знает подробностей, а то бы со стыда помер, здесь и сейчас.

***

Утром в воскресенье еле встал…

Болело все, от сорванных связок горла до мышц ног, вроде ничего такого не делал, а выжатость под лимон поражала. Но больше всего ныла спина, а особенно поясница, даже жопа так не беспокоила, хотя, честно, по большому сходил еле-еле, но все же терпимо.

Настораживало и то, что после этого постыдного траха прозрачный засранец не появился. Вдвойне напрягало чувство ожидания, я словно ждал черта из табакерки, который просто обязан по жанру сумасшедшего сюжета выскочить из близстоящего угла. Но сестра валяться не дала, загрузила уборкой, готовкой, всучила пакет с мусором на вынос — хочешь не хочешь, расходился, хотя ощущения перетянутых мышц и саднящего кола в заду выбешивало. Там, у мусорных бачков, вернее после бравого водружения черных пакетов, я «случайно» столкнулся с Валей.

— Павлуша, привет! — оповестили радостно меня, пока я, раскачиваясь, делал медленный разворот к своему подъезду.

Сия «случайность» уж больно выглядела случайной, посему я ее тут же отмел. Валюша, кутаясь в лохматую болотного цвета курточку поверх слишком уж вызывающей расстегнутой сверху на несколько пуговок кофточке, да и светло-бежевые лосины, что не скрывали ее верблюжью лапку между стройных бедер, настроили меня на старые измышления — выбить один болезненный ненормальный клин другим — натуральным и проверенным. Дева тоже выносила избытки домашнего производства и, судя по всему, как она запыхалась, явно выглядывала меня из окна.

«Бедная, наверное, все утро там проторчала», — отрешенно подумал я, с удовольствием рассматривая то ее выпирающие половые губы снизу лобка, то острые грудки, которые так и норовили показаться мне в широком разрезе при любом наклоне рыжекудрой дамы. И мне даже помечталось, может, все же послать мораль о старом друге куда подальше и попробовать. Судя по тому, как дева перехватила мой жадный взор на своих прелестях и порозовела щечками, она точно была не против.

— Здравствуй, Валя, — я даже вымучил из себя подобие улыбки, а потом, забрав ее мешок, помог по-джентльменски закинуть в контейнер.

— Что сегодня делаешь? Задали много на выходные? — дева мило мялась, покусывая острыми зубками нижнюю губу.

Я же даже не мог вспомнить, вообще задали нам что-то или нет. Просто вся эта сверхъестественная ебля выбила меня полностью из наезженной колеи.

— Да так, не существенно, а что? — закинул я нужную удочку и получил тут же сногсшибательный улов.

— Может, куда сходим, сегодня прекрасная погода, — начала дева путано.

Вот оно — нужный клин, обрадовался я, соглашаясь:

— Почему бы и нет. Я к тебе зайду, или на набережной?

— Давай на набережной, мне еще к подружке забежать надо, — обрадовалась дева, а потом огорошила меня совсем не к месту: — Может, Лизка с Аркашкой присоединятся.

Только этих двоих и не хватало, но положение торчать дома и ждать, когда на меня снова свалится этот невидимый извращенец, и чем это на сей раз кончится, не радовало, жопа солидарно засвербела, и я согласился на вечерний выгул с Валентиной со всеми предполагаемыми последствиями.


	8. Сравнения

_**Павел**_

Ни Лизки, ни тем более Аркашки поблизости не наблюдалось, и я подумал, что было бы, наверное, странно, если они вообще согласились прогуляться с нами. Наверняка с того убойного вечера Лиза Аркадия не выпускала из постели, ну, разве что пожрать, отлить и покурить.

Валюша всегда одевалась стильно и сексуально, и сейчас, стоя на набережной в мини-юбке и бархатистой фисташковой курточке, притягивала взоры всех проходящих мимо нее молодых мужчин. Я тяжело вздохнул, словно перед прыжком в запретный омут, и, помянув своего друга Олега хорошими словами, все же приблизился к скучающей деве.

Валечка оглядела мой молодежный прикид и нежно заулыбалась. Еще бы, Кларка просто с рыком стянула с меня мешковатую ветровку, когда узнала, куда я так спешу утопать, и затолкала в импортную немецкую куртку с кучей молний и хлястиков, которую мне же сама привезла из Москвы. По мне, так очень неудобную и неуютную. А еще силком заставила натянуть новые узкие джинсы и ненадеванные кроссовки. Кроме того, в руках я сжимал подарочный букет чайных роз, которые, как я помнил, так любила моя рыжекудрая дама. Их аромат пьянил и меня… Все же вечер был прекрасен, дева шикарной, и главное во всем этом было только его не испортить.

Сначала прогулялись по набережной, болтая ни о чем и обо всем, виртуозно избегая неуютных тем об Олеге, это продолжалось, наверное, с час, пока не загорелись первые фонари, а от Волги потянуло неприятной прохладой. Легкий ветерок задирал оборки мини-юбки Валюши, давая мне все новые и новые поводы для запретных натуральных желаний. Затем оккупировали стойку в местном баре, заказали вина, все же девушке пиво я предлагать не стал. Валюша попросила полусладкого, я выбрал сухое, под мороженное с фруктами, и еще какую-то незамысловатую хрень.

— У тебя на губе крем, — хихикнула Валя после трех бокалов, а потом, притянув меня за шею, лизнула в уголок губ, я обалдело приоткрыл рот, и дева тут же углубила свой приторно-сладкий поцелуй с запахом вишни, клубники на пьяных качающихся парах…

Это было неожиданно, но приятно, я привлек ее к себе за гибкую талию, перехватывая инициативу и сплетаясь с ее юрким язычком своим. М-ммм, даже в штанах накатило возбуждение, захотелось уединиться, прихватить бутылочку этого самого вина, каких-нибудь взбитых сливок, с той же чертовой клубникой или вишней, и уйти в полный отрыв…

В баре играла громко музыка, слышались пьяненькие смешки, говор, где-то кто-то рядом, так же, как и мы, целовался. Все было так правильно, достойно и, главное, по-натуральному верно. Поцелуй продолжался, Валя прошлась по моей груди своими цепкими коготками, коснулась ремня, провела пальцем, чуть царапая над ним. Вот оно, вспыхнуло у меня неоновым огнем — зеленый свет, хватай ее и тащи куда-нибудь даже без фруктов и этого дьявольского спиртного, главное — туда, где вы сможете уединиться. Хорошо, что сестра пихнула две пачки гондонов в карман и еще добавила пару хрустящих купюр, можно было спокойно снять номер в отеле средней руки и зависнуть с красоткой на всю ночь…

Все это пронеслось у меня в поддатой голове на неимоверной скорости, я чувствовал, как ее ладонь накрывает мой стояк и даже настойчиво потирает через штаны…

О чем же мне более мечтать? Я буквально вжал в себя стройную деву, жадно уцеловывая, как вдруг осознал, что что-то здесь не так…

Да — было возбудительно, но не так, чтобы всего прошивало от предчувствия вселенского траха, да — было приятно целоваться с Валей, но сердце не заходилось от поцелуев, как с этим потусторонним Игорем. Даже в штанах хотя и накатило от приятной неожиданности ретивой дамы, но постепенно устаканилось и стало увядать. И это при том, что пальчики девы стали более настойчивыми, и узкая ладошка попыталась проскользнуть ко мне за ремень… Я остановил Валину руку, аккуратно поднес к своим губам и поцеловав запястье, улыбнулся, глядя в ее блестящие бедовые глаза:

— Может, не будем здесь?

Она пьяненько кивнула и, выдав про дамскую комнату, пошатываясь, пообещала:

— Ща приду, только не пропадай, как в тот раз.

— Ага, — только согласился я… как меня подавила властная волна искривления пространства.

— Хм… снова та рыжуха, а ты времени зря не теряешь. Павел, неужели я тебя вчера не удовлетворил, м-ммм? — Игорь притянул властно меня к себе, накрывая той самой возбудительной волной нирваны, что так не хватало в присутствии Валюши. М-да, всем хороша дева, но чувствуя, как мое тело дрожит только от прикосновений этого невидимого придурка… Каким бы я тормозом ни был — стал догонять.

Да, с Валей было хорошо, правильно, ровно и надежно, но и до безобразия пресно, не было того самого чувства единения в одно нерушимое целое, не было ярости желаний, захлестывающих меня целиком и полностью, не было того пьянящего чувства партнера, что я ощущал, будучи в объятьях Игоря. Возможно, в своей повседневности я бы никогда даже не задумался сравнить девушку и парня, но ведь он же нереальный, его чувствую только я, для остальных же он просто не существует.

— М-ммм, судя по всему, ты все сейчас понял сам.

Я распахнул губы, чтобы возразить, но его невидимые пальцы прикрыли мне рот, а влажный голос прошептал на ухо:

— Не обманывай себя, кажется, ты также подсел на нашу запредельную близость, как и я. Понимаешь, я тоже попытался после нашего с тобой зажигательного секса в ванной встретиться с одной из своих бывших девиц и понял, что все это не то. Мне нужен только ты, Павел, только ты. Поэтому я просто сейчас тебя поцелую и уйду, а ты проводишь девушку и вернешься домой. На все про все я даю тебе три часа.

Меня вжали по-хозяйски в себя, накрывая цунами возбуждения, и, сжав властно до тягучей боли ягодицы, прошипели:

— Задницу смажь и приготовь, обещаю, сегодня я буду с тобой до твоего утра. Кажется, я понял, как все это работает, о, а вот и твоя девонька возвращается! Не стоит заставлять девушку ждать.

И все мои несчастные попытки оправдаться, что-то вышептать устойчивое, бодрое и внушительное — что показалось в этот момент к месту, заткнули всепоглощающим поцелуем… Господи, вот оно, то, что я никогда не получу, оставаясь вместе с Валей, энергетический вал вынес только от соприкосновения опаляющими языками на качающееся плато блаженства… И на этом одуряющем гребне Игорь пропал.

Резко стало одиноко и мерзко холодно, словно меня разорвали пополам, превращая большую часть в пепел, которым я и осел на свой вздрагивающий от бумкающих децибелов стул. Пиздец, ноги дрожали, зад предательски засвербел, предвкушая вечерние приключения, в штанах накатило так, что хоть доставай и прилюдно дрочи. Бляяяя… Что же это получается, мне сказали — домой, и я готов бежать туда вприпрыжку с возбужденным членом наперевес и каменными подобравшимися яйцами, более того, выполнить абсолютно все, что мне наказали про жопу и смазку. Но я же не домашний песик? Ведь это не так? Я же сильный, волевой человек? Все мои вопросы больше походили на скулеж загнанного в тупик несчастного домашнего животного, которому властный хозяин свистнул издалека. Погулял? Ну и харэ — живо домой!

Валя пьяненько оперлась своими острыми грудками на мое плечо и влажно зашептала на ушко, обнимая меня за шею тонкими руками:

— Пойдем ко мне домой… — и дева, прихватив подарочные розы, потащила меня из бара, дав только расплатиться на выходе из него с расторопным барменом.

***

Вечером было прохладно, Валюшка жалась ко мне, обхватив мою руку своими, о чем-то возбужденно болтала, глупо хихикая. Неужели она с Олегом была такой же отрешенной, думал я, стараясь вообще не вспоминать Игоря хотя бы сейчас.

Позже мы снова целовались на набережной по инициативе Вальки, и с каждым новым поцелуем я понимал, что Игорь прав. Не втыкает, ни с кем так — как с ним. Я не к месту вспоминал своих прежних девушек. И хотя их было не так много, как у моих друзей, но я не был обделен женским вниманием. И сравнивая Валюшкины поцелуи и те, что были до нее, с другими, снова и снова по кругу крутил одну и ту же мыслеформу, с девушками было классно, тепло, понятно, как надо действовать, и… спокойно, по наезженной. Не было той иссушающей, всепоглощающей жажды, не было болезненного желания продолжать до бесконечности, безумства, искр из глаз, чтобы сердце бухало в глотке, обжигало легкие, пронзал ток по всему позвоночнику, чтобы ствол пульсировал, готовый не просто излиться, а взорваться вместе со сжавшимися до тягучей боли яйцами.

Бляяяя… Я целовал Валечку и прекрасно понимал, что это мой последний поцелуй с девушкой, да и свидание наверняка тоже, так как ни одна из них: теплая, мягкая, добрая, славная, любящая, трепетная и нежная не даст мне того самого, что дает этот чертов прозрачный властный утырок. Вот же ж черт, влип так влип, причем по самой полной.

Мы замялись у подъезда Вали, и, когда она ненавязчиво, как бы между прочим, потянула меня за собой, я уперся:

— Валь, извини, но сегодня я не могу. Сестра позвонила… В общем, мне надо срочно домой, — начал я путано объяснять деве свои намеренья, что состыковки как бы сегодня не получится, да вряд ли в моих тяжелых думах когда-нибудь вообще.

Как глаза Валюшки из игривых сощурились в жестокие амбразурные щели, моя дама сообразила тут же, что ее лихо киданули. Причем все ее пьяное состояние с веселостью практически сразу сошло на нет, она развернулась ко мне и зашипела сквозь зубы:

— Мог бы просто сказать, что я тебе не нравлюсь, нежели придумывать все эти тупые отговорки из жалости! — меня хлестанули по мордасам чайными розами.

— Говнюк! Что ты — что Олег, два утырка! — размашисто охаживали мою голову розами и орали на всю улицу, и, только окончательно сломав цветы об мои полыхающие уши, злобно удалилась, шибанув входную железную дверь подъезда так, что гул от нее докатился, думаю, до самых небес.

Я встряхнулся как облитый дерьмом пес, скинул, как мог, на асфальт остатки изломанных, осыпавшихся к моим ногам цветов и потопал уверенно домой. И только пряный розовый запах, поцарапанная морда, да несколько рыжих лепестков, что запутались у меня в волосах, подтверждали, что я таки ходил с Валей на свидание.

М-да, вот уж погулял, так погулял, черт бы подрал все эти перипетии моей непутевой жизни.

 

_**Игорь** _

Ба-ааа, это вообще что было? Я, наверное, минут двадцать сидел тупо в кресле, пока не понял, что с меня натекла целая лужа остывающей невидимой воды, концентрируясь под моим упертым задом. Я же тупо моргал и просто приходил в себя.

Вышвырнуло меня после оргазма практически сразу, мокрого, голого, задыхающегося от совместной эйфории, и припечатало знатно об это чертово кресло. Я был готов взвыть оттого, что пространство и время в очередной раз не дали мне хоть немного понежиться в столь пьянящей неге единения, когда одинаково охренительно каждой клеточкой чувствуешь самого себя и своего секс-партнера.

М-ммм, описать то, что я только что пережил, не было никакой возможности, слова скакали, как посыпанные дустом блохи, в разные стороны и не собирались вставать ровными рядами, как бы мне хотелось. И кроме как: охуительно, пиздец как потрясно, вау, воу, м-ммм и еще пары отрывочных рыков — в голове ничего толком не складывалось.

Затем эйфория стала испаряться, и я вновь приобрел возможность хоть как-то соображать. Мысли потекли пусть и вяло, но уже более стройно, во всяком случае, без обкуренных взбрыков. Итак… Я трахнул парня, пусть даже нереального, но мужчину, и это был лучший секс в моей жизни. На понимании сути данного предложения я, наверное, завис еще сильнее. Одна минута, пять, десять, пятнадцать… Резина осознания ситуации растягивалась бесконечно…

Я занимался сексом с человеком своего пола, причем таким сексом… О, Боги… Кто-то на том конце растягивающей резины блаженства ее резко отпустил, и мне лихо прилетело по воспаленным мозгам: в какой очередной пиздец встрял мой распрекрасный зад, и что же я наделал. Даже вопрос дня высветился буквально неоновыми огнями перед моим испуганным взором. 

И как теперь все это исправлять? Я подскочил и заметался по своей комнате, автоматически натягивая на подсыхающее тело какую-то попавшуюся одежду.

Труселя, вырванные из комода, рассыпались живописно по полу брошенными картами. Грязные джинсы — по хер, мятую рубашку — на хер, двухдневные носки… М-да, пнул их под кровать, нашел свежую пару в тумбочке, а затем схватился за трубку телефона. Надо было действовать, причем крайне решительно, пока меня окончательно не засосало в конкретную голубую даль, причем так глобально и безвозвратно, что накатывало безумство паники.

Маринку отмел сразу, раз послала, сославшись на Мишку, значит, еще бесится. Я не желал устраивать дополнительные терки со своей бывшей, мне нужно было просто переспать с женщиной, желательно сексуальной, относительно доступной и покладистой, без претензий. Чтобы смыть то чувство блаженной истомы и этот нездоровый, больной образ моего сероглазого сумасшествия, избавиться от него раз и навсегда. Я посмотрел на это дьявольское кресло, с которого постоянно проваливался к Павлу, и даже сгоряча подумал выкинуть его прямо сейчас, к херам собачьим. Но рука не поднялась вышвырнуть любимый предмет интерьера моей мамы, который настолько прочно вжился в этот дом, в нашу семью, пропутешествовал чуть ли не через всю Россию. Да и еще, чего лукавить, я искал только повод оставить его, просто сил не хватило обрезать ту единственную нить, которая давала уйти в другой мир манящего меня сейчас как никогда зазеркалья.

Я простонал раненным зверем, вот так, видно, и умирает вся натуральность в настоящем мужике, а потом все же набрал знакомый номер, причем дева ответила сразу и, не ломаясь, согласилась на свидание. Хотя мы не виделись очень долгое время, о чем я порою очень даже жалел. Впрочем, Вера всегда была такой безотказной, понятливой и ебливой. От меня требовался приятный вечер в дорогом ресторане, шикарный букет из белых лилий с желтыми игольчатыми хризантемами. Конечно, такая лафа была не для каждого, но я имел определенные скидки у этой утонченной дамы.

Красивая, статная, сильная, умная, самостоятельная, знающая себе цену, директор своего собственного бутика, расположенного в центре нашего города. Мать милой девочки, сероглазой Иришки. Я был в курсе, что у нее таких, как я, с десяток. Дева не интересовалась чужими деньгами — ей и своих хватало с лихвой, но дорогие подарки обожала, к примеру, золотые серьги с рубинами или оплаченные несколько недель на шикарном побережье экзотического моря.

Познакомился я с Верой через своего брата, когда-то она была его первой любовницей, но затем они разбежались. Иван собирал свои гаремы из женщин, Вера — свои из мужиков. Но я у нее шел отдельным пунктом — особенным, так как был младшим братишкой Ваньки, ее первого незабываемого мужчины. Кроме того, Вера была более чем в курсе всех наших семейных планов и дрязг, объяснялось все куда прозаичнее, нежели вы возможно думаете — ее двоюродный брат Виктор учился с моим Ванькой в одном классе. И до сих пор мужики были очень дружны, можно сказать, как раз Виктор и свел когда-то давно Ивана и Веру. Только это сводничество почему-то очень быстро сошло на нет. Подробностей я не знал, да и Иван с Верой меня в них не просвещали, это была их жизнь, а не моя. Мне и своих всегда проблем хватало выше крыши, а теперь еще и особых радужных секретов.

В ресторане, что я выбрал недалеко от своего дома и набережной, было, как всегда, по-домашнему тепло и шикарно. Брат любил этот небольшое уютное заведение, и хотя оно и не входило в десятку самых шикарных нашего города, кухня тут была всегда отменной. Посему Ванька очень часто таскал сюда своих заказчиков по бизнес планам, гостей города и так, по мелочи. Вера, импозантная блистательная брюнетка, привлекала весь мужской контингент этого достойного заведения, сшибая убойно своей аурой роковой женщины, чем повышала и мое, угасшее так некстати, самомнение на фоне других неудачников, что были сегодня без прекрасных дам, до сказочных небес. 

Мы заказали блюда из французской кухни и, ожидая их, потягивали розовое вино — выбор был сделан самой Верой, мне же было откровенно все равно, что жрать и пить.

Я осознавал тот факт, что встречаясь со мной, дева ответно подавляла свой личный интерес. Вообще, в тот первый день, когда я оказался в ее постели, она меня спутала на улице с братом и окликнула, а затем сильно поразилась тому, что тот сопливый милый мальчик, который путался всегда у Ваньки под ногами, вымахал в этакую восемнадцатилетнюю детину, практически один в один с ее Иваном. Да, дама была меня старше, но выглядела ровесницей, если не моложе, ухоженная, со вкусом одетая, изысканная, утонченная. Я периодически встречался с ней на ее квартире, и мы просто трахались, таким образом она пыталась забыть Ивана, а я получал необходимый мне сексуальный опыт. Кроме нее у меня параллельно были и другие девицы: однодневки, некоторые, правда, держались неделю, какие — месяц-другой, но затем появилась Маринка, и я влюбился в нее без оглядки. Вера это тут же уловила, умудрено предложив расстаться.

— Виктор сказал, что ты поссорился со своей девушкой, кажется Мариной, — голос был глубоким, грудным, Вера достала тонкие сигариллы, и тут же рядом с ней закрутился верткий молодой официант, подставляя пепельницу, услужливо чиркая зажигалкой.

Моя спутница благодарно чуть кивнула, откинув назад атласные смоляные космы, и нежно улыбнулась пацану в ресторанной униформе, и я воочию обалдел от того, как парень только с этого незначительного Веркиного жеста симпатии окончательно выпал из реалий. Через некоторое время нам принесли наш заказ, но почему-то есть уже расхотелось.

— Что, уже доложили? — хмыкнул я, запах сигарилл меня не раздражал, Вера курила редко, только в компании под любимое розовое вино, и очень качественное курево, что отдавало нотками ностальгии, напоминая мне те славные времена, когда мы были вместе.

— Не ершись, ты уже не подросток, — усмехнулась она, благостно смотря на мой подарочный шикарный букет. Лилии пахли приторно, вкупе с ароматом хризантем давая неповторимый оттенок с легкой горчинкой.

— Ты мне никогда не читала нотаций, так что играть роль мамочки не стоит, я как бы тебя позвал не за этим, — огрызнулся я в ответ, вот же ж, решил избежать дрязг с Маринкой, а натолкнулся на воспитательную беседу там, где, и не ожидал вовсе. Ну, что за фигня?

— А надо было, — ухмыльнулась Вера, она, отклонившись на спинку стула, длинными пальцами стряхнула с тлеющей сигариллы ненужный пепел. — Если честно, то, что мы расстались из-за твоей влюбленности в эту девчушку, это только малая часть правды.

Я натянулся до предела, а вот это сейчас вообще к чему? Хотел яркого вечера с невъебительным трахом в объятьях прекрасной женщины, а получаю какую-то непонятную хрень.

— Если сравнивать тебя и Ивана, то ты всегда был намного лучше его, во всяком случае, по человеческим качествам точно. Хотя ты же знаешь, я любила именно твоего брата, а не тебя. И да, признаю, я пользовалась тобой, когда особо было тяжело на душе, но не отрицай этого — ты мной тоже, — Вера затянулась, а после притушила недокуренную сигариллу об пепельницу.

— Вообще, я бросаю курить, — несколько непочатых сигарилл смяли в пачке и водрузили сверху тлеющей.

— Я не понимаю, к чему этот разговор, Вера, — начал было я выпутываться из ненужной мне ситуации, вот только проблем дамы мне и не хватало, но меня тут же перебили.

— При том, что все люди связаны друг с другом тем или иным способом. Ивана не слушай, он очень хитрый малый и был им всегда.

— Вера, — я поймал ее чуть пахнущую табаком руку и, поцеловав, попытался остановить, — может, не будем сегодня о моем брате.

Дева нежно улыбнулась на мой поцелуй, игриво скользнула пальчиками по моим губам, а затем отстранилась.

— А ты все так же красив и галантен. А разговор, связанный с твоим братом, необходим, уж прости. Понимаешь, когда я услышала твой голос по телефону, твои слова, то поняла сразу, что у тебя что-то стряслось намного глобальнее, нежели твой разрыв с Мариной. Уж прости, но я все же тебя знаю не первый день, ты и раньше разбегался с девицами, но у тебя никогда не было столько страха в голосе. А значит… — меня прожгли миндалевидностью агатовых глаз. — Произошло что-то такое, что ты не можешь рассказать никому, даже Ивану.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — опешил я окончательно. — Может, я говорил с ним об этом?

— Нет, — утвердительно заверили меня и поставили совсем под охренительным фактом, — иначе знал бы Виктор, а значит, и я была в курсе.

С каких это пор Виктор и Иван так близки? Нет, я, конечно, понимаю — друзья по жизни, и во всех увеселительных тусовках моего брата, в том числе и по доступным девочкам, всегда присутствует этот черноволосый ворон с прожигающим взглядом миндалевидных глаз, таких похожих, как у сидящей напротив меня роскошной женщины.

— Не делай такое удивленное лицо, солнышко. Виктор и Иван — любовники, причем уже не один год, — наверное, в этот момент я перестал дышать и распахнул так свой рот, что выглядел, как раздавленная громыхающей колымагой жаба на дороге.

— Как любовники? — все, что я мог выдавить из себя, а позже догнал. — А как же все эти любовницы?

— Ширма, причем очень качественная. Иван очень галантно ухаживает за парой красивой внешности дев, оплачивает им поездки, балует подарками, помогает по жизни. А они создают ему хороший имидж, твой братишка — не просто бизнесмен, но и прекрасный дипломат, а с его ориентацией в политике без ширмы никак. Его девы для выгула куда в курсе всех его пристрастий и получают свою выгоду, а он свою.

И тут до меня стало доходить, и подъебки Ивана насчет моей недопроблемы с Маринкой, да и все его виртуозное управление с кучей любовниц, а я еще, дурак, думал, и как его девы еще не вывели на чистую воду.

— Но почему ты говоришь мне про Ивана именно сейчас? — удивленно прошептал я.

— Потому что я уже видела подобную реакцию, как у тебя, и прошла уже через это, — дева пригубила розовое вино, замолчав, а затем попробовала кусочек мяса под каким-то сладко пахнущим островатым соусом. — Попробуй, сегодня шеф-повар явно в ударе.

Я сунул кусок в рот, наверное, на автомате, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса, но Веру сейчас перебивать не стал. Она распробовала гарнир, сладко потянулась и попросила еще вина. Пока ей наполняли бокал, мы молчали, но как только полыхающий щеками молодой официант удалился, Вера продолжила.

— Иван был точно такой же, когда понял, что влюблен в Виктора. Но мне тогда не очень повезло, так как я попала на начало их отношений. А роль буфера и подсвечника между экспрессивной парой, которая пытается сопротивляться своим желаниям и любви, выясняя по бесконечному кругу, кто из них главный… Это, я тебе скажу, непросто, второй раз пережить все это я просто не хочу. Да и физически не смогу. Знаешь… — Вера поиграла вином в бокале, а потом, пригубив, поставила на стол, — побег от себя самого тебе не поможет, просто наломаешь дров, сделаешь и себе больно, и ему, а, возможно, и он еще добавит до кучи, как это делал Виктор в отместку Ивану, но все равно, в конце концов, вы вернетесь в изначальную точку.

— Вера, — я не знал, что на это сказать, как же она все это вынесла, при этом продолжая любить моего брата? Как это вообще возможно? И как она поняла, что мое стрессовое состояние никак не связано с очередной девицей, неужели я так предсказуем? Но юлить Вере и тем более врать я не мог, к тому же сам ей позвонил первым и попросил о свидании.

— Ты не понимаешь, до этого у меня были только женщины и…

— Ты просто по настоящему влюбился, малыш, вот и все. И поверь мне, по большей части пол твоего избранника не имеет глобального значения. Если ты чувствуешь, что это оно самое — единственное, и только твое.

Я рассмеялся, о чем она вообще, какая может быть любовь к зазеркальному недокормышу-парню? Но мои ладони накрыли узкими своими, странно обжигающе горячими, и, заглянув в глаза, прошептали:

— Просто не слушай никого, ни брата, ни родителей. Выбирай сам, это твоя жизнь и твоя любовь, а не чья-нибудь чужая. Я не хочу, чтобы ты прошел через ад, что устроили эти двое по своей дурости друг другу, да еще и меня втянули в него.

Я накрыл ее ладонь и снова поднес к своим губам, нежно целуя пальчики Веры с ее удлиненными ноготками, идеально длинные, изящно покрашенные бордовым лаком, они были само совершенство. Она опять погладила меня по губам своими ласковыми подушечками пальцев, скользнула по скуле. Я не хотел бередить ее раны, но все же спросил:

— Как ты вынесла этот ад на троих?

— Просто пережила, и кроме того в этом аду третьему не было места. Я смотрю, десерт ты сегодня точно не будешь.

Вера подозвала официанта, попросила счет. Слушать меня с моими жалкими потугами расплатиться она не стала. Хмыкнув, что я пока еще студент, посему в ресторанную книжку была вложена Верина кредитка, и пока мы ждали ее возврата, она потянула меня на открытый балкон. Море лизало набережную, наконец-то пришла прохлада, и Вера, поеживши плечи, с благодарностью приняла мою ветровку.

— Кстати, твои родители тоже в курсе всей этой ахинеи с Иваном, — заметила она, когда я уже расслабился.

— М-да, наверное, внуков им будет от нас не дождаться, — буркнул я безрадостно себе под нос, когда услышал смешок Веры.

— Вообще-то, Иришка — дочка Вани. Теперь представляешь, какого мне было? Когда вначале меня чуть ли не силком знакомят с твоим братом, и кто — мой кузен. А затем оказывается, что между ними идет кровопролитная любовная война не одного года, и я встряла на восьмом месяце беременности как раз посреди крупномасштабных сражений.

Помолчали, и я, обняв за плечи эту стойкую прекрасную женщину, доверчиво положил свою голову на ее плечо:

— Спасибо, что рассказала мне и захотела встретиться.

Меня нежно погладили и, взлохматив мою шевелюру, пропустили между пальцами короткие пряди:

— В общем-то, это все позади, у меня прекрасная дочь, я самостоятельная состоятельная дама, и еще, — Вера хохотнула, а после, поцеловав меня в висок, прошептала: — Ивану только не говори пока, да и Виктор не в курсе, но, по-моему, я нашла свою настоящую любовь. Он славный, добрый, нежный, а главное, любит меня и мою дочку. Так что сам видишь, у нас не получится зажигательной ночи, как раньше.

Меня поймали за уши и заставили посмотреть прямо в глаза, словно заглянули прямиком в душу:

— И потом, ты же понимаешь, никакой секс, даже лучший с самой неотразимой красоткой, не заменит тебе того чувства единения, что ты испытываешь со своей любимой половиной, ведь так? А теперь скажи мне честно, Игорь, ты хочешь переспать со мной?

Я вздрогнул от вихря напора своих мыслей, образов, помноженных на слова Веры, и, отведя взгляд, все же искренне ответил:

— Нет.

— А если вдруг твоя Марина решила бы вернуть ваши отношения? — продолжала копать Вера дальше.

— Я бы отказал.

— Умница, — похвалили меня и, приняв принесенную официантом кредитную карту вместе с забытыми на столе цветами, попросили: — Проводи меня на такси, и спасибо за шикарный букет из моих любимых лилий и хризантем.

Я, наверное, еще с полчаса гулял в гордом одиночестве по ветреной набережной, слушая шум волн, ловя мокрые соленые брызги губами. И вспоминая разговор с Верой: «Наверное, он у тебя еще то нереальное чудо, коль смог покорить твое неприступное сердце, Игорь».

— Ага, — буркнул я хмуро себе под нос, — нереальнее некуда. Но это даже здорово, что он такой фантастический, так как с обычным пацаном из жизни я вряд ли бы такое замутил.

Но как бы я ни пытался уйти от себя, ноги несли меня сами домой, возбуждение накатывало, и как я осознал, гуляя по набережной, именно оно было катализатором к моим перемещениям, кресло — замком, а мои желания — ключом. Если, к примеру, загадать только поцелуй с Павлом, смогу ли я вернуться обратно? Что ж, надо было попробовать хотя бы начать управлять всем этим чокнутым процессом, раз другого мне не оставалось, и я погряз в романтических отношениях с мужчиной из параллельного мира. Да и выпадать оттуда черт знает как и столь неожиданно, не знаю, как при этом Павла, но меня задрало окончательно и бесповоротно.


	9. Мытарства и сомнения

_**Игорь**_

Что ж, возбуждение накатило сразу, как только представил, что вхожу в его тощую задницу с пошлым чпоком, натягивая без прелюдий дрожащее подо мной тело до упора. Я смотрел пьяным взглядом на мамино, а вернее, дедушкино кресло, и чувствовал буквально физически, как меня манит опуститься на него своим поджарым задом. Но надо было обговорить самое главное — ключ. Допустим, проваливаюсь к Павлу, я скосил глаза на настенные часы, у него уже ранний вечер… и откровенно по хер, если просплю утром свои пары, главное нужно ухватить — прав я или нет.

— Итак, я уже у него, подхожу, целую так, чтобы у него встало, и на общей волне эйфории и счастья возвращаюсь обратно! — все это я вывалил ухмыляющемуся своим мягким зевом креслу. — Ты понял меня? А? Хренов усохший диван, то, чего я так желаю?! Наверняка тебе на мебельной фабрике фурнитуры не хватило, поролона и деревянных балок — вот и вышло чертово кресло.

Выдавая все это громко вслух, буквально удерживал себя мысленно за шкварник, чтобы истерично не заржать. А после, огладив через ткань треников налитый стояк, рухнул в этот дьявольский агрегат:

— Ну что, поехали?

Хотя это было лишним, пространство схлопнулось вокруг меня и тут же вышвырнуло в какое-то публичное гудящее место. Звуки прорывались уже по-знакомому, кусками, затем прилетели запахи курева, спиртного. Пространство постепенно проявилось, и в моей голове сложилось: «Бар». Опять этого пьянчужку потащило на подвиги. И я буквально чуть не налетел на эту чертову рыжекудрую воблу, что своими острыми сосками вжималась в мое сероглазое сумасшествие. Ему что, секса со мной не хватило? Эта картина скользящих по Пашке тонких цепких девичьих ручек — однозначно бесила.

Я что, его ревную? Ни хера себе! Да я злой, как сам дьявол во плоти! А еще прилетела весьма нерадостная мысль о том, что даже Маринку я никогда так сильно не ревновал, хотя она периодически неслабо играла на моих нервах, особенно когда после очередного срача между нами всеми способами привечала ушлого Мишку.

Тут же хотелось сгрести эту огненную пиявку, смять до хруста костей, сломать в крошево и на хер отбросить прочь. Не знаю, как я сдержался, но когда дева пьяненько уплыла куда-то в сторону, обрушился на Павла яростным негодованием и практически сразу понял, насколько он ко мне тянется всем своим внутренним «я», хотя внешне делает все, чтобы убедить меня в обратном. Но обоюдная связь не врала, я его возбуждал, ха, чертовски как возбуждал. Он сразу накрыл меня ответной волной нирваны, только я к нему прикоснулся. А когда поцеловал, то почувствовал, вот оно — Пашка на грани, несколько мгновений, и просто сольет постыдно в свои труселя только от нашего жаркого поцелуя, хотя я и сам был в таком же состоянии… Еще чуть-чуть и спущу. Еще немного… И… Пространство свернулось, вышвырнув меня в старое потертое кресло, возбужденным, злым и неудовлетворенным.

Бля… И зачем я ему дал эти ебнутые три часа, да я тут сдохну от ожидания. Но раз уж сам расщедрился, как последний придурок… Эх, я с сожалением поднялся на ноги. Походу все это время, щедро отпущенное Пашке, буду нарезать вокруг ухмыляющегося подушками, злорадно настроенного кресла, периодически поддрачивая свой и без того зудящийся налитый член через карман треников. Точно, бля — по-другому не скажешь.

Последние минуты буквально отсчитывал вслух, стояк уже ныл, яйца горели от тянучей боли… Пять минут, три, одна…

Я практически прыгнул в кресло коленями, и когда оно вышвырнуло меня к Павлу, то оказался в его привычной моему взгляду комнате.

Пашка, одетый в спортивный костюм, сидел на своей кровати сычом, поджав ноги под тощую задницу, и пялился прицельно на меня серыми глазищами. А когда я к нему сделал пару шагов, бессильно всхлипнув, задрожал, не сопротивляясь ни моим настырным рукам, ни жадным поцелуям. У него были сладкие, чуть пьяные губы, но, судя по моим ощущениям, весь хмель у моего парня уже выветрился. Влажные волосы пахли по-знакомому морским бризом того самого геля, что я в прошлый раз в душе использовал как смазку. Значит, послушался — готовился к нашей встрече, что меня завело еще сильнее. Я подмял его властно под себя, заваливая на полуторку, жадно обнажая и уцеловывая каждый оголенный участок кожи Павла, изучая своего нереального партнера, периодически вновь возвращаясь к его распахнутым губам. Его соски оказались жутко чувствительными, он прикрывал глаза, охал, выгибался, его член, налившись, подергивался в такт моим настойчивым ласкам, а сам он цеплялся за меня, словно за соломинку, закрученную бурей наших совместных желаний. Пашка без моей подсказки на ощупь нашел мои зажатые в штанах муди, осторожно выпростал их наружу, освобождая. Мля… Умница моя, это значит, что ты уже сам хочешь внутрь себя мой член, уже готов и жаждешь нашего соития не меньше, чем я.

Его задница оказалась смачно смазанной, настолько, что вязкая жидкость отпечаталась на ткани трусов. Анус — мягким, податливым, вот стервец, он что, решил там себя чем-то растянуть? Хотя мне это сейчас только на руку, так как ждать было уже невозможно. Я крутанул его на живот, по-хозяйски за бедра подтянул к себе, ставя перед собой парня пошло раком, развел Пашкины ягодицы в стороны, натягивая вульгарно его кожу вокруг приоткрытой дырки. Ой, бля, откровенный звездец. И чего это меня так заводит?

То, как его расслабленный анус сжался, сократившись на моих глазах, а потом снова приоткрылся, расслабляясь, реально звездануло по оголенным нервам. Смазка из сморщенной дырки потекла тонкой струйкой. Он что, себе клизму из нее делал?

Его яички подобрались, сжимаясь болезненно, подтягиваясь к основанию члена…

Я оттянул налитый член Павла назад и охренел от понимания того, что откровенно любуюсь стоящим передо мной, загнутым жопой кверху, парнем с готовым в любой момент слить стояком, подобравшимися яйцами, приоткрытым от предвкушения быть натянутым бордовым анусом…

Ой, блядь, полный выверт моих несчастных сошедших с ума мозгов. А ведь когда-то совсем еще недавно ты, сраный натурал, и не помышлял о таком. Только прикалывался, бывало, над другими пацанами, если хотя бы проскальзывал легкий намек на голубизну. А тут что ж получается — сам таким стал, причем, куда там намекам — по самому полному и раскрученному варианту. Но Пашка прогнулся в талии передо мной, еще сильнее выпячивая назад распахнутые ягодицы, виляя недовольно задом на то, что я заступорился, и шипя от негодования в подушку:

— Хватит на меня пялиться, просто выеби, а?

И я послал все свои натуральные дерьмовые думы, что буквально утонули под его напором откровенного блядства. Да пошло оно все лесом, полем и еще раз лесом, потом буду соображать. А пока меня ждали, намекая на то, что я полный тормознутый даун. Ну что ж, сам напросился. Я плавно толкнулся в распахнутого Павла, сразу натягивая его полностью на себя. Член пошел легко, до упора пряно, задница нежно обволакивала, пульсировала своей обжигающей доступностью. Пашка, охнув, прогнулся еще сильнее, упершись грудью в подушку, подгребая к себе вторую и заталкивая под себя к первой.

Отлично, поехали, коль ты такой послушный. Я наклонился к нему и, куснув его между лопаток, откатился плавно назад, а затем, не давая передышки, снова емко погрузился, и судя по тому, как меня залили обжигающим чувством яркого блаженства, смешанного с небольшой, но приятной тягучей болью… простату я ему зацепил. Замечательно. Еще один толчок, еще один выпад, да по наезженной, да с оттяжечкой, сжимая его раскрытые бедра, перехватывая за них спереди, чтобы Пашка сам не выпендривался и не избегал моего настырного проникновения.

Да какое там сбегать, я чувствовал, что он сам толкается на меня, вбирая, слышал, как он открыто стонет на каждый мой выпад, когда вибрирующим членом утюжу у него все внутри. Но то, как меня перекрывало его энергетическое возбужденное поле, сливаясь в единое с моим, глушило все остальное. Еще немного, и мы кончим одновременно, вот он, пик над обжигающим плато… И если все, как я понял, сработает, я останусь с Павлом. И можно будет повторить еще раз, потому как одного раза мне безбожно мало. Пашка всхлипывает, глухо подрыкивает, утыкаясь красным лицом в подушку, его красноватость заливает: уши, шею, плечи, острые лопатки… Кровать под нами безбожно скрипит, интересно, а соседи нас слышат?

Я уже просто срываюсь, сминая выпады, руша ритм движений, я вижу, как он тянется к своему члену, чтобы догнать рукой, но я не даю, перехватываю его пальцы своими и впечатываю в смятую под нами простыню, доминируя. Зато щедро накрываю его стояк своей свободной рукой, отчего слышу от Пашки благодарный стон, но веду медленно, специально оттягивая его пик и контролируя каждое его движение, а когда сам уже на грани, с силой отдрачиваю ему, до упора натягивая его крайнюю плоть, вызывая в нем смешанное чувство удовольствия и легкой боли.

Звездец, выгибает обоих одновременно, Пашка с громким рыком прыскает в мою руку, орошая обильно простынь под собой, я же, отпуская его комкающие простынь пальцы, намертво вцепляюсь в бедро… Рыыыыых… Перед глазами вспыхивают яркие мушки на багряно-черном, пульсирующем всполохами фоне. Всего скручивает от чужой волны экстаза, подбрасывает трамплином еще сильнее вверх, и я изливаюсь в него, помечая всего изнутри, заполняя своей выплескивающейся спермой, мешая ее с обильной смазкой, которой мой парень явно для себя не пожалел.

Его явно вырубает, так как он, обмякнув, растекается подо мной безвольной тряпкой, я же, выскользнув из него, укладываюсь сбоку, отсчитывая минуты… Нет, напряжение пространства хоть и чувствуется вокруг нас, но меня не выпихивает назад к себе в старое кресло. Я оглаживаю его расслабленное лицо, провожу пальцами по искусанным губам, в этот момент мне даже вдруг кажется, что Павел очень красивый. Конечно, по-своему и, возможно, только для меня, но все же… Он тихонько всхлипывает и, раскрывая свои глазищи, недоуменно спрашивает:

— Ты не ушел?

— Нет, я ведь тебе уже говорил, что, кажется, понял, как все это работает, — ухмыляюсь я, гладя по его вспыхнувшей краской скуле, иссеченной мелкими непонятными царапинами. — Чем это ты себя?

— Да так… розами… — бухтит смешно он и снова прикрывает глаза, а когда я его притягиваю к себе, послушно обнимает.

— Что, ползал по кустам? — язвлю я.

— Ну, что-то типа того…

Слушая, как он ворчит мне в район уха, я оглядываю через его плечо комнату и вижу рядом с компом на столике валяющуюся стопку моей забытой одежды.

— Смотрю, ты нашел мои шмотки, на ощупь, что ли?

— Я за них запнулся.

— А за трубку телефона — случайно нет?

— Трубку? Какого телефона?

— Обыкновенного, стационарного, я где-то в твоем мире посеял от него трубку.

— Нет…

— Жаль, другая быстро разряжается, — нудел я, как услышал тихий смех Пашки. — Ты чего ржешь?

— Да так, с одной стороны, ты такой нереальный, а с другой, послушаешь тебя — обычный человек, со своими заворотами и проблемами, — пояснил мне ржущий пацан.

— А где их нет, — пожалился я, а потом, потеревшись вновь налившимся стояком, попросил: — Повернись ко мне лучше спиной. И тебе будет проще, и не надо будет прикрывать глаза.

— Заметил, да? — Павел не рассердился, послушно крутанулся сам в моих руках, покорно отклячивая на меня свою худосочную задницу, вжимаясь в мою грудь своей тощей спиной.

— Трудно не заметить, — хмыкнул я, проверяя, закрылся его анус или нет. — И походу тебя это сильно напрягает, что ты меня не видишь, да?

Зад Павла хоть и сжался, но не сильно. Я только слегка чуть поразминал вход и вновь толкнулся, с оттяжкой проникая в него практически до конца…

Сумасшедшая волна захлестнула тут же, подбрасывая нас, сплетая в одно целое, и я даже не понял, кто из нас простонал «Бляяя, хорошо-то как!», а может, мы выдали это синхронно оба.

— Не то слово — напрягает, — отпыхивался Пашка, сжимая мои руки своими, — мне пиздец как бывает не по себе, а порой очень даже страшно. Но сейчас мне, и вправду, насрать, какой ты: видимый или нет… Только не исчезай так резко, бросая меня одного: обессиленного и вымотанного до состояния поюзаной тряпки.

— Я постараюсь, — я сделал пробный толчок своими бедрами и, чувствуя ответное разливающееся возбуждение, не стал останавливаться, тем более парень передышки не просил.

— Уж постарайся, — охнули и, раскрывшись на безграничное пространство дивным цветком бешеной энергии, отдались всем без остатка, полностью вверяя всего себя.

***

Все получилось…

Уходил я от Павла на рассвете его мира, прихватив всю свою одежду, просто поцеловал его, умотанного, сладко спящего и удовлетворенного по всем статьям, в висок, и, как только собрал весь ключ задуманного пазла, оказался у себя дома. Что ж, дело сделано, на пары я, как рассчитывал, так и забил, тем более чапать после обеда на них не очень-то и хотелось. Лучше отоспаться и решить, по какому расписанию теперь летать к своему сероглазому сумасшествию мужского пола.

 

_**Павел** _

Я проснулся от того, что где-то что-то пикнуло, не то пискнуло…

Показалось? Странный звук, как будто сейчас сдохнет электронный гаджет. Я на ощупь нашел в изголовье свой сотовый и, разлепив оплывшие веки, проверил. Нет, у него батарея была в порядке. Может, показалось?

А потом окосел, увидев, что уже второй час дня, вот же ж, м-да, пары просраны, и ладно, только лекционные. Их еще можно восстановить, переписав материал у Лешки, Аркашка если и писал лекции, то как курица лапой — хер разберешь.

Но вот практические занятия пропускать было смерти подобно.

Попытался подняться… Получилось с какого-то энного раза, но, пока полз под душ, расходился, да и контрастная вода сделала свое дело. В общем-то, состояние «раздавлен катком» перешло плавно в раздел «терпимое говно в проруби», и я, наскоро перекусив, отчалил в учебные корпуса, периодически поминая крепкими словами одного невидимого ушлепка.

Аркашки не было, кто бы сомневался, Лешка же, обыденно грызся с грудастой Кристиной. Впрочем, та, увидев меня, даже, как мне показалось, вздохнула с облегчением. Во всяком случае, ее пышный вздох титек, умело уложенных в декольте, впечатлил даже меня.

— Будь добр, Павел, отцепи от меня этого ненормального.

Лешку буквально толкнули на меня, и я недоуменно поймал своего приятеля в дружественные объятья.

— И чего не поделили?

Впрочем, все было, как и всегда, даже этот балаган успокаивал и привносил нотку приятной домашней обстановки.

— А то ты не знаешь, — буркнул тот, а чуть позже, даже не сомневаясь, выдал, выпутываясь из моих рук: — Что, наш дрыщ ебет очередную деваху?

— Ага, — поддакнул я, соглашаясь.

— Еще скажи, ту рыжую спичку, что была с тобой тогда, — Лешка напяливал отработанными движениями лабораторный халат.

— Да нет, ее подругу, блондинку с шикарным бюстом, — я вытаскивал с писком свой халат из сумки, измятый так, словно побывавший в жопе у дракона.

— С бюстом… — Лешка даже завис, а потом флегматично выдал: — Что ж, это хорошо, рад за него, наконец-то Аркашка приобрел мозги.

— Думаю, он больше купился на ее светлые волосы… — начал было рассуждать я, как меня стандартно перебили.

— А вот это уже не так важно, и вообще, тебе лекции нужны? — Лешка всегда подходил с практичной стороны вопроса.

— А то, — усмехнулся я, заранее зная его ответ, и мне его тут же подтвердили вслух:

— Тогда титруешь сегодня снова ты.

«Вот же ж лентяй», — фыркнул я про себя, хотя Лешка есть Лешка, и с ним ничего не попишешь.

Практика покатилась своим огородом, титрование, химические реакции, формулы, бесконечные перепалки Лешки с Кристиной, бурчание препода на то, что мы все идиоты…

Я работал все это время на автомате, пока не поймал себя на безумной мысли, что каждую минуту жду его. Хотя наше дневное время, когда обычно Игорь сваливался на меня в университете, вроде давно прошло, значит, осталось только вечернее. Но ведь он со мной всю ночь провел, я сквозь сон чувствовал, как Игорь поцеловал меня в висок. Наверняка отсыпается у себя в своей параллельной реали, а может, учится… Или работает, и у него тоже порядком накопилось своих личных дел.

Вот ведь, даже раньше не задумывался, а кто он там вообще, чем живет, чем дышит… И так по кругу, пока Лешка в очередной раз не облапал грудастую Кристину, и та с силой не припечатала этого придурка, толкнув его прямо мне на колени, попутно разбив пару лабораторных склянок.

— Павел, уйми своего друга, а то я его кастрирую, причем самолично и без анестезии, — прорычали над нами перед тем, как грозно утопать за веником и совком.

— И сколько раскололи колб? — я столкнул Лешку с себя на соседний пустующий стул.

— Кажись, три, но это того стоило, я таки ущипнул ее за соски, сразу за два. Кстати, друган, у Аркашкиной грудастой блондинки другой подруги нет, пофигуристее?

— Спроси сам у Аркашки, хотя, судя по тому, как он просерает пары, вы еще долго не сможете пообщаться, — хмуро ответил я, ожидание Игоря выбешивало не на шутку.

***

Мне снова показалось, что что-то пищит в моей комнате, я вспомнил про нереальную Игореву трубку и решил-таки ее найти. Наверное, со стороны смотрелось глупо то, как я, стоя на четвереньках, медленно ползаю по полу, разматывая спираль от ее центра, и словно слепец, ищу что-то. Но время шло, Игорь не приходил, и я просто решил хоть чем-то отвлечь себя.

Так я прощупал все пространство перед кроватью, и уже было полез под нее, как голос сестры выдернул меня из задумчивого равновесия:

— Ты чего это кверху задом ползаешь?

— Да так… — пришлось выпрямиться и повернуться на коленях к сестре.

— М-ммм, у тебя что, сотовый разряжен? — Кларка отпила от дымящейся кружки и, судя по запаху, это был… — Какао будешь?

— Да, конечно, — сбормотнул я, а затем уточнил: — А почему ты решила, что у меня проблемы с сотовым?

— Пиликает уже сутки, только слабо как-то, либо у тебя, либо у соседей, если это все же твой — может, зарядишь? И перестанешь забывать его, как последний лох, дома, — сестра ретировалась на кухню, делая порцию обжигающего напитка и для меня.

Запах какао для меня — это запах детства, нам часто с сестрой его готовила мама, щедро добавляя в него тягучие сливки и сахар. Странно, как мы воспринимаем порой запахи. Какие чувства они в нас рождают. Я вспомнил запах растертого пустырника, смешанный с цветущей пряной липой, эта смесь мне напоминала жаркие дни лета, если бы к ним не примешивались те ошеломляющей по бодрости оттенки кофе. Натурального, в зернах, обжаренного умелой рукой и размельченного в специальной ручной кофемолке. У нас дома такой не готовили. Но я помнил этот запах… Тем солнечным летом, когда я с отцом плавал на настоящем катере, и мы помогали рыбакам ставить сети. Тогда по утрам один из стариков готовил его прямо на костре… Доставал из своего мешка уже обжаренные зерна, крутил своей крепкой рукой рукоятку у кофемолки, а после готовил в большой глиняной турке. Вкус мне его не нравился, да и не все мужики его употребляли, хотя я его периодически и цедил по глоточку, тем более после маминого какао — кофе мне казался премерзко горьким. Дед смеялся, говорил, что мы еще слишком юны, и ни черта не понимаем в колбасных обрезках. Только один пацан, что был меня чуть старше, кажется, внук этого старика, пил крепкий кофе, не морщась. И мне он тогда казался настоящим героем. Воспоминания потекли медленно, обволакивающе жаром того, навсегда ушедшего в детство, лета. Ну да, меня с собой брал на эти рыболовецкие дела отец, он еще жил с нами и не помышлял уйти к другой женщине, более молодой и перспективной, нежели наша мать, а того парня — его дед. М-да… И что это я так углубился в воспоминания? Тем более запах этого прозрачного придурка уж точно никак не связан с моим отрочеством и детством.

Я взял в руки чашку с какао, немного меняя ее наклон, смотря, как переливается в ней вязкая прянопахнущая жидкость. Кларка готовила его, как и мама — замечательно, а когда отпил, серьезно задумался, вернувшись к настоящим реалиям. Вообще, это было ошарашивающей новостью, сестра тоже слышала этот слабый писк, и, судя по всему, все же трубку Игорь посеял где-то здесь. Думается мне, в районе кровати. Но как я после ни искал, пошарив руками даже под ней — ничего не нашел.

***

Игорь не пришел ни завтра, ни послезавтра… Его не было больше недели. Нереальная трубка, если вообще это была она, а не соседский заброшенный девайс, пиликать перестала. Я передумал все, что было возможно, извелся за эти бесконечные сутки, ожидая, матерясь, выбешиваясь, круша у себя в комнате вещи, ругаясь с сестрой, мамой, срываясь по любому поводу. И как последний придурок, костерил многоэтажно этого невидимого засранца, каждый раз вздрагивая от любого шороха вокруг и замирая.

И вот, спустя это время, когда уже сил психовать просто не осталось, и наступила полная апатия, что меня просто поиспользовали, а потом выкинули как ненужную одноразовую игрушку-дешевку, пространство так по-родному знакомо отступило на шаг. В то самое мгновение, когда я злобно топал с подносом еды в самый темный тихий угол студенческой столовки в настрое сожрать все, не оставив ни кусочка.

Его крепкие руки оплели меня поперек тела, и он вжался в мою спину своей горячей грудью, тихо шепча:

— Прости, не могу от тебя отказаться, пытался, но не могу… прости меня.

Тарелки чуть с грохотом не полетели на пол, вообще, я хотел ему зафинтилить под дых, а затем весь поднос обрушить сверху завершительным аккордом. Наверное, столовский борщ на его прозрачной голове смотрелся бы просто отпадно. Но он не дал, подхватил одной рукой поднос, другой меня. И даже доволок до пустующего стола, где и усадил. По идее, ковылять с рядом парящей едой было как-то странно, но мне было уже откровенно насрать.

— Я ненадолго сейчас, думал прийти к тебе, когда ты уже дома, но не утерпел.

— Ну да, как благородно с твоей стороны. Что, разложишь прямо тут, в столовке, на данном заляпанном столе? — я презрительно глянул на засаленные разводы и пятна непонятного происхождения.

— А ты очень этого хочешь? — просияли рядом, а после жамкнули так, что заскрипели ребра.

Но, видно, мой прицельный взгляд был красноречив, он заливисто рассмеялся, а после, вжав меня в себя, поцеловал… Всепоглощающе, страстно, влажно, в засос, накрывая меня своим запахом чертовой липы с пустырником, замешенным на горьком кофе… М-ммм…

И когда я посоловело уже не соображал, где верх, где низ, и вообще, в каком я нахожусь пространстве и времени, выдал:

— Нет, пока только поцелуй, как извинения за то, что заставил так долго ждать, вечером приду к тебе на всю ночь, не скучай, — меня чмокнули прицельно, словно пристрелив, в висок и тут же исчезли.

Да что за… Млять…

— О, Павел, ты чего это такой красный? Заболел, что ли? Еле тебя разыскал в столовке, — Лешка гулко опустил свой поднос рядом со мной.

И только это вывело меня из состояния чертовой эйфории, сердце стучало в глотке, ядрёный стояк подпирал снизу стол, яйца, бля, сжались так, что мама моя родная. А этот говнюк снова испарился.

— Знаешь, Паш, не смотри на меня так, словно я мировой убийца. Если у тебя увели очередную бабу, то я тут совсем ни при чем, — добил меня приятель.

— Какую бабу? — не понял я, пытаясь из последних сил не сорваться и по большому счету сообразить, что тут происходит.

— Как какую? Из-за которой ты всю эту неделю сам не свой. Мужики поголовно про тебя говорят, что ты умом тронулся, иногда рассуждаешь вслух… Материшься или вообще хыхыкаешь, как прихвостень дьявола, да и взгляд у тебя, как у маньяка, нездоровый, — Лешка с удовольствием налег на столовские котлетки, запивая их вишневым компотом.

Я же, глянув на полный поднос купленной еды, категорично ее отодвинул в сторону. Возбуждение немного схлынуло, и я, поправив свои зажатые в штанах муди, решил послать все оставшиеся пары на хер.

— Куда это ты? — задали мне недоуменно вопрос в спину.

— Домой, — злобно оскалился я.

— Так преподу и передать? — едко переспросил Лешка.

— Ага, скажи, что пошел латать свою улетевшую маньячную крышу, — съязвил я в ответ, уверенно топая на выход.


	10. Сумасшествие и жажда

_**Павел**_

На хера я так пришел рано? Еще и практику просрал, придется топать к преподу, извиняться и просить время для отработки. Дом был пустым и неуютным, хоть бы сестра вернулась, но она же на работе и придет только поздно вечером, когда я…

Жар осознания, что Игорь придет, опалил мое лицо. Видно, не я один маюсь от настоящей, ебнутой по всем пунктам, ситуации. А вот интересно, если бы он существовал в реальной моей жизни обычным парнем, я бы согласился на такой… нестандартный секс? И чтобы я сказал сестре, если бы она нас застукала за ним, а маме? Кошмар. А как бы отреагировал Лешка и Аркашка? А что бы выдал Олег, вернись он из армии, а Валя?

Было такое чувство, что я стою обнаженным на возвышающемся эшафоте посреди толпы, тыкающей в меня своими грязными пальцами и влажно гадственно шепчущей: «Он трахается с мужиком», «Он подставляет ему свое немытое очко», «Педорасты, педики, геи, гомосеки — как это грязно, пошло, противно, греховно, просто выворачивает наизнанку от их присутствия», «Неудачник — девку не мог завалить нормальную, поэтому и сам подставился», «Уебок, видно, мать его в детстве где-то ебнула головой или защемила ее в дверях», «Его, наверное, еще мальчиком мужики щупали… бла-бла-бла-бла…».

А потом кто-то невидимый мною, в маске подходит сзади и, нагибая властно, при всех начинает меня трахать. Страх, стыд, безысходность… накатывает волнами. Толпа смотрит, как ебут мое тело при всех них, и даже замолкает. А мне вдруг начинает нравится, как в мою жопу врываются с пошлыми хлюпами, как нежно перекатывают чувствительные яйца и умело отдрачивают рукой налитый член в убийственный такт своих бедер. И уже начхать на всю эту зловонную погань, что разлилась у моих ног, ведь я не один в этой умопомрачительной связке, и это даже не эшафот, а просто сцена, только ее осветили не так, как надо, и неправильно сделали декорации.

— Ты уже дома, я рад…

Прозвучал знакомый голос, и гостиная, в которой я сидел на кресле, резко отступила назад, выдергивая из тяжелых дум и заставляя вздрогнуть. Меня обняли горячие руки, притянули властно, усаживая сверху на бедра к себе лицом.

— Ты говорил, что придешь только вечером, — успел я только недовольно буркнуть, как меня заткнули жадным поцелуем.

— Не утерпел, прости, решил, что наверняка лучше следить за тобой издалека и проводить до дома, нежели маяться, выжидая, когда ты вернешься в свою квартиру…

На нем была ветровка и, судя по всему, куча одежды, которую мои руки начали сами по себе, без моего ведома, поспешно сдирать, пока я не обнажил его горячую грудь и не припал к ней.

— Хочешь повернуться ко мне спиной, чтобы не было страшно? — прошептал мне Игорь на ухо, опаляя его своим дыханием.

— Нет, уже не страшно, мне все равно, что же ты делал все эти дни, м-ммм?

Я чувствовал, как он по-скорому с меня сдергивает штаны, даже привстал, давая возможность стянуть их совсем с себя, затем помог на ощупь выпростать его зажатый каменный стояк, подтянуть наверх налитые яйца. Позже полетела в сторону моя футболка, и он с урчанием впился губами в мой сосок… Мраааа… Как же остро-то, как же… Все прошивает до безобразия.

Его ответная волна накатила тут же, я даже почувствовал Игоря, словно сам себе прикусываю сосок, покрываю дорожкой поцелуев до другого и впиваюсь во второй.

— Маялся дурью, — от груди отпали, лизнули покус и заглушили мой стон страстным поцелуем, а после, отпустив мои горящие губы, пояснили: — Пытался себя убедить, что не ломаю жизнь ни тебе, ни себе. И еще приходил в себя от осознания того, что прусь от секса с другим мужчиной.

Я слушал его в полубреду, отдаленно понимая, что он говорит обо мне, о своих метаниях, сомнениях, своей семье, брате, родителях. Иногда его мысли совпадали с моими, а когда я вообще не понимал, о чем он повествует. И да, я практически ничего не запомнил из сказанного, только то, что его брат-гей, и мать с отцом в глобальном разводе.

Мои губы саднили, и я их облизал, вызвав у Игоря откровенный стон и новую волну выбивающей дух похоти. Он вмял меня в себя, уцеловывая и готовя мою задницу на скорую руку. Я чувствовал, как он, проникая в меня пальцами, чем-то вязким смазывает щедро изнутри.

— Главное, потом у тебя тубу со смазкой не забыть, — подтвердили мои догадки о том, что он притащил все необходимое с собой.

— Ага, я так и понял, что ты даже не думал зажать меня вне дома, а только после, когда по-джентльменски проводил бы до квартиры, ага? — съязвил я, получив от него громкий смешок.

— Каюсь, думал отодрать тебя в универе.

— Я клизму не делал, — добил я его.

— Мне по хер, и кроме того, я с собой и гондоны прихватил, но судя по тому, что ты практически не жрал, они мне не пригодятся.

Меня снова заткнули властно губами, в поцелуе приподнимая за ягодицы над собой и очень пла-авно натянули, отчего все поплыло перед глазами… Его ощущения, мои — все мешалось в общую кашу, в которой я уже не мог понять, чье где. Я прикрыл глаза и вжался в него окончательно, да пошло оно все далеко и надолго, хочу ебаться, хочу быть с ним единым целым, просто хочу. И главное, он мне это дает здесь и сейчас…

Снизу поддали емко бедрами, дотягивая до упора, потом откатили и снова задвинули, емко и всепоглощающе, его рука легла на мой дергающийся член, властно залупила головку, отчего я вскрикнул и укусил Игоря за его губы…

Наслаждение, жажда, вожделение заполнили нас обоих… его мерные движения, то как он, хлопая по моим ягодицам, заставляет меня приподниматься на нем, ответно двигаться, ласки: рук, губ, вздохи, вскрики — все мешалось в кучу…

— Только в висок не целуй… — охаю я, будучи уже на грани.

— Заметил, да? — кхекнули в мои раскрытые в немом крике губы и, рыкнув, щедро пообещали: — Даже не мечтай — не дождешься.

А затем, поймав мой пик оргазма, добавили свой, кончая в меня и давая ответно излиться…

— Господи, я сошел с ума, — я еле дышал на его гулко бухающей груди.

— Скорее, мы оба, — он не выходил, оставаясь внутри, и, судя по тому, как цыкнул на то, что я недовольно поерзал промежностью, вцепившись намертво в мои бедра руками, и не собирался…

Минуты текли медленно, двигаться не хотелось, хоть бы унять сердцебиение и восстановить сбитую дыхалку, секс с Игорем выматывал в хлам. Пока я не понял, что его член снова распирает меня изнутри, и новый толчок бедер подо мной не подтвердил, что хозяин этой затычки в моем раскрытом, подтекающем спермой и смазкой заду требует продолжения.

Я немного заворчал, но потянулся губами к нему, получая, что и хотел, затяжной глубокий поцелуй, м-мммм… Кровь прилила не только обратно к члену, но и к моим ушам, там все забухало, и я как будто оглох и ослеп, полностью отрезанный в этом замкнутом мирке на двоих от всего остального, что осталось за кадром. И даже не понял, почему вдруг Игорь замер, прекратив меня подтрахивать снизу, да и его рука, что нежно подрачивала мой член в такт, замерла в его основании, обхватив мои налитые яйца…

— Дорогой, да ладно тебе, Пашка придет только вечером, мать весь день и ночь на дежурстве… Так что забей и не волнуйся.

Я не слышал, как открывалась дверь, звякали ключи, в голове до сих пор гремело от запредельной близости с Игорем. Кларка ввалилась в гостиную в обнимку с каким-то чернявым мужиком, развратно целуясь с ним и сплетаясь телами. Одежду они срывали по ходу представления, и я просто завис от того, что мою полуголую сестрицу с хохотом опрокинули прямо перед нашим с Игорем носом на диван, с рыком прыгая следом…

У Кларки было красное белье с кружевными бантиками… Лифчик отбросили прямо на нас, потом полетели полупрозрачные трусы. Я и не думал, что моя сестренка такая блядливая и так может себя бесстыже предлагать мужчине. Раскидывая свои чуть полноватые бедра и раздвигая рукой срамные губы, показывая парню себя во всей текущей красе, тягуче и настырно пальчиками лаская свой налитый клитер.

— А она у тебя хороша, тебе бы поучиться у нее, а то как манекен, — хмыкнули мне на ухо, но когда я брыкнулся, сжали еще сильнее, а потом поддали, накатывая снизу.

Мне эта ситуация не пришлась по вкусу, я больно укусил Игоря прямо в шею, уткнувшись в него, чтобы только не видеть, как какой-то незнакомец буквально в паре метров с чувством вытрахивает похотливую Кларку. Он зашипел, забурчал, матерясь, но не оттолкнул, наоборот, нежно огладил, придерживая мою голову так, чтобы скрыть от меня развратное действо.

— Прости, больше не буду язвить. Думаю, тебе это лучше не видеть. Хотя зажигают они классно, да и ебарь твоей Кларки — еще тот ходок, классно двигается… аж до взвизга девицы.

Мог бы и не говорить, я хоть и закрыл глаза, но прекрасно слышал, как визжит от горячего соития Кларка. Игорь хлопнул меня по заднице и, когда я чуть привстал, выскользнул оттуда.

— Глаза не открывай, я тебя уведу, только прихвачу наши разбросанные вещи.

Я понимал, что он свободной рукой собирает то, что мы раскидали, срывая с себя, второй же он крепко держал меня, сплетясь с моими пальцами своими и давая знать, что не отходит. Мне же оставалось просто тупо стоять обнаженным и невидимым посреди проходной комнаты и ждать, когда Игорь закончит. На особый дикий вопль Кларки я не выдержал, снова распахнув глаза, и, честно говоря, охренел. Моя сестра извивалась невменяемо в оргазме под взмыленным, прыскающим на ее грудь спермой парнем… Как твердая прозрачная рука накрыла мне глаза, давя на них, отчего пришлось, подчиняясь, закрыть веки.

— Я же сказал, не смотри, иди сюда, — меня прижали к себе, а потом спотыкающегося во тьме… увели.

 

_**Игорь** _

Я не врал Павлу, более того, все эти дни истерзал себя по полной, ругаясь периодически с братом, и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего появившимся дома отцом. Все как-то свалилось враз, падая со всех сторон увесистыми шарами, и главное, в одну бездонную лузу. Все что-то от меня хотели, все были во всем правы, и только я был снова крайний и бесправный. Отец решал продать нашу семейную квартиру и отдать половину суммы маме, мне же предлагали переехать на этот период к брату, пока папка не найдет другую на краю города по сходной цене вполовину дешевле нашей. Но пока покупателя не было, да и нужного нового жилья тем более не подворачивалось. Наша квартира, в которой мы столько прожили, будучи единой семьей, хоть и была старой, но находилась в центре города в престижном живописном районе рядом с набережной. И все, кроме меня, жаждали получить с нее навар и побольше. Пришлось тормознуть отца тем, что пока он не продал ее, я не сдвинусь с места и буду жить именно здесь.

Ивана же заткнул с полслова, просто выдав ему в лицо, что знаю, в каких он отношениях с Виктором. На что он действительно захлопнулся и удалился, переваривая свалившуюся на него информацию. А еще приходилось учиться, так как на экономическом бюджетников, просерающих учебу, не терпели. Я смотрел на манящее меня кресло и понимал, что пока не могу сесть в него, так как сам еще не разобрался с той бурей, что закрутилась внутри меня и снаружи. Простит ли меня Павел за то, что я его так беспардонно бросил, поймет ли — я, честно, не знал, но очень надеялся, что если это и правда мое — то он от меня никуда не убежит и дождется.

Маринка демонстративно крутила роман с Мишкой, они уже не скрывали свои отношения ото всех. А когда я смурной появился на парах, погрязший во всеобщем облаке кишащих вокруг меня проблем, Мишка тут же выдернул меня с пар на серьезный мужской разговор. Ну что ж, поговорили, выкурили, наверное, полторы пачки крепких сигарилл. В принципе, я в последнее время только и делал, что курил, да еще хлестал кофе, который, если честно, с детства не переваривал, особенно крепкий молотый. Но растворимый в моем состоянии был самое то.

Вообще, Михаил не был уж таким плохим, мужик как мужик, с понятиями. Может, не такой умный, как другие, но деньги его богатого папы покрывали все эти недостатки. А прекрасно зная ебливый и вредный норов моей бывшей, он, видно, решил подстраховаться, чтобы прикормленная сучка не решила со всеми купленными для нее подарками снова ломануться ко мне. Маринка же щеголяла в новой норковой белоснежной шубке, сверкала золотой цепочкой в своем декольте и какими-то невъебительными серьгами. Так что, как говорится, сдал на руки другому свою бывшую головную проблему, искренне заверяя, что точно не собираюсь вмешиваться в их романтические отношения и препятствовать всемирному счастью упивающихся друг другом влюбленных голубков.

Таким образом, тут все было ясно и понятно, как никогда. Маринка, может, еще и не осознала, но нашла то, что всю жизнь подспудно искала, и я даже по-своему был счастлив за нее, хотя, если честно, мне было просто не до ее проблем и сексуальных побед над Михаилом.

***

Второй непростой разговор состоялся с Оксаной. Я только распрощался с Мишкой, хлопнув на прощание ему по протянутой руке и жамкнув ее со всей дури, как моя подруга детства выцепила меня в коридоре рядом с туалетами.

Я понял сразу, что у нее что-то стряслось, причем такое, отчего лицо Оксанки выражало всеобщее ошеломление и недоверие.

Разговаривать ушли на пожарную лестницу, там докурили ту пачку, что осталась у меня от разговора с Михаилом. Вообще, я у него нагло ее стрельнул, мол, под хохму, что ты у меня увел бабу, я же — твои сигариллы.

— Ты знал, что Наташка… в общем, что она… лесби?

Я хлопнулся прямо на грязные ступени, ноги уже не держали, и так проторчал чуть ли не два часа, базаря с незатыкающимся Мишкой, Оксанка же присела на узкий подоконник и теперь, спрашивая, смотрела сквозь запыленное окно, водя по нему своим тонким пальцем.

— Догадывался, пока она недавно сама мне не сказала, — проворчал я и, прикурив ей сигариллу, протянул.

— А я — нет… до того момента, как мне все это не вывалили прямо в лицо, и не ошарашили тем, что любят только меня с нашего детства… — сигариллу забрали и затянулись, выдохнув на стекло, словно решили его согреть своими нежными губами.

— Оксан, я понимаю, тебе тяжело… — начал было я, потягивая свою, как меня перебили.

— Ни хера ты не понимаешь, я ее люблю, но как… сестру, всю мою жизнь она всегда была рядом, подставляя свое надежное плечо. Радовалась со мной моим победами, плакала вместе со мной над промахами и неудачами. Господи… — Оксана оттянула свободной рукой свои волосы вверх и, стряхнув пепел другой, снова затянулась, буквально скуривая сигариллу наполовину.

Ее руки дрожали, она сама схватила мою пачку, что я бросил рядом с ней на пыльный подоконник, и прикурила новую от зажигалки, сминая рукой старую, даже не замечая, как та ожгла ее руку, на ладони выступило красное пятно, на которое Оксана и уставилась, а после снова схватилась обожженной рукой за свои отросшие космы.

— Понимаю, — опять выдал вкрадчиво я, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, решился и рассказал о Павле, не вдаваясь, конечно, в подробности и всю эту паранормальную херню, под конец своего нелегкого рассказа добив Оксанку тем, что узнал о своем брате.

Дева таращилась на меня круглыми глазами, периодически смаргивая, а потом, сглотнув, приблизилась и, уже не заботясь о своей юбке, уселась рядом, накрывая мою ладонью своей и сжимая:

— Прости, тебе и самому нелегко, а тут еще я со своими проблемами. Мать у тебя как, улетела уже к своим родителям?

— Ага, досралась сегодня с отцом из-за непроданной квартиры и не стала дожидаться, в общем, она сейчас как раз летит туда, — подтвердил я, бурча в ответ, — но не увиливай от своих собственных проблем. Мои я решаю сам.

— Да, ты всегда был сильный, не то, что я. Знаешь, я даже в чем-то завидую вам обоим — ты все же решил быть с ним, и, судя по всему, у вас взаимно… — протянула Оксана, устало укладывая свою взъерошенную голову мне на плечо. — И Маринка хотя бы на время успокоилась с Мишкой, все устроены, только не я.

— Да с чего ты взяла, что я решил? — взвинтился я к не к месту, впечатывая окурок в бетонные ступени и вытряхивая из пачки новую сигариллу.

— Я же вижу, что решил, ты можешь и не говорить вслух, это и так написано у тебя на лице. А я честно не знаю. Наташка хочет уехать в Москву, ей сделали очень хорошее предложение по работе. В общем-то, она не настаивает и не пинает меня в сторону скорого решения, но я чувствую… что если не отвечу ей до отъезда, промедлю… то могу потерять ее… навсегда.

Я обнял Оксанку за плечи, а потом уже сам взлохматил ей торчащие и без того дыбом волосы, на что дама сердито зашипела:

— Не порти мне укладку!

Хотя сама уже давно смяла свою прическу в воронье гнездо.

— Ладно-ладно, не рычи, и все же подумай. Она действительно тебя любит и очень давно. Так что только тебе решать, быть вашим отношениям или нет.

Я оставил Оксанку на тех ступенях приводить свои мысли в порядок, задарив ей все оставшиеся сигариллы, а сам же удалился на пары, в последнее время я сильно пропускал, несмотря на то, что не имел на это никакого права.

***

Дни сменялись друг за другом, похолодало, выпал ранний снег, правда, пролежал недолго и уже через полчаса стаял. Я хмуро буравил глазами свое внеебительное кресло, оно не менее ехидно пялилось на меня. Павел — парень, причем еще и несуществующий в моей реали. Я испытываю к нему болезненную, совершенно необъяснимую страсть, и к кому? По сути дела, к призраку из зазеркалья, с которым нам в этой реальной жизни не суждено встретиться никак. Иногда меня выдергивали из размышления звонки телефона. То звонила мать по межгороду, то отец, то снова донимал брат. На его вопрос, против ли он брата-гея, я естественно ответил, что нет, однако не уточнил, что сам уже практически такой же. А затем я просто в какой-то день все послал к чертям собачьим и плюхнулся в кресло, даже дрочить не было нужды, я просто проговорил заранее свой ключ и, вспомнив дрожащее подо мной тело Павла, ощутил, как наливается в штанах член. Что ж, секунда-другая, и я был у него в универе, судя по всему, в столовке. И как бы Павел ни был зол, он меня не оттолкнул, а значит, все было в силе и в порядке.

Я смотался домой и просто не выдержал ожидания, прихватил одежду, рассовал по карманам несколько обойм презервативов и тубу со смазкой, что купил этим же днем. Просто пошел в аптеку и купил самую что ни на есть лучшую, анальную, для продолжительного секса. Даже мысленно себя похвалил: по тому, как на меня смотрели похабно работники аптеки — хихикающие смазливые дурочки, это было еще тем делом.

И оказался у него дома. Павел тоже не смог, видно, ждать на своих парах нашей встречи. И хотя он сидел в проходной комнате задумчивый, погруженный основательно в свои, видимо, не радужные мысли, но завелся с пол-оборота, даря мне ответную волну возбуждения и сумасшедший секс.

Конечно, его сеструха потрепала нам немного нервы, я видел, что Пашке неприятно смотреть, как ебется Кларка. И я его не осуждал, тоже бы не хотел увидеть своего брата, тем более в руках его близкого дружка. Хотя на страстное порево жаркой девы с удовольствием пялился, тем более что развратная сцена развернулась прямо под нашим боком.

Срамные губешки у Кларки были славные, нежно-розовые, а когда налились кровью и заполыхали алым, манили своей влажностью и доступностью. Мужик у нее был не выше нас с Пашкой, а может, даже ниже, хотя хозяйством его мать-природа не обидела, и даже весьма. И как раз вот этим налитым под завязку хозяйством он Кларку и вытрахивал до ее вскриков, взвизгов и полного изнеможения.

Когда я, прихватив наши шмотки, увел запинающегося, зажмурившегося Пашку в его комнату, эти двое как ебашились, так и продолжили, совершенно не замечая ничего вокруг. Я думаю, они бы нас с Павлом и не заметили, даже если мы вдруг стали видимыми для этих трахающихся, как одержимые кролики во время гона, и прямо перед их носом. Да что там, если бы даже во время своих игривых скачков по всей комнате вляпались в нас, и то, наверное, приняли бы за мебель. И было просто прекрасно, что Кларка не потащила этого мужика трахаться в комнату брата.

— Судя по скрипу, они осваивают… — начал было я, прислушиваясь, и Павел продолжил:

— Наш большой стол, черт, и чего они так голосят громко, мне аж не по себе.

Пашка передернул плечами, и я его обнял, перетянув на себя, мы лежали на его полуторке, полураздетыми, как приползли, так и рухнули, только я сверху на нас натянул одеяло. Продолжать трахаться под вскрики возбужденной парочки не было никакой возможности. Желание, конечно, было, особенно у меня, но, видя, как вздрагивает Пашка каждый раз, как слышит особо громкий вскрик сестры, я останавливался и не лез к нему. Да и по полю чувствовалось, что моему парню как бы не до того.

— Расслабься, судя по тому, как он ее дерет и без гондонов, у них серьезные отношения и не первый месяц. Уж поверь, если девушка позволяет себе секс без защиты, значит, она настроена серьезно, если, конечно, она не полная дура. А судя по всему, твоя сестра ею не является, и, думаю, что ты сегодня познакомился так некстати с ее будущим мужем.

— Но почему она ничего не рассказала мне? — прошептал Павел, он лежал на мне с закрытыми глазами и, уткнувшись в мою шею, усиленно сопел.

— А ты бы смог ей рассказать про себя? М-ммм… — протянул я и по тому, как Пашка вздрогнул, понял, зря я об этом выдал, как бы он меня вообще не послал.

— Нет, — выдавил Павел еле-еле, а потом, обняв меня, прошептал: — Мне все равно бы никто не поверил, что ты есть на самом деле. А Кларка, если она хочет ребенка от этого брутального ебуна, почему она даже матери не сказала, что у нее постоянный мужик?

— Может, они тебе не рассказали обе, все же женщины иногда бывают очень скрытными, что касается их личных отношений, — протянул я, замолкая под особый, страстно громкий Кларкин стон.

— Господи, когда же это закончится? — Пашка зажал руками свои уши, и я еще сильнее прижал его к себе.

— Не переживай, ты когда возвращаешься обычно домой?

Он приоткрыл глаза и, скосив взгляд на настенные часы, буркнул:

— Примерно через полтора часа.

— Ну вот, они скоро закончат, кстати, когда возвращаешься домой, твоя Кларка встречает тебя?

— Нет.

— Значит, они скоро срулят, и мы останемся одни…

На слове «одни» Пашка нежно покраснел и снова вжался в меня, доверительно утыкаясь в плечо.

Через несколько вскриков неугомонная парочка затихла, затем было слышно, как они, хохоча, принимают совместный душ, потом явно включали чайник, а после все стихло, я даже не слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Но эти двое точно ушли, иначе бы для Павла этот сестричкин ебарь не стал бы ошеломляющим открытием. И уж точно Кларка бы их познакомила, хотя и не факт. Я, хмыкнув про себя, прошелся вдоль всего позвоночника прислушивающегося Павла, привлекая его внимание к себе:

— Ну вот, они свинтили, так что хватит зажиматься и думать о проблемах сестры.

Пашка даже как-то нервно хохотнул и выдал ошеломляюще в ответ:

— Ну да, у меня своих навалом, хотя бы одно то, что я встречаюсь с тобой, ставит меня на одну ступень с сумасшедшими.

***

Я снова был с ним до его утра, замкнув наш маленький мир на двоих настолько, что Пашка даже не заметил, как вернулась за полночь его счастливая сестра, да и как под утро пришла уставшая от ночного дежурства их мать.

Я как и раньше забрал всю свою одежду и, поцеловав его нежно в висок, заснувшего, умотанного, счастливо улыбающегося, и ушел к себе, давая слово, что через день снова буду у него.

Так и понеслось. Я старался приходить к нему через сутки — двое, когда трое, так как и мне необходимо было время для простого отсыпа и успешного прохождения учебного материала. Иногда я не выдерживал и мотался к Павлу, когда он был в своем универе, хоть на полчаса, просто проверить, как он там, прижать его к себе и поцеловать, не более того. Но даже с такой малости я по-настоящему был счастлив. Пашка обычно воспринимал это в штыки, мол, возбудишь и унесешься, а я тут должен со стояком дальше учиться. И хотя он всегда рыкал на меня и шипел, но по-нашему с ним общему полю я чувствовал, что даже от таких коротких встреч он по-настоящему млеет. А если я приходил к нему этим же вечером, отдается весь, полностью и без остатка.

Это продолжалось, наверное, с месяц, у нас существенно похолодало, впрочем, как и у него. В городе Павла выпал обильный снег. Однажды в очередной раз я оказался не у него дома, а в каком-то супермаркете, знал, что сегодня он раньше освободится, благо на зубок выучил все его расписание. И просто замечательно, что в этот момент на мне был полностью надетый спортивный костюм, и на ногах оказались тапки. Пашка катил тележку и по длинному списку задумчиво выбирал нужные продукты. 

Он тут же почувствовал мое присутствие и даже вздрогнул, шипя:

— Ты совсем не в своем уме? Чего рано приперся?

— Ну, думал тебе сюрприз сделать. А походу сделал себе.

Пашка бросил тележку и ощупал меня со знанием дела:

— На ногах у тебя что?

— Тапки, — усмехнулся я.

— Хорошо, носками поделюсь, дошлёпаешь, сегодня на улице практически ноль, да и идти не так далеко, заодно и сумки поможешь дотащить.

— Эксплуататор, — наверное, мой рот в этот момент растянулся от уха до уха, — а ты прикинь, если кто увидит, как по тротуару шлепают сами собой носки? М-ммм…

— Ну, могу и не давать, — буркнули обидчиво, а потом снова взялись за тележку, заруливая в следующий ряд.

— У вас что, вечеринка намечается? — я топал следом, не отставая.

— Ага, у Кларки днюха завтра, вот и обязали вместе с мамкой накупить целый список.

— А ты подумай, можно, наверное, все бесплатно вынести, если со мной… — предложил я щедро.

— Здесь везде камеры вообще-то, не думаю, что для них я прозрачный, и потом, я не собираюсь становиться вором по твоей прихоти, — заявил упертый пацан.

Так, бойко припираясь и наполняя тележку, мы резво продвигались к отделу зелени. Как вдруг я увидал знакомую женскую лохматую шубку и длинный, расшитый своеобразными зигзагами, шарф. Женщина стояла у дальнего прилавка и что-то скрупулезно выбирала. Я схватил Пашку и дернул в ее сторону. Все же пространство вокруг я видел четко только в определенном радиусе вокруг своего парня, и эта вдруг чем-то знакомая фигура для меня была плоской и безликой, только орнамент шарфа впечатался, словно на подкорку.

«Неужели, — пронеслось в голове, — да не может быть», — но я точно знал, кто вышил этот чертов шарф.

— Ты чего? — зашипел недовольно Пашка, но я потянул усиленно, прося:

— Вон там видишь, женщина?

— М-ммм, которая персики, что ли, выбирает? — уточнил он, чуть сщуривая свои глаза.

— Я не вижу, что она выбирает, давай подойдем, мне нужно ее рассмотреть вблизи… — мой голос срывался, слова путались, в голове бухало по замкнутому бесконечному кругу: «Этого просто не может быть. Этого не может быть. Нет!».

— Сходи сам, — обиделся Павел, он вырвал свою руку из моей и теперь потирал там, где я его пережал до кости.

— Даже если сам подойду, пока она далеко от тебя, я не смогу ее четко рассмотреть. Я же говорил, все, кроме тебя, в этом мире для меня зыбко и плоско, идем.

Я снова его дернул, но женщина уже повернула к кассам, и мы ее смогли догнать только непосредственно у них. За ней сразу пристроилось несколько человек, да и судя по недовольному лицу Пашки, он еще не все нашел по своему длиннющему списку, но я отодрал его от тележки со словами — никуда твоя еда без тебя не уйдет — и потащил его поближе к кассам.

Женщина меж тем выкладывала свои покупки на движущуюся ленту: персики, киви, пакет муки, яйца, какое-то печенье, плитки шоколада, масло… Я следил за ее руками, поворотом головы, шеей, как она знакомым движением поправляет свои непослушные волосы, и просто не верил своим глазам. Здесь, в этом волшебном зазеркалье — нереальном на всю голову мире, стояла моя что ни на есть самая реальная мама и расплачивалась с кассиром. Ее любимая сумка, которую купил на восьмое марта Ванька, отец тогда еще издевался, мол, женщинам цветы в этот день дарят, а не сумки, пусть и шикарные, из какой-то супер-пупер кожи, на что мать тогда возразила, что о такой давно мечтала…

Но больше всего бросался тот самый шарф, что первым привлек мое внимание, мама обычно несколько раз наматывала его на шею, особенно в непогоду, просовывая сразу оба конца в смертельную петлю. Этот своеобразный зигзаг вышила ей наша бабушка… И мама им очень дорожила.

Орнамент… шарф… персики, киви, мука… плитки шоколада… бабушка, дедушка… вернее, родители моей матери. В голове щелкнуло, и я утянул Павла обратно к его груженной продуктами тележке.

— Игорь, что случилось? Она тебе знакома? — Пашка напряженно прикусил нижнюю губу и пытался вслушаться в мое состояние всем своим худым телом.

— Да так, показалось, — заверил я его, таща опять к бесконечным полкам, — давай докладывай все, что еще нужно, и пойдем к тебе домой, и да, носками поделись, все же в шлепках топать по снегу не фонтан.

Пашка фыркнул:

— Можно подумать, ты от этого замерзнешь.

— Замерзну, еще как, а вначале ты был более добр и сам предложил их мне.

Я слушал, как ворчит этот невозможный сероглазый молодой мужчина, несуразно худой, нескладный во многих вещах, иногда грубый на едкое словцо. И не мог прийти в себя… Если здесь моя мама, значит, я переношусь не в сказочное зазеркалье, а в ее родной город, впрочем, тогда проливается свет на сильную разницу во времени между миром Павла и моим. Да в принципе объясняется абсолютно все, только не то, каким таким хреном я снова и снова попадаю именно сюда, к этому встрепанному тощему чуду, и почему нас обоих так накрывает единой неотделимой волной.

Надо все проверить, решил я окончательно для себя, а вдруг в параллельном мире существуют двойники, и сделал заметку — как только вернусь к себе, обязательно позвоню матери и спрошу, что она покупала и для чего в этом освещенном неоновыми огнями супермаркете.


	11. Недоверие

_**Игорь**_

Как дотопал в шлепанцах до дома Павла даже не заметил, холод несильно напрягал, по большому счету я и не осознал этого, даже снег не охладил, однако чужие носки я все же напялил на свои голые пятки. Размер обуви у нас был практически один в один, так что шерстяные изделия не жали.

Да и с Павлом как-то получилось в этот раз все скомкано, нет, конечно, близость была, и вся ее обжигающая начинка тоже. Иначе как бы я вернулся к себе? Но в данный момент меня волновало нечто иное. Опять-таки и Пашка, видно, немного подустал в этот вечер, вырубился на первом же круге, потому я мучить дальше его не стал. Уже по-знакомому чмокнул контрольно в висок и, как только очутился у себя в кресле, схватился за трубку телефона.

_— Але, Игорек? Ты чего еще не спишь?_

Голос мамы на том конце трубки был таким знакомым и теплым, что я даже оробел, было прекрасно слышно, что у нее под боком что-то шумит, как мне показалось, вода из крана. Мама, когда была занята, обычно прижимала трубку плечом к уху и, разговаривая со своим собеседником, продолжала заниматься домашними делами. Мне так это живо представилось, что я даже по-глупому заулыбался. Ё-моё, это ж надо детина-переросток, а от маминого «Игорек» готов пищать как малолетний мальчишка.

— Мам, ты готовишь, да?

 _— Да, и как узнал?_ — хохотнули заразительно на том конце провода.

— Пирог, да, с персиками и киви, который так любит дедушка, — переспрашивал утвердительно я.

 _— Ну ты и разведчик, и как только догадался?_ — мамин знакомый игривый голос, тихое глубокое дыхание в трубку, безумно родное, но теперь такое далекое.

— Да так, подумалось… словно тебя воочию увидел, как ты сегодня в супермаркете стоишь в своей шубе, замотанная бабушкиным шарфом, и выбираешь… сначала киви, потом персики… прихватываешь муку, упаковку с яйцами, масло…

_— Игорь, ты меня пугаешь, у тебя все хорошо?_

Мамин голос напрягся, и я почувствовал, что ее накрыл настоящий страх от непонятного моего прозрения.

— Не, все нормально… просто бессонница, много учу, да и соскучился по тебе, бабушке, дедушке…

Там далеко, за тысячи километров от меня, облегченно вздохнули.

_— Ну ты и выдумщик._

— Расскажи, что ты еще сегодня купила?

 _— М-ммм… —_ мама задумалась и выключила воду.

Я как будто видел со стороны, словно стоял в старой, знакомой мне по детству кухоньке бабушки и наблюдал, как она отработанным движением вытирает об передник свои вымытые умелые руки, позже прихватывает полотенце на плечо и заглядывает в духовку, проверяя, готов пирог или нет.

_— Пачку печенья, мама, то есть твоя бабушка такие очень любит…_

— Покрытые шоколадом с одной стороны, — я чувствовал, как мать снова напряглась, но продолжила шуровать в духовке.

— Ну да, «Юбилейное», — буркнул я себе под нос.

 _— Да, «Юбилейное». Игорь, ты вообще уверен, что мне не врешь? —_ всполошились на том конце провода.

— И шоколад, три плитки.

 _— «Бабаевский», —_ прошептала в трансе моя мама.

Все сложилось точь в точь, каким бы параллельным или потусторонним ни был тот мир, но все равно, как я вспоминал по всей прочитанной мною бесконечной научной фантастике, должны были быть хоть какие-то отличия, а тут их просто не было. Но ликовать было пока рано, и я все же уточнил, чтобы, как говорится, наверняка:

— Мам, ты так и таскаешь Ванькой подаренную сумку?

_— Что за вопрос, у меня другой и нет сейчас, а она очень удобная и красивая. Может, ты спать все же ляжешь? У тебя уже скоро утро._

— Да, конечно, слушай, а ты не будешь против, если я на недельку прилечу к тебе?

Мои мозги работали в ритме растревоженных палкой в улье шершней и практически так же громко гудели. Поймать Ваньку за ебливую жопу или член, я не знал каким образом распределялись роли в постели между ним и его другом-любовником, да по большому счету, и не желал знать. Стрясти с него денег на билет самолета, так как перелет был не из дешевых, отпроситься в универе на неделю — не облысеют и переживут — можно по телефону прямо из аэропорта. И прикатить к Пашке, уж найти его дом от набережной или супермаркета я точно смогу, там определенно все рядом, и если мама была в том же в магазине, то и дом ее родителей торчит в этом же районе.

Встретиться вживую и поговорить, потому что получается Пашка реальнее некуда, заправду такой же парень, как и я. Кажется, у меня унесло крышу с этой оглушительной информации, а ведь еще совсем недавно думал, как классно, что он сказочно-зазеркальный, ибо на кой настоящий мне мужик сдался? Но шанс по-настоящему прикоснуться к нему своими руками, открыто смотреть ему в глаза, наслаждаться тем, что просто невозможно провернуть во всех моих к нему фантастичных полетах, сводил с ума и пьянил. И он не будет пугаться моей прозрачности, в очередной раз думая, что я приведение, или еще какой-нибудь зазеркальных псих.

Почему-то в этот момент эйфории осознания о реальной реакции моего парня я тогда не подумал и решил на дурную голову, одурманенную предвкушением фееричной встречи, что вот такой сюрприз будет самое то. Как же потом оказалось, я был в сущности наивен и романтичен. Но пока я просто заверил маму, что прогулы на моей учебе в универе никак не отразятся, затем прямо ночью вызвал такси и ломанулся на другой конец города поднимать из постели старшего брата.

Таксист громко зевал и сердито поглядывал на мой нездоровый взгляд искрящихся от предвкушения глаз:

— Что, родила твоя молодка? Ну, и кого, если не секрет?

А когда я, не догоняя, воззрился на него, пояснил:

— А чего удивляешься, там же роддом, а в такую рань туда ездят только очумелые молодые папашки.

— Ну да… — выдаю я на автомате.

— Ну, и кого? Что, не знаешь? Странно, сейчас заранее узнают пол младенца, неужели жинка сюрприз тебе приготовила.

— Точно говорите… сюрприз, — бурчу я, и как только, рассчитываясь, выскользнул из машины, мне в спину догоняют:

— Главное, чтобы ребенок здоровенький был, и не тройня.

Видно, на тройне меня совсем клинануло, отчего я замер статуей, нездорово пялясь на единственное слабо освещенное окно второго этажа, таксист же залихватски просигналил и покатил себе дальше. М-да, по ходу тройню мой избранник вот точно от меня не родит. Впрочем, как и те двое, что, судя по легким извивающимся теням на опущенных шторах, трахались вовсю, не взирая на такую рань.

«Ну, хоть не разбужу», — хмыкнул я себе злорадно под нос и пошел обламывать распаленных мужиков на корню, а вернее, их вселенский всепоглощающий трах.

***

Виктор в открытую злился, а еще пытался держать себя в руках, брат же был спокойным, как удав, он выслушал мою просьбу-шантаж и, усмехнувшись, взялся за телефон:

— Виктор, не пыхти, чайник ставь, ща мы его сплавим и пойдем снова в постель.

— Ванька, блять, ты что, совсем ебнулся с недотраха, на кой ты ему все про нас вывалил?

— Я не рассказывал, он уже знал и, судя по всему, от Верки, так что все претензии к твоей кузине. И я не виноват, что у тебя была срочная командировка, сам же примчался ко мне посреди ночи — жопа зачесалась, так что заткнись и выполняй.

Я же сидел, как начищенный самовар, на кухне и, слушая, как брат договаривается по поводу билетов для меня, сиял, так мне хотелось удивить Павла, чтобы уж наверняка поразить своего парня наповал и прямиком в сердце. Чтобы восхитился и понял, какой я дебиляторный поступок совершил ради нашей с ним встречи наяву. И судя по всему, что самолет был через несколько часов, чудо будет то, что надо. Чудесатее точно не придумаешь.

— Только горящие билеты? — Иван отпал от трубки и, воззрившись на пьяно улыбающегося меня, — тебе вещи собирать надо? Нет? — и уже в трубку: — Да берем, обратные тоже. Да, через неделю самое то, спасибо, Светик, проплачу через час, как и обычно, не переживай. Угу, целую. Ну да, будет здорово, если ты моему брату оформишь билеты сама. Извини, что побеспокоил в такую рань. Эх, работа есть работа.

А когда положил трубку, задумчиво уставился на меня:

— Зарезервированные билеты тебя уже ждут, подойдешь к кассам, скажешь, что от меня. Все выдадут, так что звони в такси и вали к своей любви — на все про все у тебя от силы два часа, только паспорт не забудь, Ромео.

— Какой такой любви? — гыгыкнул гадливо я в ответ, хватая протянутую трубку из рук брата.

— К самой настоящей, а я еще Верке не поверил. Ты мне только лапши очередной навешай, что соскучился по мамкиной сиське, или по ее фирменным персиковым пирогам, украшенным этим чертовым киви, — подъебнули умело в ответ, властно привлекая к себе при мне своего упирающегося любовника, и, обняв его за талию, нагло заявляя:

— Потом все же познакомь как-нибудь со своим мальчиком и в следующий раз не сильно слушай Верку, у нее своих расписных под хохлому тараканов навалом. И не все так просто между нами было, как она тебе поведала тогда. Не спорю, у меня и своих зверюг полно в голове, причем весьма первосортных, — хмыкнул Иван, слушая язвительное от Виктора: «Угу, только расписанных под гжель», но не сильно на это реагируя, продолжил: — Запомни, мне все равно, кого ты будешь любить и кого ты выберешь, в конце концов — это твоя жизнь. Я же просто твой старший брат, который поможет, когда надо и поддержит, если необходимо, ну и пиздюлей выпишет, если что где запустишь или просрешь.

 

_**Павел** _

Очнулся я утром и даже от осознания, что так вчера быстро рубануло, накрыв после первого же оргазма, подскочил на кровати. Присутствия Игоря не чувствовалось, но как-то было не похоже на моего призрачного любовника, чтобы он запросто так оставил меня в покое по прошествии единственного нашего витка и сразу свалил в свою чертову реальность. Причина была точно в той женщине, что покупала дорогущие персики, и хотя Игорь и отрицал очевидные вещи, но я понял сразу. Эта незнакомка, что по возрасту была близка моей матери, явно каким-то образом с ним связана, и вот интересно, каким?

Но лежать было некогда, и я, отбрехавшись от не в меру инициативной с утра сестрицы, что сегодня решила на кухне устроить грандиозный процесс приготовления ее любимых блюд вместе с мамой по случаю своей же внеебительной днюхи, отправился на учебу. Дел и так запланированных было куда больше, чем следовало, да и подарок Кларке я пока еще не купил, в крайнем случае отделаюсь букетом кремовых роз с лиловыми орхидеями, от которых моя сестренка была в бешеном восторге.

Но тихим утру так и не суждено было быть. У моего подъезда стояла собственной персоной Валька и нервно курила сигарету за сигаретой. Судя по кучке бычков, торчала она тут точно больше получаса и уперто ожидала, по-видимому, именно меня.

— Валя, здравствуй.

Она нервно обернулась, и то, как глянула с какой-то горечью в мои глаза, напомнило тот самый ненормальный вечер, когда я выдирал остатки подарочных роз из своих же перепутанных вихрей.

Валька приветственно кивнула, затянувшись, прищурилась… Ну что ж, если молчит, пусть курит дальше, я было почапал мимо, но уйти мне не дали, цепко схватившись за рукав теплой куртки.

— Нам надо поговорить, — заявила она мне сухо, а потом отвернулась, кутаясь в лохматый ворот дубленки словно от порыва прохладного ветра.

— О чем? — замер я.

— Об Олеге, — буркнули мне, а после кивнули в сторону заснеженного парка, — прости, разговор будет долгим, думаю, ничего не случится, если ты пропустишь утренние пары.

Она не спрашивала, а утверждала, и, судя по ее издерганному осунувшемуся виду, этот разговор был деве просто необходим. Да и мне было, если честно, интересно, что же случилось тогда между Валькой и моим близким другом Олегом такого странного, что перерубило всю нашу долгую дружбу в тройке, причем под самый корень.

За ночь навалило снега знатно, не везде дворники почистили тропинки, и поэтому кроме главной аллеи идти было некуда, сугробы возвышались выше колен, да и деревья, особенно лохматые елки, красовались увесистыми сказочными одеждами, искрящимися от выглянувшего между низкими тучами прозрачного солнца. Морозец был что надо, минус шесть от силы, не холодно — не жарко, в самый раз. Посему я смел ботинком первую попавшуюся лавочку и, сунув сюда свою увесистую сумку, забрался на нее с ногами, пристраиваясь задницей на деревянной спинке. Плевать, что выгляжу как гопник, зато так теплее, впрочем, Валька поступила точно так же, а затем, протянув сигареты, спросила:

— Курить не хочешь?

— Да не особо, — вспоминая не к месту, что как-то от Игоря разило убойно табаком, и хотя это было всего в лучшем случае раз-два, но сильно запомнилось.

Лизаться в те вечера мне с ним не шибко хотелось, и я как мог избегал поцелуев. Игорь тут же просек такое дело, долго извинялся за курево, объясняя нервотрепкой из-за своих разводящихся родителей. У меня же было вполне все отлично, да и родители разбежались так давно, что я уже и не помнил точно, как выглядел мой отец. В последний раз он приходил лет десять тому назад, ссорился с мамкой по поводу алиментов, но затем все же платил их исправно, не взирая на весь внутренний срач моих родителей между собой. А когда я стал совершеннолетним — вообще забыл к нам дорогу. У него, как я знал, была новая семья, маленькие детишки от любимой молодой жены. И мы никоим образом не вписывались в его исключительную картину глобального счастья.

— Ну, как знаешь, а я вот в последнее время безостановочно смолю. Хотя мой новый парень недавно наехал на меня, что от меня сильно воняет табаком. Но мне, если честно, откровенно по хуй. И потом, Федор — так, временный кандидат, будет качать сильно права — пошлю. Одно только хорошо в случае с ним… Лизка никогда не будет претендовать на собственного брата.

Валька материлась по жизни редко, только когда ее загибало очередным раком, или ее подруженция уводила нового перспективного мужика. В случае с Федором последнее отпадало, значит, у Вальки действительно наметился очередной пиздец, коль ее так высушило с последней нашей знаменательной мордоисхлестывающей встречи. То, как Валюшка схуднула, даже мне бросалось в глаза, хотя обычно я такое не замечаю. И когда Кристина жалуется подругам, что вот она снова безмерно растолстела, или когда хвастается, что похудела и значительно, вот, честное слово, разницы между тем и другим у нашей одногруппницы я не видел. Уподобляясь Лешке, могу только сказать, что Кристина ассоциировалось у меня с мягкими аппетитными титьками, и в этих самых сиськах нисколько не менялась.

Я думал о достоинствах Кристины и, смотря на худосочную грудь Вали, просто ждал, когда она докурит очередную сигарету, затянется новой и только после третьей, видно, все же решив что-то про себя, начнет говорить.

— Знаешь, ты мне всегда нравился больше Олега. Но он тогда проявил сильную инициативу и перетянул буквально силком мое внимание на себя.

«Странно, — подумал я, — если мне нравится другой человек, зачем же я буду встречаться с его другом или подругой?»

— В общем, я решила, что пока буду официальной «девушкой» Олега, то найду к тебе нужный подход. Время шло, а ты даже не обращал на меня внимание.

— А что, должен? — буркнул возмущенно я, да за кого она меня считает? — Вообще-то, девушка друга — это неприкосновенная иконка.

— Да, я так это и поняла, хотя и не сразу. Но дело было в том, что Олег дальше поцелуев не заходил. Потом я узнала от левых лиц, что вы с ним на пару гуляли по доступным бабам, это меня тогда и взбесило на выпускном.

Валька рассказывала о многом, о своих чувствах, непонимании, смятении, волнениях. Зачем Олег предложил встречаться, если не спал с ней, но в тоже время не отказывал себе в сексе с другими женщинами. Дрался с Федькой за ее внимание, оттирал меня в сторону, но с другой стороны, держал Валю на расстоянии, словно необходимую собачку на поводке.

— Он мне тогда какую-то внеебительную херню порол, что, мол, не хочет меня принуждать раньше времени, что любит и так, но все это было откровенным гоном. Когда я рассказала, как мы сосались с тобой на выпускном в пустом классе, из него такое поперло, что мне стало откровенно мерзко, — дева снова прикурила сигарету, закрывая ее рукой от резкого порыва ветра, и продолжила после нескольких затяжек: — Оказывается, он ревновал, причем по-бешеному. Да он на меня тогда налетел буквально с кулаками. Я вначале думала, что прикольно, мужик ревнует к другому, а когда догнала, что Олег ревнует тебя, а не меня, честно говоря, прихуела…

— Олег — меня? — я показал на себя пальцем.

Честно говоря, такого бреда от Вальки я не ожидал.

— Я тоже поначалу думала, что это полный бред, — подтвердила она мои мысли. — И потом, он же тебя по бабам таскал, так почему ему не была угодна именно я? А когда стала следить, как он вокруг тебя крутится, как пожирает глазами, как закатывает истерику по поводу несчастных нескольких поцелуев со мной и так далее. Поняла, он, по-видимому, и сам тогда еще не осознавал, какие странные чувства питал к тебе, Пашка, а когда догнал, сбежал позорно в армию. Сам понимаешь, два мужика — это ничего хорошего, педерастня все это и не более того. В общем, я смотрела на вас со стороны, анализировала, подмечала, пока не осознала, что тебя все устраивает. Даже решила тогда, что, возможно, ты все же больше по мальчикам, чем по девочкам, короче, как модно сейчас называть, «би».

Я тупо таращился в опадающий мелкой пылью, сверкающий в лучах по-зимнему холодного солнца снег и леденел изнутри. Да какой я к черту… «би»… если уже давно свалил в сторону не просыхающей лазурной голубизны, самой что ни на есть убойной и характерной.

— Целый год маялась, ела себя поедом. Избегала тебя всеми способами, какими могла, и у меня это неплохо получалось. Переспала с несколькими студентами и даже с одним аспирантом, но все было не то, и тут снова судьба нас свела вместе.

«Судьба» со слов Вали звучало странно и настораживающе, еще скажи, сегодня прямо провидение нас столкнуло носом друг с другом, угу, рок грядущего, никак иначе, но умудрено промолчал. Вальке надо было высказаться, чтобы двигаться дальше, а я терпеливо исполнял роль жилетки.

— Ты возмужал, Павлик, но в то же время оставался все тем же наивным недальновидным пацаном. Я знаю, что следующей осенью Олег возвращается, и думала утереть ему нос тем, что мы встречаемся. Но не получилось. Скажи мне, что я неправа и ошибалась насчет тебя, а?

Вопрос задали так робко, с великой надеждой, видно, в очередной раз послать Федю. Прости, Валя, но это точно не судьба. Вернее, чтобы ни случилось и кого бы я не выбрал, но ты явно не мое проведение, и я решил не мучить деву понапрасну:

— Извини, но ты права…

Валька скрипнула челюстями, смяла пустую пачку, а потом, подпрыгнув с лавки, потопала прочь, не прощаясь, только захватила свою модную сумку и понеслась, даже не посмотрев на меня. Действительно, на кой ей сдался бывший друг детства, если его флаги отныне раскрашены по подобию радуги.

Все утро в голове был полный кавардак. Я по большому счету не соображал, что делал, да еще это чертово признание Вальки заставило совершенно с другой стороны посмотреть на себя и Олега. Я пытался даже сравнить Олега и Игоря, и, по-моему, это было просто несовместимо. Настолько были разные парни, и, честно, когда представил рядом с собой Олега на месте Игоря, поплохело до того конкретно, что чуть не проблевался прямо тут, на скамейке занесенного снегом парка, сдерживая через силу блевотные позывы.

Получается, не могу я с любым из мужиков, даже с тем, которого знал чуть ли не с пеленок, тогда что же в этом самом зазеркальном Игоре такого, что меня плющит только от его вкрадчивого голоса, властных прикосновений, не говоря уже об остальном: всепоглощающих поцелуях, откровенных ласках, сексе. На этих словах я вспыхнул, как китайский новогодний фонарик, и, слетев с обледенелой лавочки, устремился в сторону учебных корпусов. Все это как бы хорошо и распрекрасно, но учиться было необходимо. Все же остальное как-нибудь разгребу по мере поступления. День начинался хоть и конкретной фигней, но он еще и не думал заканчиваться. Вечером меня ждал пышный ужин с вином и с тостами за здравие сестрички. И я даже не думал что-то упускать из того, что мне щедро было подарено жизнью и судьбой.

***

После универа пришлось ползти в торговый центр, сестра хотела уже давно серебряный браслет, вот я и погнал туда, чтобы раскошелиться. Затем цветочный магазин, еле нашел нужного колера розы и орхидей. Как по закону подлости были какие угодно, но не те, что так нравились Кларке. Пока составляли мною заказанный букет, я смотрел на разводы запотевшего стекла и думал, что оттепель после обеда мне сыграла на руку, хоть не по морозу потащу этот подарочный веник домой. А вообще, к концу дня я был так измотан всеми свалившимися на меня событиями, что, честно говоря, уже реагировал на проходящее совсем неадекватно.

Главное, дотопать до дома; вручить подарок сеструхе, чмокнув ее в подставленную щечку; упасть за стол и, пожрав от пуза, уползти к себе, желательно при этом не отдавить кому-нибудь что-нибудь. Так как сестра на свою днюху обычно собирала целую толпу в дупель нажирающегося народа.

С этими самыми мыслями я дождался необходимого букета, позже по расползающемуся грязному снегу топал домой, затем поднимался по лестнице на свой этаж. Вот и моя квартира, в которой пока гробовая тишина, но она ненадолго. Я жму на звонок, но видно, Кларка с мамой поперлись куда-то в город.

«Черт, придется искать ключи в сумке», — проносится запоздало мысль в моей уставшей голове.

— Вообще-то, никого нет дома, — раздается сбоку, и я только сейчас замечаю, что на ступенях, которые ведут на верхний этаж, в темно-синем пуховике сидит незнакомый мне парень.

Он странно протокольно давил лыбу и медленно поднимался, пока я на автомате ищу связку ключей, а после, не глядя на дверь, попадаю одним из них в замок.

— Ну, здравствуй, Павел, это я, — сощуривают темно-липкие глаза в зыбком свете подъезда, и не разберешь, что за цвет, а потом пятерней смахивают назад упавшую на лицо русую челку.

— Кто я? — вроде я не даун, но в первый раз вижу этого непонятного субъекта, мысли запрыгали, разыскивая разгадку в памяти, но та, сука, молчала, не выдавая секретов, подло шкерясь по темным углам.

Входная дверь скрипнула, открываясь.

— Твой Игорь… — он сделал еще шаг, и я вдруг ощутил тонкую нотку этого гребанного по-сумасшедшему летнего запаха, замешенного на горьковатом кофе…

Да быть того не может, я попятился в квартиру, ошарашенно смотря, как на меня, словно удав, с неотвратимостью надвигается этот ненормальный. Я просто схожу с ума… Это просто невозможно, и я не подписывался точно на такое… в своей ненормальной реальной жизни.

Я прыгнул за дверь и резво ее захлопнул прямо перед упрямым шнобелем этого придурка. Он пару раз шваркнул по двери кулаками, что-то прокричал, но я не разобрал, и липовый Игорь затих.

Господи, это и есть сумасшествие? Да, по ходу я просто спятил. Ноги подкосились, и я съехал своей несчастной жопой на пропитанный водой от растаявшего снега коврик. Мои руки сами собой схватились за волосы, с болью цепляясь за них. Я емко шибанул со всего размаха затылком об дверь… Бля, да что тут вообще происходит? Резкая боль в голове немного отрезвила на короткий миг, а разбегающиеся мысли сложились наконец-то в единый порыв: «Просто уходи… Мне это точно не нужно… Просто уйди…»


	12. Планы и возможности

_**Игорь**_

В деканат я звонил из аэропорта, рейс задержали из-за снегопада на несколько часов, впрочем, это было не страшно. Странствуя на самолете и спеша по небосводу вслед убегающему солнцу из одних часовых поясов в другие, времени я практически не терял. Весь полет целесообразно продрых, посему даже не заметил, в голове вообще отложилось, мол, только взлетали и уже садимся. А может, это была просто жажда моего желания, которая неотвратимо гнала время вперед, заставляя стрелки часов по-сумасшедшему нестись, не оглядываясь назад.

Дом деда и бабки я нашел проще некуда, взял такси из аэропорта, назвал адрес, что мне по телефону продиктовала еще ночью мать, и вуаля, подвезли прямо к крыльцу. Дальше было сложнее, то дед не хотел никуда отпускать, так как не видел меня хуеву тучу лет, вспоминая до бесконечности наши рыбацкие забавы, то бабка вцепилась, мол, пока не откушаешь ее фирменного борща, никуда не сдвинешься. В общей сложности пришлось пару часов провести с обрадованными стариками. И только после этого пойти на поиски заветного для меня дома.

Как оказалось, найти то, что видел из потустороннего пузыря, не так просто. Ведь восприятие сейчас и тогда отличалось глобально. Все, что не соприкасалось с Павлом, для меня было плоским и бесцветным, словно оттиски на серой глине, а тут в глаза впивались сотни-тысячи оттенков и текстур. Одно хорошо, что к обеду распогодилось и резко потеплело. Даже разжарило, я топал по улицам далекого детства нараспашку в своем темно-синем пуховике и радовался жизни.

Наверное, с десятого витка кругалей по району, так как чуял, вот должно оно где-то быть здесь, я вышел к тому самому супермаркету. Все остальное было дело техники. Конечно, пару раз потыкался не в те дворы, что для меня казались на одно лицо, но потом точно вышел на Пашкин двор, запомнил его по детским обшарпанным качелям и изогнутым железным турникам.

Третий подъезд, третий этаж. Надо же, тогда еще ржал, мол, легко запомнить.

Последние метры преодолевал как перед расстрелом, еще подумалось, и чего, идиот, не предупредил, что притопаю в нормальном… то есть классическом, м-ммм, в общем, не потустороннем варианте. А действительно, в каком же состоянии я к нему все это время так лихо летал, и в каком нахожусь именно сейчас?

Вот и его квартира, помню прекрасно, как с ним тогда совместно, качаясь на алкогольных парах Пашки, пытались попасть в дом… М-да, было дело. И эта дверь, обитая искусственной кожей, точно была его. Я любовно огладил прохладную рифленую поверхность, а затем, вздохнув, словно перед затяжным прыжком с парашютом, нажал на звонок.

Трель ухнула раскатисто… Сердце забилось в глотке, но никто не подошел и не открыл, я глянул на ручные часы, а впрочем, да он наверняка еще на учебе, но время поджимало, и Пашка вот-вот должен был вернуться домой.

Пришлось торчать на лестничной площадке часа два, минуты текли медленно, и чем дольше я думал о своем сюрпризе, тем больше меня посещали сомнения, а потом совсем торкнуло, а как он меня вообще узнает. Конечно, видел в душе, но не думаю, что прозрачный голый мужик, обозначенный только водными струями, смог бы напомнить меня такого, как я есть в реали. Все же, наверное, нужно было ему хотя бы намекнуть, но не мчаться же обратно за тридевять земель, чтобы оттуда провалиться в непонятном состоянии обратно. Я уже здесь такой, какой есть, и будет — что будет. Ведь должен же он хоть что-то почувствовать из того, что мы на пару делили с ним, сливаясь воедино, обязан поверить мне. А я постараюсь убедить, как смогу. Вообще, я очень убедительный и местами вполне очаровательный парень — особенно когда захочу. Конечно, до мужского эталона красоты мне как до Марса пешкодралом, но вот девушки всегда верили с полу-взгляда, буквально таяли от моей сногсшибательной улыбки.

А вот и он, топает с подарочным веником цветов подмышкой. Живой, реальный, настоящий… Кому это он тащит букет? Ревность окатила холодной волной, перекрывая безумство эйфории от того, что Павел реальный человек, а не болезненный плод моего воображения, но я заткнул тут же мерзавку. Тем более это и не особо сейчас важно. Главное, он есть — он тут, а остальное как-нибудь разберем. Сделай попроще лицо и улыбнись… Вот так…

Когда я с ним заговорил, то осознал, что я полный идиот. Нет, даже хуже — кретин на всю свою ебнутую гениальную голову. Глобального сюрприза, бля, захотелось! Да и улыбка у меня была словно у манекена вымученная, будто под мощным ударом тока, что прошивал мои нервы от сплошной нервотрепки, и понимания, что все летит к черту, и в этом я виноват сам. Господи, еще никогда так в жизни не боялся лохануться, как сейчас, и по ходу все же оказался в полной непроходимой жопе. Было видно, что я его напугал. То, как он не подпустил меня к себе, шмыгнув за дверь, отгородившись этой обитой дерматином дьявольской фанерой. А ведь я, когда подходил к нему, смог даже чуть уловить знакомое дрожание пространства и его запах морской свежести. Так почему?

Я пару раз шваркнул со злости по Пашкиной двери, но тут напротив выглянул ретивый сосед в мятой пропотевшей алкоголичке и предупредил охрипшим голосом, что вызовет ментов.

Оставалось только ходить вокруг дома, как последнему недобитому ослу, и наблюдать. Я видел, как вернулась домой счастливая Кларка с какими-то девушками, те громко шутили, звонко хохотали и подъебывали сестру Пашки по поводу ее дня рождения, мол, придет Стасик сегодня знакомиться с ее семьей или нет.

Так вот для кого букет, точно, Пашка же говорил, что покупает продукты ей на днюху, я задрал голову вверх и уловил, как на третьем этаже тень отшатнулась от окна. Значит, смотрит, может, еще ничего не потеряно? И я решил за эту неделю совершить все, чтобы завоевать доверие Пашки, и сделать его снова своим, но только уже в реальном пространстве и времени.

***

Одно дело поставить задачу, и совершенно другое — ее выполнить. Павел всеми способами меня избегал. Если я приходил раньше под его окна, то он вообще не приближался к своему дому. Откуда я узнал, ха, пару раз краем глаза уловил, как он, видя меня, тут же разворачивается обратно и топает куда подальше. Несколько раз пытался его догнать — не вышло, подворотни своего города Пашка, в отличие от меня, знал в совершенстве. Я каждый раз терял его из виду, как только сыщиком падал на хвост сероглазого парня, и, по-пустому покружив, возвращался на свой бравый наблюдательный пост, обычно тут же замечая темную тень в его окне и прекрасно понимая, что Пашка снова меня провел. Вот же ж парень.

Тут пришла здравая мысль, может, вообще поменять вуз, перевестись в Пашкин? С этой идеей доехал до местного университета, лелея чокнутую надежду, что, возможно, перехвачу его там? Но не вышло, в главном корпусе я его не встретил. Долго общался с деканатом, причем впустую. И как мне выдали, мол, на платные места без проблем — бюджетных нет и не будет, во всяком случае, до конца этого учебного года точно. Сумму мне осветили такую, что без основательного шантажа брата это было просто нереально. И со слов ушлой девицы в деканате — я вас не понимаю, зачем переводиться сюда, если у вас там бюджет, да и учиться не так много осталось. Пришлось задуматься, ну да, конечно, дева была права, но что поделать — я, как тупой баран, хотел все на полном фарше сейчас и здесь.

После пытался нечто подобное на потусторонний полет провернуть из дома маминых родителей, тем более там было точно такое же кресло, а вернее двойник того, из которого я и проваливался к Павлу за грань. Попытка — не пытка, но как бы я ни старался, все было впустую. Член болел от беспощадной дрочильни, яйца горели, в голове была мешанина от идиотских идей и возможных фантастических последствий. Может, необходимы эти чертовы километры или еще что? Кто ж его знает, и я, промучавшись, снова и снова возвращался под Пашкино зашторенное неприветливое окно.

Через пару дней ко мне подошла сама Кларка, было видно, что ее это все весьма напрягает, да и подтряхивает, причем довольно сильно:

— Я не знаю, кто вы и что вы хотите от моего брата, но просто оставьте его в покое.

— Ничего не хочу, только поговорить… — начал было я, как меня резко перебили.

— Он не будет с вами говорить. Я не в курсе, что вы с ним или кого из девок не поделили. Но, пожалуйста, уходите, а то я заяву напишу в милицию, что вы преследуете Павла.

— Это он вас попросил со мной поговорить? — я поднялся с качели, что жалостно поскрипывала от моих поступательных движений.

— Нет. Но я вижу, как он нервничает в последние дни, когда появились вы, да и соседи уже задрали спрашивать насчет вас, — Кларка покусывала свои сексуальные губки, и я вдруг так некстати вспомнил ее развратной и доступной под тем темноволосым ебарем, со слов Кларкиных подружек, Стасом.

— У меня этой ночью самолет, так что недолго осталось терпеть мое навязчивое присутствие. Так Павлу и передайте, ну да, и Стасику своему горячий привет, вы с ним классно смотритесь, когда зажигаете, — беззлобно буркнул я, удаляясь от ошарашенной девы.

***

Вечером снова повалил снег, и я не отказал в последнем своем желании увидеть еще раз Пашку хотя бы издалека, может, Кларка ему все рассказала и он выйдет ко мне… Эх…

В интересующей меня квартире, а именно в Пашкиной комнате, горел тусклый свет то ли от компа, то ли от слабой настольной лампы или ночника. Что ж…

Я глянул на белоснежное ровное поле, залитое теплым светом фонарей, еще не загаженное чужими следами, и решил сотворить небольшое зимнее чудо. Наверно, у меня ушло минут тридцать, чтобы вытоптать на проваливающемся по колено снеге одно единственное заветное слово, которое я хотел до него донести. И он точно видел, как я маюсь, загребая липкий снег промокшими насквозь ботинками, потому что, когда я бросил взгляд на его закрытое шторами окно, то уловил нервное движение тени. Ну что ж, я поднес ладонь к своему сердцу, а потом протянул ее в сторону Пашкиного окна, сжимая в кулак. Может со стороны это и пафосно до невозможности, но, если честно, насрать.

Прости, я, и правда, полный даун, не хотел тебя пугать и тревожить…

Эх, я еще раз глянул на ночное небо, задрав лицо под обжигающие холодные хлопья, падающих на меня со свинцовых небес, оставалось только вернуться домой и в призрачном состоянии нагрянуть обратно к Павлу. И прижав того к стенке за упертый зад, уебать до полусмерти за то, что посмел промариновать меня целую неделю, вылив на него все свои ядреные «фи». А теперь меня ждал самолет, мой город и мой университет. Пора было возвращаться к реальной жизни.

В общем, сюрприз не удался, и волшебной романтической сказки не получилось.

Я еще раз глянул на занавешенное окно, но там вообще вырубили даже такой призрачный источник света.

«Что ж, ты точно все видел, ничего, прилечу к тебе в невидимом состоянии и тогда огребешь у меня по самой полной. Уж я постараюсь», — хмыкнул я себе под нос, отправляясь в аэропорт.

Обратный полет казался бесконечным, стюардессы раздражали, храпящий сосед-мужичок и треплющиеся бабульки на соседнем ряду вообще откровенно бесили.

Я еле вытерпел это путешествие, и только вышел из аэропорта после успешного приземления, как позвонил брат:

_— Ну, как слеталось? Надеюсь, прогулы по универу так же быстро и рьяно закроешь, как шантажировал меня?_

Я же в ответ просто буркнул: «Привет» и «Не еби мне мозги», а потом сразу сбросил, но новый настойчивый вызов снова высветил имя «Иван», так что пришлось ответить:

— Чего тебе, я только прилетел, ща доползу до дома и вырублюсь спать.

_— Так я поэтому и звоню. В общем, отец продал квартиру, твои вещи у меня, так что не надо фальшивых благодарностей за гостеприимство. От тебя этого никогда не дождешься, но все же я рад тебя слышать и жду тебя._

«Как продал?» — первое, что у меня высветилось в воспаленном мозгу, а потом вообще оглушило неоновыми огнями:

— А кресло?

_— Ну, отец его планировал выкинуть на свалку, старое же оно, но я не дал. Мать его любит, да и у меня с ним полно жарких воспоминаний. Я ведь впервые Виктора на нем и оприходовал, причем по самому максимуму, да так, что он даже обоссался…_

На том конце заржали, я же окончательно побелел. Мне, конечно, было похер на подробности жизни брата с его бойфрендом, главное, кресло было на месте, а значит, еще ничего не потеряно, и все у нас с Пашкой впереди. Я молился всем богам в складчину, чтобы все сработало как и прежде, и когда ловил такси, и когда мчался на нем к Ивану домой, и когда уже, будучи в его квартире, попросил меня оставить одного, запираясь с этим старым остовом прошлого нашей развалившейся семьи.

Что ж, возбуждение накатило, как только я представил Пашку таким, каким он был там, испуганным, до безумия реальным, на лестничной площадке с охапкой этих гребаных подарочных цветов для сеструхи. Я четко проговорил, что хочу получить на этот раз, и, плюхнувшись в хищно улыбающиеся пуфики своей задницей, осознал… что что-то было явно не так.

Пространство оставалось таким же, как и прежде, меня не скрючивало, не швыряло и никуда не выносило. Комната для гостей, тикающие ходики на стенке, зеркальный шкаф, в котором отражаюсь я, как есть: встрепанный, с ненормальным блеском глаз и полный отчаяния на лице.

Неужели я что-то сломал в пространственно-временной связи и все испортил своей поездкой к нему? Вот так вот просто перечеркнул, что было?

На мой вой Иван недоуменно заглянул в комнату, ехидно узнавая:

— Ты чего взбесился? Линяешь?

Но видя мой нечитабельный взгляд, по-умному удалился.

Черт, че-ерт, че-еееееерт… Почему же все так вышло наперекосяк?

 

_**Павел** _

Этот неизвестный сводит меня с ума, он преследует меня. И мне реально страшно, может, я тоже чокнулся и уже не могу отличить реаль от вымышленной фантазии. При этом невидимка окончательно исчез, таких перерывов раньше не было, вернее был единственный, когда тот нереальный Игорь разбирался со своими проблемами и самим с собой. Я подхожу к своему двору и выглядываю затравленно из-за угла, че-еерт. Он снова тут. Сидит своей упертой жопой на детских качелях и противно ими поскрипывает, туда-сюда-туда-сюда, аж по спине мурашки бегут. Я пытаюсь вспомнить его фейс в подъезде и лицо прозрачного Игоря, который зажимал меня тогда в душе… По мне, так ничего общего, разве что и у того, и у этого были правильные черты лица. Да, бля, с такими признаками любой может подойти моего роста со спортивной фигурой и заявить — я тот самый Игорь. И что мне с этого делать? Обдрыстаться от счастья?

Я в который раз сбегаю, и он снова преследует меня, но это не страшно, главное, замести вовремя следы и вернуться обратно к дому. Соседи на меня с Кларкой смотрят уже осуждающе, дядя Вася вообще выспрашивал, мол, это брошенный Кларкой бывший хахаль? И что мне ответить на это я, честно говоря, вообще не представлял. Да и сестра странно поглядывать стала, особенно когда я узнал, что она с ним говорила. Нет, Кларка мне ничего не рассказала об их диалоге. Сдал ее, как и раньше, наш сосед алкоголик, все же дяде Васе делать нечего, вот он и бдит за всем порядком вокруг нашего дома.

— Ничего поговорили они, думаю, парень перестанет себя так мурыжить. И чего твоей Кларке он не приглянулся, вроде и внешне ничего, да и не буйный, как я. Или она у тебя любит только брюнетов?

Брюнетов? Каких таких брюнетов? Хотя, может, он о том новом парне Кларки — Стасе, которого она привела на свою днюху, чтобы познакомить со мной и с нашей мамой. После того представления порносессии, что я видел в их исполнении, мне он показался слишком манерным, впрочем, матери он приглянулся, хотя я и понимаю почему, наш с Кларкой отец тоже был жгучим брюнетом, пока полностью не облысел.

А вечером этот упертый гад снова пришел и долго вытаптывал под моим окном, пока его кривые тропинки не сложились в огромное и корявое: «ЛюБлЮ».

Он что, совсем ебнулся? С чего он вдруг влюбился в меня? Допустим, даже если уж совсем стукнуться на всю голову и принять то, что тот потусторонний парень и этот — один и тот же человек. На этом месте меня явно тряхануло, я видел его жест, прежде чем этот ненормальный удалился. К обеду следующего дня надпись полностью была завалена вновь посыпавшимся с неба обильным снегом. Запах цветущей липы, пустырника и крепкого кофе меня больше не преследовал, но в то же время ничего не происходило.

Этот реальный мужик свалил, так и не вернувшись, а нереальный так и не пришел. Я уж решил, что если тот и другой — единое целое, дождусь своего невидимку и вломлю по полной, чтобы утырок знал, как меня пугать этой гребаной реалистичной романтикой. Но дни проходили неспешно, сменялись недели, наступала предпраздничная пора Нового года. Однако воспоминания об этом странном летнем запахе так меня и не отпускали… Где же я его раньше чувствовал, когда и с кем тогда был… Все сводилось к одному далекому лету, очень душному и жаркому, именно тогда так благоуханно цвели липы.

— Мам, — я обратился к ней, когда она готовила на кухне. — Помнишь, как-то одним летом отец меня брал с собой на рыбалку со взрослыми, у нас еще там ночевки были, костер, палатки и прочее...

— Да как не помнить, он меня тогда с ума свел, засранец. Сами там с мужиками наклюкаются, а за тобой никакого пригляда.

— Но там кроме меня еще был парень… Точно был, только чуть постарше.

— А, ты о внучке Смирнова Николая Михайловича? Ну да, поэтому и отпустила, он тебя всего на пару лет старше, ага, знаю давно его семью. А чего спрашиваешь, они тут недалеко живут, через несколько дворов в сторону университета.

— Да так, ничего, а адрес помнишь?

Мать что-то хмыкнула себе под нос, а затем, порывшись на полках, достала свою исчерканную старую записную книжку, в которую вписывала абсолютно все: от любимых рецептов маринованных грибочков до каких-то невообразимых диет, телефонов и адресов.

— Вроде было тут… ага… вот он, только Кларке не говори, этот пацан ей очень нравился, а она ему — нет. Пару раз они здорово подрались, и потом Кларку отец с собой брать не стал, как бы она ни упрашивала. Наверное, поэтому у нее до сих пор пунктик на блондинов.

Я выпал из реали… Нет, этот Игорь, который заявил, что он тот самый, блондином вроде не был... Ну, русый, конечно, но не так что бы очень, может, и не он?

— Как же его звали… м-ммм… — мама серьезно задумалась, а потом обрадованно выпалила: — О, Игорем! Точно Игорешкой, только фамилия у него была другая, какая, не помню, но знаю, что по отцу.

Игорь… Уже третий по счету, а может, они все разные люди? Ну, с кем не бывает, да и имя простое что ни на есть. Я пробормотал спасибо, но, уходя, все же адрес глянул, это, и вправду, было недалеко, между нашим домом и университетскими корпусами. И как бы я не упирался и пытался забыть всю эту ахинею со всеми бесконечными Игорьками, но ноги сами меня привели туда. 

Нет, зайти в дом я не решился, но вот незадача, на улице столкнулся как раз с этим самым Николаем Михайловичем. В легкую узнав его, так как, на мой взгляд, старик совсем не изменился, разве что стал более иссушенный и совсем белый.

— Здравствуйте… — прежде, чем сообразить, я уже ляпнул этому дедку, и он, цепко вперившись в меня своими мутными глазами, вдруг рассмеялся:

— Неужели Пашка Стрижалов? Да не красней ты так, Господи, на мать-то как похож! И как она, а сестричка, м-ммм? Замуж еще не выскочила, а то у меня есть на примете для нее очень хороший жених, только недавно в свой город к отцу умотал.

Информация оглушила меня, недавно умотал? Это когда? Но дед Николай меня тащил уже к себе в гости, а там, в квартире, хозяйничала как раз та самая женщина, что покупала те спелые бархатистые персики. Да быть того не может!

«Может», — поиздевалось сознание, откровенно заржав мне в лицо.

— Дочь, смотри, кого я привел, узнаешь?

— Бог ты мой, ты же Пашка, друг моего сынишки Игоря, — узнала она меня тут же, а потом даже расстроилась. — Вот незадача, что вы не пересеклись, а ведь он недавно гостил у нас тут, да вот умчался, учится на бюджетном в универе, и ему никак нельзя много пропускать.

Дальше я был словно ежик обкуренный в заглюченном бесконечном сне. Дед вытащил альбом с фотографиями, мать Игоря пыталась напоить чаем с каким-то ее фирменном фруктовым пирогом. Я же просто тупо кивал, что-то бормотал и пялился нездорово в черно-белые снимки. Да, я видел на некоторых себя и даже белобрысого Игорька из моего детства, хотя он, по мне, так никак не походил на того, что торчал тогда возле дома.

— Совсем белые волосы… — пробормотал я, смотря на очередную групповую фотографию, тут были незнакомые мужчины, молодой отец, катер и наш улов на фоне свернутых сетей.

— Так жарко тогда было неимоверно, никогда такого лета не наблюдалось в здешних краях. Вот вы все и были выгоревшими до белизны, и загорелыми как галчата, — улыбнулась по-доброму женщина.

— Я помню кофе, запах свежемолотого кофе…

Тут уже рассмеялся сам дед:

— Ага, а вкус не помнишь? Как плевался и морщился, мол, горькое? Да ты не переживай так, Игорь его тоже терпеть не мог, просто перед тобой пытался выделываться, мол, старше и уже взрослый, вот и глотал его через силу.

— Точно-точно, — подтвердила его дочь. — Так-то он его и не любит, разве что растворимый глушит, если надо ночь на ногах провести.

А когда я попросил показать последние фото Игоря, дед свернул альбом и открыл самый конец. На меня с цветной фотографии смотрели упрямые светло-коричневые медовые глаза, хмуро зыркающие из-под русой непослушной челки. Конечно, Игорь здесь был, наверное, старшеклассником, но все равно это был он. Как бы он ни вырос и ни изменился, но теперь я его узнал. И именно он целую неделю караулил меня у моего подъезда.

— Последних нет, не любит он фоткаться, сколько ни просила, все никак, — покачала удрученно Игорева мама, а позже предложила еще пирог и чай.

***

Возвращался я от них, также не сильно думая, куда меня несет. В голове был полный бардак от метущихся мыслей. Выходило, что Игорь, прыгая ко мне, узнал тогда свою маму в магазине и понял, куда проваливается, и что это не параллельный и не потусторонний мир, а самый что ни на есть настоящий и реальный. Вот дьявол, а если так, то он больше не придет. Потому что я, как последний придурок, прятался от него, ведя себя не лучше испуганной девицы. И вот что мне стоило подойти к нему и поговорить по душам. Вряд ли он бы на меня набросился у всех на виду.

Тогда то признание на снегу… я почувствовал, как у меня алеют уши… было настоящим. И что он во мне нашел только? Ведь даже по моему непредвзятому взгляду, парень был вполне симпатичным, не так чтобы по-сумасшедшему красивым, но уж точно не отталкивающим от себя уродом.

Эти мысли мучили меня больше недели. И как бы Лешка и вернувшийся счастливым котом Аркашка не пытались меня тормошить, было все понапрасну. А что я вообще хочу? Ведь получается, Игорь, узнав, что я реальный для его мира, принял меня и, излив свои чувства, оставил меня в покое, дав мне собственный выбор.

Я слушал очередную перепалку между Кристиной и Алексеем, а сам вспоминал, раскручивая весь наш с ним совместный нереальный сюжет по бешеному бесконечному кругу. Да, по первости он меня принуждал, шантажировал, давил и прессовал, но ведь ему было наверняка не легче торчать возле меня в сумасшедше взведенном и через край возбужденном состоянии. 

Ну, а если бы не принуждал? Согласился бы я вот так просто лечь под него, взяв на себя пассивную, можно сказать, женскую роль? Да никогда. А после… Мне стало даже нравиться, так как только с ним я получал то одуряющее чувство единения и такую острую близость, которая сносила к чертовой матери все мои сомнения, барьеры и запреты. Более того, мне стало этого не хватать. Дрочилово не помогало, и даже когда я в свой зад вставил, морщась от смущения, пальцы — все было не то… Можно было, конечно, там пошуровать чем-нибудь более существенным, но я рисковать не стал. Было как-то стрёмно делать это самому себе.

Я несколько раз видел издалека спешащую по своим делам Валю, но она меня игнорировала и демонстративно избегала, как я сам увиливал от Игоря. И судя по тому, как рядом с ней топал счастливый Федор, она его еще окончательно не послала.

Иногда мне казалось все это полным бредом, и что все было нереально и не со мной. Снова вспомнились мысли о шизофрении и несуществующих придуманных друзьях. Так, мучаясь, анализируя, думая и сопоставляя, я вдруг вспомнил… было еще кое-что. И эту вещь принес Игорь ко мне в его странном потустороннем состоянии. Конечно, я тогда обшарил весь пол, но не по бортам кровати, а вдруг именно туда упала эта невидимая трубка? Я ползал вокруг кровати, наверное, минут сорок, пока не решил проверить между ней и стеной… Вот там и нащупал это нечто, что было невидимым для моих глаз.

— Бля, значит это было реально. Господи, а я уж подумал, что у меня последняя стадия сумасшествия.

Судя по всему, это и была та самая трубка и походу она была полностью разряженная. Ну вот, я ее нашел, и что дальше?

Да, доказал, что призрачный Игорь все же не такой плод сумасшествия, как думалось. Хотя, возможно, и этот невидимый предмет — продолжение моей ненормальности. Воспоминания о моем прозрачном госте привели к тому, что в паху накатило. Черт, да у меня стояк, и только от того, что я подумал об этом пиздюке. А все же, что же я хотел себе доказать, разыскивая этот мертвый кусок пластмассы? Что я вообще хочу получить от Игоря? И кем я хочу быть для него?

Вопросов было море, и все они оставались пока без ответа.

И вдруг просто захотелось его увидеть, чтобы почувствовать его тепло, крепкие руки и их жар прикосновений, его контрольный поцелуй в висок перед очередным уходом. А потом произошло такое… Что я просто бы не смог дословно описать словами, даже если бы попытался. Словно пространство прогнулось, скрутилось, и меня, шибанув емко под дых, выкинуло в совершенно незнакомый эфемерный дом.

Все было блеклым, каким-то нереальным, точно оттиск на сыром гипсе или незаконченные наброски нерадивого художника. Я переминался босыми ногами посреди чей-то комнаты, держа в левой руке черную трубку телефона, а затем, заметив дремлющего в потертом кресле человека, решил приблизиться к нему. Эти несколько шагов словно перевернули все пространство вокруг меня, мир всколыхнулся, наполняясь сначала красками, затем запахами и догнавшими в конце все остальное звуками.

Так вот как Игорь воспринимал действительность вокруг себя, когда проваливался ко мне, а я откровенно думал, что он привирает. Я пригляделся к спящему… Уставшее лицо с правильными чертами, лохматые русые волосы, и все-таки это был он, тот самый ненормальный парень, который целую неделю держал караул у моего дома. Я присел к нему на подлокотник, а после правой ладонью провел по его вздыбленным, чуть влажным волосам. Пахнуло смесью липы и пустырника, замешенных на крепком терпком кофе.

— Интересно, почему же ты для меня пахнешь кофе, хотя и не любишь пить его?

Пацан завозился под моей рукой, просыпаясь, а потом смурно уставился на меня, прямо в мои изумленные глаза. И в этот момент я осознал, что как последний придурок улыбаюсь на всю счастливую харю, наверное, я так цвел только в детстве, когда отец брал меня на летнюю рыбалку с бесконечными ночевками у костра и песнями под хриплую расстроенную гитару.


	13. Ответные решения, эпилог

_**Игорь**_

Это было словно сон, продолжение желанного морока, а может, полное сумасшествие. Я сонно таращился и не понимал, что происходит, но со мной точно кто-то был, теплый, земной и вполне ощутимый, хотя и совершенно невидимый. А потом он хрипло рассмеялся, и я, расслабляясь в предвкушении новогоднего чуда, прикрыл глаза. Несколько властных движений по худому длинноногому костлявому телу, подтверждая свои мысли и похотливые желания. Это был Пашка, и никто иной, мой Пашка, пахнущий своим незабываемым запахом с нотками морской свежести.

Нежные поцелуи слились в один поглощающий и бесконечный, возбуждение возрастало, закручивая нас по спирали обоих, я жадно жамкал его своими ручищами, сдирая к чертовой матери невидимую одежду, он же звонко хихикал и не отставал от меня ни на секунду. Это походило чем-то на полтергейст или на потустороннюю мистику, но мне, честно говоря, было плевать. Главное, он сам ко мне пришел, а значит, он принял важное решение. И судя по его действиям, мы — это мы, а не отдельные экземпляры людей, разметанные тысячами километров.

Я помогаю приподняться ему над собой, судорожно разыскивая в сумке у своих ног тюбик лубриканта. Смазку забирают, и я на несколько секунд вижу его запачканные вязкостью тонкие прозрачные длинные пальцы. Пашка готовит там себя сам, не жалея, по-быстрому грубо растягивая. Я не вижу это, но чувствую его, как самого себя, вот дурень, куда торопится, совсем себя не жалея. А затем самостоятельно оседлывает меня в позе наездника, соскальзывая по моему горячему, вспотевшему от умопомрачительного возбуждения телу прохладным своим и плавно, емко надеваясь на мою истекающую плоть… М-ммм…

— Черт, немного саднит, все-таки перерыв был существенным, — шипит он, и я чувствую по обратной связи, как печет от такого быстрого проникновения его зад.

И заваливая его под себя, подминая в наше пространственно-временное кресло, перехватываю инициативу. Если прикрыть глаза, то все ощущения, и без того сшибающие сошедшие с ума обнаженные нервы, возрастают с бешеной прогрессией. Он пыхтит подо мной, потому что я его колени притянул, судя по жару, к его полыхающим ушам. А потом кричит на всю округу сорванным хриплым голосом, так как я, отбросив все свои предохранители, въёбываю ему так, что, кажется, несчастный предмет мебели просто рассыплется под нами на составляющие.

— Отпусти колени и не наваливайся, мне нечем дышаааать!.. — орет он между своими вскриками.

И я слушаюсь его, вставая на кресло широко расставленными коленями, за раскрытую задницу подгребая его к себе поверх бедер, он, как последняя шлюха, раскидывает широко свои ноги, а после пары моих емких, до упора проникающих толчков оплетает ими мою поясницу. Павел уже на грани… Я чувствую, как его пронзают первые волны блаженства, что предшествуют обычно всепоглощающему по силе охренительному оргазму.

— Если ты сразу исчезнешь после этого… — задыхаюсь, рычу, еле сдерживаясь, я, — сяду на первый самолет и, вернувшись, придушу своими руками как последнюю заразу.

Мои руки перехватывают его хрипящее горло, он булькает, задыхается, а когда я отпускаю, сливая ему в задницу свою накопленную сперму, одновременно обильно кончает со мной, изгибаясь в моих всевидящих руках, орошая мое лицо, шею, грудь…

— Висок… — еле хрипит сорванным голосом он и на мой вопросительный взгляд поясняет, — пока не поцелуешь, я не смогу уйти. Я тоже понял, как ты контролировал себя во время своих полетов ко мне, проанализировал все наши с тобой встречи и догнал. И к слову, ты так же прицельно пялишься всегда в мои глаза, словно видишь меня наяву. Хотя, судя по тому, как прикрываешь их — это неправда. Теперь понимаешь, почему так получается?

Он тянет меня на себя, и я, барахтаясь в неудобном тесном кресле, выскальзываю из него, а затем, устраивая Пашкино полыхающее несуразное тело сверху себя, подтверждаю:

— Да, даже не видя, я чувствую тебя полностью: твой взгляд, твою усмешку на губах, где твои руки и ноги, как расположено рядом твое тело… Бля, это пиздец как срывает крышу, и даже в чем-то пугает.

— И это ты мне говоришь? — фыркает он смешно по-детски в ответ, и я даю себе зарок, что хрен его поцелую в висок, пока не въебашу ему через задний проход все свои накопившиеся за эти бесконечные сумасшедшие недели гребаные «фи».

***

— Зачем ты поставил его на зарядку? И да, не забудь прихватить его с собой, когда соберешься обратно, — я не отпускал Павла сутками, и нам было вообще насрать на все окружение в семикратном размере, тем более так своевременно наступившие новогодние каникулы позволяли нам хотя бы немного насытиться друг другом.

— Ну, он хотя бы будет пиликать, когда в очередной раз начнет подыхать в невидимом состоянии, — заявил Пашка, сыто потягиваясь у меня под боком на широком ложе, куда мы в процессе примирения и переползли. — И не переживай, просто так ты от меня не отделаешься, как бы ни мечтал, я точно не забуду эту чертову трубку, как и свою одежду. Думаешь, это кресло перестало работать?

Я улыбнулся и, заткнув его упрямые губы поцелуем, долго не давал бухтеть, заполняя его возмущенный рот своим горячим языком, а после, сыто отпав, пояснил:

— Думаю, оно стало работать по-другому. Ведь раньше только я желал, а теперь получается, мы хотим этого вместе.

Судя по тому, как обожгло мои пальцы, сжимающие его лицо, он просто полыхал, заливаясь краской. Однако, следующая его просьба меня ввергла в полную задумчивость.

— Давай в следующий раз я прилечу к тебе одетым, и ты мне покажешь свой город. Я не знаю почему, но чувствую, что мне это крайне необходимо.

— Ты очень жаждешь этого? — усмехнулся я и, чувствуя его отчаянные кивки в своих руках, согласился.

 

_**Павел** _

Я не просто хотел посмотреть его город, подспудное желание погулять по нему неотвратимо разжигало мою жажду. Почему? Я не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Тем более через чертову призму пузыря, что окружал наше воссоединение, что-то рассмотреть или полюбоваться чужими красотами было крайне трудно. Я вообще был очень удивлен, что Игорь смог тогда в реали найти мой дом. Все было не просто плоским и выцветшим, а воспринималось смытыми росчерками и какими-то замысловатыми линиями, словно я потерял большую часть зрения и видел только те предметы, что были в непосредственной близости от Игоря.

Но кроме всего этого нам надо было серьезно поговорить, а делать это в постели, которой заканчивались все наши с ним полеты, попросту было бесполезно. Все срывалось либо на стеб, обоюдные подъебки, либо ухало в обжигающую близость. И было просто не до задушевных разговоров. Я откровенно наслаждался видом взмыленного Игоря, какое у него выражение лица, когда он заводится, когда проникает в меня до упора, и каким он беспомощным выглядит, когда волны оргазма смывают сознание нам обоим. Всего этого я был раньше лишен, и как раз визуализации мне и не хватало в наших отношениях, вот и отрывался, гадственно ему подсерая словами, когда он сокрушался от того, что совершенно не видит меня. Хех, не все ж одному коту сливки, надо делиться, собрат.

И теперь, блуждая по центру его города в весьма промозглую погоду, совершенно не знал, с чего начать и как объяснить Игорю важность столь странной прогулки.

Может, с того, что у них в университете на химическом факультете готовы меня принять чуть ли не со следующего месяца и даже на бюджет? Я это быстро вызнал, когда мне Игорь как-то пожалился, что не может перевестись в мой город. И даже моя мать не сильно против моего такого дикого перевода, правда, и не понимает, почему меня вдруг из Европы понесло резко на Восток. Впрочем, ей сейчас особо не до моих чокнутых выебонов, сеструха беременна, и намечается долгожданная свадьба.

А может, рассказать о том, что он мне все же нравится, этот засранец, ведь Игорь тогда мне признался, а я так и не смог выдавить из себя эти смущающие слова. И промучившись, все же решил для себя, успокаивая совесть, что вот когда приеду в нормальном состоянии, обязательно скажу ему в реали, лицом к лицу, а может… 

Я взглянул на идущего рядом со мной угрюмого Игоря и понял, что он что-то от меня скрывает.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — решил я все же прекратить наши молчаливые блуждания, мы как раз вышли на обледенелую набережную, по которой дул всепроникающий ветер.

— Да, отец купил квартиру недалеко от дома брата и мне надо будет в скором времени свалить от Ивана. Я итак уже не переношу его любовника на дух, впрочем, как и тот меня тоже.

— Это же здорово, разве не так? — заметил я в ответ.

— Да, но боюсь. После первого переезда я потерял связь с тобой. И хотя я мертвой хваткой вцеплюсь в это чертовое кресло и заберу его к себе, чего бы это ни стоило, но уверенности у меня нет никакой, что ты сможешь прилететь вновь.

Игорь, вывалив все это на меня, замер, вглядываясь в оледенелую даль. И я вдруг рассмеялся от всей своей души, теперь точно зная, что ему ответить и как успокоить. Но рядом с нами на пирс выбежала смеющаяся счастливая парочка, и так как мы были для них невидимыми, прямо перед нашим носом стали жадно целоваться. Парень был мне до боли знаком и даже его военное обмундирование, стрижка, по-смешному оттопыренные фуражкой уши не могли меня ввести в заблуждение.

Передо мной был мой старый друг Олег, и он смачно сосался с какой-то неизвестной девахой. Его движения, слова, брошенные взгляды, объятия… От всего отдавало трепетом и нежностью. Было видно, что на этот раз мой друг куда более серьезен, чем раньше в отношениях со своими дамами. Игорь на них даже внимания не обратил, только пригреб меня на ощупь к себе, вжимая в свою крепкую грудь, и смешно продолжил ворчать себе под нос:

— Вот ничего смешного я тут не вижу. Если даже я ушантажирую Ивана, то до лета не смогу прилететь к тебе в этой чертовой реали, да и вряд ли он мне проплатит место в вашем универе, так как здесь под боком все есть и бесплатно. Я даже пытался выцыганить у отца те квартирные деньги, но он не дал, сказал, что не хер прожигать заработанное тяжелым трудом, даже если я это захочу вложить в учебу. А свой угол — это свой угол.

Я же просто привлек его к себе и жадно поцеловал, пара рядом с нами скоро умотала, так как девица пропищала, что промерзла вся насквозь. А вот мне было откровенно жарко, и когда я отпустил припухшие от поцелуя губы Игоря, то сказал именно те слова, что были сейчас необходимы:

— Лета не придется ждать, поверь мне, и твой отец определенно прав, дом тебе необходим, вернее нам… наш дом… — а еще проскочила шаловливая мысль: «Наверное, Олег точно охуеет, если мы столкнемся с ним в этом далеком городе на краю мира, но это уже не мои проблемы, так как свой выбор я сделал».

На что Игорь ничего не стал спрашивать, он просто безоговорочно поверил, вовлекая меня снова в бесконечный поцелуй, и, судя по всему, ему было точно так же душно и обжигающе горячо, как и мне, стоять в обнимку на продуваемой всеми морскими ветрами обледенелой набережной.

**Конец.**


End file.
